Because Of Tears
by Hyugana Agustine
Summary: Karna air mata aku berubah menjadi pribadi yang lain Karna air mata aku menemukan kebenaran Karna air mata aku bertemu denganmu Karna air mata aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun
1. Chapter 1

**Haii minna ketemu lagi dengan hyugana... kali ini hyugana kembali dengan cerita baru nih masih NaruHina :)**

 **Semoga minna san suka ya selamat membaca**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Family, romence, frendship**

Summary : Ada banyak cerita tentang air mata yang menetes dimata ini.

Karna air mata aku berubah menjadi pribadi yang lain

Karna air mata aku menemukan kebenaran

Karna air mata aku bertemu denganmu

Karna air mata aku mencintaimu

Kamu matahariku, menerangi setiap kegelapan yang melingkupi kehidupanku. Kamu mengembalikanku pada diriku sendiri. Memberikanku warna terindah yang tak pernah aku dapatkan sebelumnya, arigato Naruto-kun.

Karna air mata...

 **PROLOG**

 _'_ _Tidak jangan tinggalkan Hina. Hina mohon hiks... hikss...'_

 _'_ _Sudah, kau pantas mendapatkan ini'_

 _'_ _Karna sikap dan sifatmu itu semua orang merendahkan kita terlebih lagi kau telah membunuh adikmu.'_

 _'_ _Go...hiks... gomen, Hina janji tidak akan hiks... baik lagi. hikss... asalkan Tou-san dan Kaa-san jangan tinggalkan Hina... hiks... hiks... gomen jika kematian Hana-chan salah Hina hikss... Hina minta maaf karna tidak bisa menjaganya. Hinata mohon jangan tinggalkan Hina disini hikss... Tou-san hikss... Kaa-san.'_

 _'_ _Sudah terlambat'_

Dulu hidupku sangat menyenangkan, hari-hari selalu ada canda dan tawa bersama. Kebahagiaan, itulah pandangan setiap orang ketika melihat keluarga kami. Aku bersyukur bisa terlahir dikeluarga ini. Keluarga terpandang dan terhormat yang mementingkan kehangatan keluarga, semua orang menyukai keluargaku. Bagaimana tidak, setiap ada kesempatan, kami yaitu aku, adikku, Tou-san dan Kaa-san selalu pergi bersama untuk menikmati kebersamaan.

Namun semuanya berubah bunga mawar merah yang bermekar indah harus layu begitu saja oleh tangan-tangan kotor. Keluargaku pecah bagaikan gelas yang terjatuh dilantai. Tou-san pergi meninggalkan aku bersama wanita lain, begitupun Kaa-san juga telah meninggalkanku. Itu semua berawal dari ketika kami berempat bermain bersama di pantai. Orangtuaku memerintahkan padaku untuk mengawasi Hanabi adikku bermain dipinggir pantai, karna mereka ada pertemuan dengan rekan bisnisnya.

Waktu itu aku masih berumur 9 tahun dan adikku berumur 5 tahun. Aku dan Hanabi bermain begitu bersemangat, sampai aku kelelahan. Aku membiarkan Hanabi bermain sendirian dan aku duduk dipinggir pantai mengawasinya. Namun tiba-tiba ada segerombolan orang datang mendekati Hanabi. Aku berajalan pada mereka seraya memeluak Hanbai.

"Ka...kalian siapa?" tanyaku takut-takut melihat tampang mereka. Memang pantai terlihat ramai sampai tidak ada yang mengetahui keadaan kami.

"Kami hanya ingin bermain-main dengan kalian. Kaliankan dari keluarga Hyuga yang sangat kaya itukan? Jadi tidak ada masalah jika aku ingin kalung ini?" tiba-tiba saja salah satu dari tiga orang menarik begitu saja liontin pemberian Kaa-san. Aku berlari untuk membawanya kembali, namun paman itu berlari begitu cepat sampai aku melupakan Hanabi. Hanabi bagimana dengannya?

Akupun kembali untuk melihat keadaan Hanabi, namun apa yang aku lihat Hanabi sudah terbujur kaku diatas pasir. Darah segar mengalir dikepalanya. Ketika aku akan menggendong Hanabi tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan ada hantaman begitu keras di pundakku, pandanganku memburam dan sedetik kemudian keadaan gelap gulita.

Mungkin aku pingsan cukup lama, ketika aku sadar tak ada satu orangpun disisiku. Aku mendengar ada tangisan. Aku mencoba bangkit untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Kakiku melangkah pada kerumunan orang disebelahku, aku mencoba bertanya ada apa sebenarnya disana.

"Gomen, i...ini ada apa?" tanyaku pada salah satu orang disana.

Orang tadi bukannya menjawab tapi dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang entah apa artinya. Semua mata tertuju padaku sekarang, ku lihat disana ada Kaa-san dan juga Tou-san. Tapi kenapa mereka menangis? Ada apa ini? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan...? kesalahan? Tunggu Ha...hanabi? apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku mencoba bertanya pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san.

"Kaa-san Hana_" **Pllaakk!** Sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku sebuah tamparan keras dilayangkan Tou-san padaku. Rasa panas di pipi kananku menjalar sampai telinga, air mata menetes begitu derasnya.

"Kau... ku suruh kau menjaga adikmu. Tapi apa APAAA?" teriak Tou-san tepat didepanku.

"A...aku_"

"Jangan bicara ini semua salahmu, kau tahu adikmu Hanabi meninggal" kini giliran Kaa-san yang meneriakiku.

"A..apa? me..meninggal? hiks... hikss... gomen Hinata tidak bisa mengawasinya. Hinata bukan kakak yang baik"

"Ya, kau memang bukan kakak dan anak yang baik. Kau tahu bagaimana Kaa-sanmu saat melahirkan dia? Kaa-sanmu hampir meninggal karna rahimnya lemah. APA KAU TAHU HAH? Dan kini dengan mudahnya KAU MEMBUAT ANAK KEBANGGAAN KAMI MENINGGAL! Dia begitu kuat tidak sepertimu yang lemah"

 **Plllaarrrrr!** Sumpah, aku merasakan bagaikan ada petir menyambar dihatiku. Sakit, sakit yang luar biasa. Bagaimana bisa Tou-san menyalahkanku? Dan membandingkan kami? Kaa-san ku mohon bantu aku.

"Kau memang tidak berguna"

"I...itu bukan salahku. i...itu karna ada orang yang mendekati kami dan membawa liontin Kaa-san hikss... aku mencoba membawa liontin itu hikss... hiks... tapi ketika aku kembali semuanya... hikss... semuanya sudah seperti ini"

"Omong kosong, ini tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak meninggalkan adikmu. Apa artinya liontin itu dengan adikmu HAH?" teriak Kaa-san padaku.

"A...aku merasa itu sangat berharga hikss... hikss..."

"Kau mengorbankan nyawa adikmu demi sebuah liontin? Sudah cukup berhenti menjadi gadis yang baik"

Tidak... tidak... kenapa Kaa-san juga ikut menyalahkanku? Aku mencoba menyelamatkannya tapi aku juga terluka disini aku mencoba membawa liontin berhargamu Kaa-san. Apakah tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkanku? Jujur ini adalah kenyataan terpahit dalam hidupku. Gomen Hanabi-chan aku bukanlah kakak yang baik.

"Sudah, ayo kita makamkan dia segera" ujar beberapa orang membawa Hanabi dan orangtuaku.

Dan hanya menyisakanku seorang diri disini. Aku menangis dalam diam, tak ada satu orangpun disisiku sekarang. Hanya ada kesunyian menemaniku. Mendapatkan kenyataan ini begitu menyakitkan buatku.

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian meninggalnya Hanabi keadaan rumah begitu sepi. Setiap hari setiap saat Tou-san dan Kaa-san meninggalkanku. Hanya ada aku didalam rumah besar ini, yah aku kesepian disini. Setiap kali ingin bertemu mereka, orangtuaku selalu menghindar dengan alasan pekerjaan.

Sampai suatu hari aku mendapatkan Tou-san tengah "bermain mata" bersama wanita lain. Aku coba berbicara pada Tou-san, namun apa yang aku dapat? Hanya cacian dan makian.

"Kau, anak bo*oh jangan campuri urusan saya. Kau hanya gadis kecil yang pura-pura bersikap baik dan manis. Namun didalam semua itu kau busuk, kau bahkan sudah membunuh adikmu sendiri"

Kembali air mata ini menetes mengalir begitu deras dikedua pipiku. Kembali perkataan itu terucap dari mulut Tou-sanku sendiri. Apa benar itu adalah kesalahanku? Apa sikap baikku hanya menyakiti mereka?

Hari berikutnya aku mencoba berbicara pada Kaa-san tentang kejadian kemarin.

"Kaa-san kemarin aku melihat Tou-san membawa wanita lain kerumah" ucapku "Tapi mungkin itu rekan kerjanya, hehehe jadi tidak usah khawatir"

"Khawatir? Cukup aku muak dengan sikap baikmu itu. Kau pikir dengan menyembunyikan kejadian kemarin kita akan baik-baik saja? Kau pikir keluarga kita jadi seperti ini salah siapa, HAH? Cukup aku akan pergi"

"Aku akan pergi juga"

"Kalian pergi tidak akan lama kan?" tanyaku dengan memohon pada kedua orangtuaku.

"Aku akan pergi selamanya. Tenang masalah biaya hidup dan sekolahmu akan aku urus. Kau harus menurutinya"

"Aku tidak akan pernah kembali."

Itulah ucapan terakhir yang aku dengar sebelum kedua orangtuaku benar-benar meninggalkanku seorang diri dengan membawa koper besar. Benar-benar seorang diri didalam rumah besar ini. Sampai suatu ketika ada orang suruhan Tou-san mengirimkan sebuah kunci apartemen padaku. Tunggu apa sekarang Tou-san mengusirku? Yah mungkin seperti itulah.

Aku berkemas untuk pindah keapartemen. Aku juga pindah sekolah, kini aku duduk dibangku kelas 1 SMP. Hari-hari diawal tahun pertama sekolah menengah pertamaku berjalan lancar, sampai sebuah informasi atau bisa dibilang gosip hinggap di telingaku.

"Kau tahu Hyuga Hinata? Dia pernah membunuh adiknya loh. Bahkan kedua orangtuanya meninggalkan dia"

"Masa? Aku lihat dia anak yang baik"

"Itu mungkin kedoknya saja"

Itulah bisikan demi bisikan yang aku dengar setiap harinya. Kejadian beberapa tahun silam kembali mengingatkanku. Semua orang percaya akan hal itu, tak ada yang mau berteman bersamaku. Mereka menganggapku gadis jahat tak berperasaan. Selama tiga tahun aku duduk dibangku menengah pertama aku habiskan penuh dengan derita dan air mata. Tidak hanya orangtuaku bahkan semua orang mempercayaiku jika aku yang membunuh adik kandungku sendiri. Kalian tahukan bagaimana rasanya jadi kakak? Kalian pasti sangat menyayangi adik kaliankan? Dan tidak mungkinkan seorang kakak tega membunuh adiknya sendiri? Itu hanya salah paham yang selama ini menghantui kehidupanku.

Selama ini juga aku sudah hidup seorang diri tanpa adanya teman atau orangtua. Sunyi sepi sendirian. Sampai aku bertekad jika aku masuk ke sekolah menangah atas pertamaku, aku akan mengubah sikap baikku. Jika berbuat baik saja tidak dihargai kenapa tidak mencoba bersikap cuek dan dingin? Biarkanlah semua orang menganggapku apa. Inilah aku inilah hidupku. Aku akan berubah menjadi gadis kuat dan menemukan penjahat itu...

Tbc...

 **Jujur sebenarnya hyugana sempet bingung antara mau ngelanjutin atau berhenti didunia ffn ini, tapi mudah-mudahan hyugana bisa lanjut ya do'ain minna supaya kesibukan hyugana sedikit berkurang hahaha :) #plakkngarepp :) :D ^^v**

 **Baiklah sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya. jaa. arigato ^^** v


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 : Awal! Kedatangan murid baru, MENYEBALKAN!**

 **Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

.

.

.

 _Aku adalah seorang gadis lemah yang tengah berjalan diatas tangga pelangi dengan cahaya warna-warni menemani setiap langkahku. Senyum manis dan ceria tak luput aku pamerkan, seakan kebahagiaan yang aku raih tak ingin di lepas. Namun takdir sepertinya harus berkata lain, tangga pelangi yang di pijak olehku seketika rubuh dan hancur berkeping-keping. Aku terjatuh di jalanan yang dipenuhi oleh duri-duri tajam, merasakan sakit ditelapak kakiku yang tanpa alas kaki apapun. Semuanya redup, cahaya warna-warni kebahagiaan hilang seketika setiap pandangan yang dilihat olehku adalah kegelapan._

 _Ini adalah kisahku, gadis berumur 17 tahun. Yang sudah duduk dibangku kelas XI Konoha High School..._

Pagi hari yang cerah kembali menjelang, cahaya hangat dari sang surya menerangi alam semesta. Daun-daun momiji yang sudah berganti warna menjadi kemerahan berguguran menampakan keindahan alami disetiap jalan. Orang-orang mulai kembali menjalankan aktivitas setiap hari seperti biasanya. Ada yang bekerja, bersekolah, dan lain sebagainya.

Disinilah aku, duduk diantara bangku-bangku kosong. Aku memang selalu datang lebih pagi dari pada penghuni lainnya. Erarphone putih bertengger manis di kedua telingaku. Alunan musik yang ku sukai berulang kali diputar, sebuah buku novel menemaniku setiap hari. Aku membaca novel sampai aku merasa bosan.

Sebelum bel pertanda masuk berbunyi kegiatan seperti itulah yang selalu aku lakukan. Satu persatu teman sekelas mulai berdatangan, aku sama sekali tak menghiraukan mereka. Ucapan selamat pagi tak berlaku bagiku. Volume musik aku tinggikan saat hawar-hawar suara temanku menyinggung tentang kehidupanku lagi. Aku tak peduli jika gendang telingaku akan sakit nantinya, aku hanya tidak ingin mendemgar ucapan tak mengenakan itu lagi. Setiap pagi inilah sarapan yang selalu aku terima.

Aku sudah terbiasa selama hampir 6 tahun ini dari sekolah menengah pertama sampai sekarangpun masih sama. Aku seorang diri tanpa adanya seseorang disisiku. Toh aku juga tidak mengharapkan kehadiran mereka.

 **Teetttt... tettt... tettt...!**

Suara bel masuk sudah terdengar, semua murid berlarian menuju kelas. Hah... aku menghela nafas saat merelakan mencabut earphonku yang tengah memutarkan musik yang belum sempat aku dengar.

 **Krreekk!** Pintu kelas 2-3 di buka menampilkan guru bermasker masuk kedalam.

Tanpa menghiraukan itu, aku melanjutkan membaca novel dibawah mejaku. Karna aku tahu bagaimana sikap Kakashi-sensei, pasti dia juga akan pergi lagi. Aku memang tidak menghiraukan keadaan sekitar, selagi aku nyaman dengan kegiatan ini maka siapapun takku pedulikan.

"Ohayo, minna" kudengar Kakashi sensei menyapa anak didiknya.

"Ohayo sensei" balas semua murid minus aku tentunya.

"Minna, dikelas ini kedatangan murid baru. Sensei harap kalian akan berteman baik dengannya" lanjutnya lagi.

Entah kenapa aku merasa didalam kelas ini hening seketika, tidak ada satu orangpun dari mereka yang berbicara. Sampai Kakashi sensei memerintahkan murid baru itu masuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Mungkin kini semua mata _kecuali aku_ melihat kearah pintu dimana sosok itu berjalan dan menampakan dirinya didalam kelas.

"Ohayo minna. Hajimemashite, watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" bila aku dengar dari suaranya, sepertinya dia murid laki-laki. Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku hanya terus membaca novelku tanpa sedetikpun melewatkannya walaupun suara-suara itu terus mengganggu pendengaranku.

"Eeuumm, ohayo" balas beberapa murid.

"Baiklah Uzumaki-san anda duduk dibangku kosong. Silahkan"

"Arigato".

"Baiklah minna, sensei ada keperluan jadi belajarlah sendiri ya. Jaa" sudah kubilangkan dia pasti akan pergi lagi.

"Hhhuuu, kebiasaan" teriak salah satu anak didiknya.

Akhirnya aku bisa kembali mendengarkan musik yang kusukai. Buru-buru akupun meletakan earphone dikedua telingaku

"Oiii... ooiii... OOOIIIIII..."

apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kenapa ada suara bisik-bisik seperti itu disampingku. Tunggu disampingku? Yang aku tahu bangku itu kosong, apa jangan-jangan?

"Apa?" ujarku dingin saat menengok kesamping ternyata benar dia duduk tepat disebelahku.

"Kenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto" ujar laki-laki itu dan menyodorkan tangannya meminta untuk berjabat denganku.

"Hmm, aku sudah tahu" balas ku dan kembali membaca novel, tanpa menghiraukan tangan tan itu.

"Hahaha, iya ya. Eeuummm kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu"

"Hyuga"

"Hyuga? Pasti ada namakan setelahnya. Jadi_"

"Hyuga Hinata. Aku tidak ingin ada seseoramg yang berisik disekitarku. Jadi berhentilah berbicara" ujarku lagi dan sukses membuat laki-laki itu terdiam.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakan jika dia terus saja memeprhatikan setiap gerak-gerikku. Bukan aku GR atau apa cuman aku melihat dia lewat ekor mataku yang terus saja memperhatikanku dengan tampang bodohnya.

Pelajaran sudah berganti dan searang Kurenai sensei yang tengah menjelaskan pelajaran. Aku sedikitpun tidak memeperhatikan sensei itu, aku hanya memandang kearah jendela dengan menopang dagu. Sudah aku jelaskan tadi bahwa aku sama sekali tidak pernah memperhatikan sekitar.

 **Tteettt... tettee... tett!** Bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi, aku buru-buru langsung membawa bentoku menuju tempat ternyaman selama aku disini.

"Apaan gadis Hyuga itu? Kamu lihat tadi Sakura-chan dia begitu acuh pada Naruto yang ingin berkenalan"

"Hhhmmm, kau benar Shion dia so jual mahal"

"Hahahha kalian benar" ujar Ino kemudian.

Sebelum kaki ini benar-benar melangkah kearah pintu telingaku sudah mendengar dan menangkap ucapan itu dari mereka. Siapa lagi jika bukan Sakura, Ino dan Shion? Mereka bertiga selalu membuatku merasa jengkel. Bagaimana tidak merekalah yang selalu mengungkit-ngungkit kejadian dimasa laluku, yah mereka adalah teman satu sekolah semasa aku duduk dibangku menengah pertama. Mungkin gosip itu sudah menyebar pada telinga mereka selama ini.

Aku hanya menghela nafas dan melanjutkan kembali jalanku. Aku tidak perduli selanjutnya mereka akan berucap apa lagi. Tujuanku masih sama yaitu atap sekolah. Dimana tidak akan ada satu muridpun yang akan datang kesana, jadi aku bisa bebas untuk berlama-lama, juga hanya atap sekolahlah aku merasa benar-benar nyaman berada di sekolahan ini.

...

Sedangkan disisi lain...

Naruto berjalan kearah segerombolan teman-teman barunya, ia hanya ingin menyesuaikan dengan suasana baru dan mengetahui dengan gadis yang sudah mencuri pikirannya sejak tadi pagi.

"Haii minna, boleh aku bergabung" tanyanya seraya mengacungkan tangan pada gerombolan yang terdiri dari Sakura, Ino, Shion, Sasuke, Sai dan Shikamaru.

"A...aahh tentu saja boleh" ujar Shion dengan rona merah tipis dipipinya.

"Apa kalian tadi sedang membicarakan Hinata?" tanya Naruto begitu penasaran dengan situasti ini.

"Aahh, gadis Hyuga itu?" balas Ino dan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Aku harap kamu jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia" balas Shion lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa kau belum tahu?"

"Bagaimana dia tahu baka Ino. Diakan murid baru disini" teriak Sakura pada Ino.

"Hahahha, gomen gomen. Dia seb_"

Sebelum Ino menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba-tiba saja Shion memotongnya begitu saja "Dia adalah pembunuh" ujarnya seraya melipat tangan didepan dada.

"A...Apa?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Dulu dia sudah membunuh adik kandungnya sendiri yang aku tahu bahkan kedua orangtuanya meninggalkan dia" lanjut Ino menjelaskan semuanya.

"Haahh, sudahlah dari pada membicarakan gadis Hyuga itu bagaimana kalau kita makan di kantin?" lanjut Shion yang nampak bersemangat, dan mendapatkan anggukan dari semuanya.

"Ne, ayo Naruto-kun. Bolehkan aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" tanya Shion lagi.

"Eeuumm" angguk Naruto dengan wajah yang nampak kebingungan setelah apa yang ia dengar barusan.

...

Gadis itu, Hinata tengah menikmati bentonya seorang diri. Hanya ditemani angin yang berhembus dengan tenang. Tatapannya menerawang jauh kedapan entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Hinata hanya mencoba untuk menikmati setiap makanan yang ia buat sendiri. Memang enak, tapi entah kenapa Hinata kurang menikmatinya. Hinata merasa bahwa ia kesepian sekarang.

"Eeuumm tidak tidak tidak" Hinata menggelengkan kepala mencoba menghilangkan pikiran bahwa ia merasa kesepian itu.

Hinata merasa baik-baik saja sampai saat ini. Sungguh Hinata benat-benar baik-baik saja sekarang.

Mungkin mereka hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai gadis jahat yang tak punya perasaan. Dingin dan cuek terhadap hal sekitarnya. Biarlah orang menganggapnya seperti itu yang jelas inilah jalan yang sudah Hinata ambil semenjak kejadian itu. Kejadian yang sudah merenggut kebahagiaannya, senyumnya dan sikap manisnya. Biarkan orang mengetahui Hyuga Hinata yang seperti ini.

 _'Otou-san, Okaa-san kenapa kalian ninggalin Hina. Hina salah apa?'_

 _'Kau, gara-gara kau semuanya hancur. Sudah pergi sana'_

 _'Kaa-san sudah tidak perduli lagi. mulai sekarang urus dirimu sendiri.'_

 _'Tapi... Kaa-san, Tou-san... kkaaa-sann... tou-saaannnnnnnn'_ tangan mungil itu meraih sesuatu yang tak dapat ia raih.

"Haaahhh... haaahhh... haaahhh" nafas Hinata naik turun setelah tertidur diatap sekolah. Oh tunggu jam sudah memasuki jam pelajaran selanjutnya dan Hinata ketiduran dan melewatkan setengah jam yang sudah berlangsung.

 **Hinata POV**

Aku terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang aku alami siang ini. Benar aku ketiduran lagi sekarang, sudah sering aku ketiduran di atap sekolah dan tak ada satu orangpun bersamaku saat ini. Tidak, tentu aku tidak butuh mereka. Dengan cepat aku menyeka keringat yang mengalir dipelipisku. Mimpi buruk itu hanya mengingatkanku saja pada kenangan di masa itu.

Kenyataan itu melintas lagi lewat mimpiku.

Aku bergegas untuk segera masuk kedalam kelas. Bisa gawat jika aku sampai melewatkan mata pelajaran Iruka sensei bisa-bisa mata pelajaran Biologiku bisa ancur. Aku berlari menuju tangga untuk segera mencapai kelasku.

Cukup lumayan aku berlari karna jarak antara atap sekolah dengan kelasku agak jauh juga.

Kulihat Iruka sensei tengah menjelaskan pelajaran. Dengan sedikit mengatur nafas aku membuka pintu yang menghubungkanku dengan kelas ini. **Kkreekk!** Pintu aku buka, otomatis menghentikan kegiatan didalamnya. Semua mata memandang kedatanganku.

Aku membungkuk sopan pada Iruka sensei dan berucap "Gomen, sensei aku telat masuk"

"Hhmm, baiklah sensei maafkan kamu sekarang. Jika diulangi lagi akan sensei hukum kamu"

"Ha'i" balasku menghela nafas lega, akhirnya aku bisa selamat.

Samar-samar aku mendengar bisik-bisik saat aku melewati bangku Haruno-san dan Yamanaka-san "Pasti dia ketiduran lagi"

"Hahahah ia diakan seperti putri tidur yang tak berperasaan"

Hahh, kalian benar aku putri tidur yang tak berperasaan. Heeehhh, biarlah kalian menganggapku seperti itu memang seperti itulah aku. Kulihat seseorang yang baru masuk pagi ini, dia menatapku begitu lekat. Aku agak risih diperlihatkan seperti itu olehnya, sebenarnya dia mau apa sih? Batinku bertanya-tanya. Dan tanpa memperdulikan tatapannya aku duduk dikursiku dan menyimpan kotak bekal didalam meja.

Iiisshhhh, tidak kenapa laki-laki itu terus menatapku sedari pagi tadi?

Aku tetap melirik lewat ekor mataku pada laki-laki disebelahku. Sebenarnya dia mau apa sih? Aku begitu geram. Mati-matian aku menahan emosi yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubunku dengan mengepal kuat kedua tanganku erat.

Sampaii...

5 menit...

6...

7...

Sampai 10 menit kenapa laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak mengalihkan tatapannya? Sudah cukup kesabaranku sudah tidak bisa tertahan lagi. Aku tidak peduli jika nanti hukuman akan menimpa padaku oleh Iruka sensei, aku hanya ingin melakukan ini...

 **Bukk!**! Aku menonjok pipi kiri laki-laki itu, sampai siempunya jatuh tersungkur dari tempat duduk. Semua mata otomatis saja langsung menengok ke arah belakang dimana aku sudah melakukan hal itu. Iruka sensi yang tengah mengajarpun menghentikan kegiatannya dan berjalan menuju kearahku.

"Ada apa ini?" ucap Iruka sensei setibanya dihadapanku.

Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya bisa duduk dibangku acuh tak acuh.

"Shhittt, eerrhhh heii kau Hyuga beraninya kau memukul murid baru ini?" ucap gadis berambut kuning, Shion yang tengah membantu laki-laki itu untuk kembali duduk.

"Cciihh" aku hanya berdecak kesal menanggapinya.

"Hyuga-san, Uzumaki-san ikut sensei sekarang" kembali Iruka berujar "Dan kalian kerjakan tugas halaman 20 jangan ribut. " lanjut Iruka dan melangkahkan kaki pergi dari sana diikuti oleh ku dan laki-laki itu.

...

Sesampainya diruang guru kami diceramahi oleh Iruka dan Kakashi sensei yang sekaligus sebagai wali kelas kami. Baru sehari laki-laki ini bersekolah sudah tersandung masalah saja hahaha, terlebih denganku? Benar-benar cari mati dia.

"Coba jelaskan bagaimana bisa kamu seorang gadis sampai meninju laki-laki seperti Naruto sampai seperti itu? Terlebih dia murid baru, bagaimana bisa kamu melakukan hal itu, apa kamu punya masalah dengan dia?" ucap Kakashi melihat pipi kiri Naruto lebam.

"Dia mengejekku" balasku begitu dingin dan Kakashi sudah kebal dengan sikapku ini.

"Benarkah itu Naruto?" tanya Iruka sekarang.

"Mungkin tatapanku dianggap mengejek ya?" jawabnya seraya mengelus-ngelus pipinya, acuh tak acuh.

"Maksudmu?" kembali Kakashi bertanya.

"Aku hanya memandangnya sensei tidak lebih. Dan seterusnya ya seperti inilah jadinya"

"Hyuga Hinata, apa itu bisa dibilang mengejek?" ucap Iruka sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya padaku. Persis seperti kedua orang tua itu lakukan padaku di masa lalu.

 _'Benar-benar orang-orang sudah tidak memperdulikanku lagi. seenaknya saja mereka menyalahkanku tanpa tahu kebenarannya'_ batinku.

"Gomen saya yang salah" hanya itulah ucapanku sebelum pergi dari ruangan itu, dan membungkuk pada mereka semua.

Suasana sudah sepi sekarang, tentu saja bel pulang sudah berbunyi saat aku berada diruang guru tadi. Kelas sudah kosong sekarang, aku berjalan menuju bangku dan duduk begitu saja seraya menunduk. Entah kenapa cairan bening keluar dari mataku tanpa aku perintah.

Aku kembali menangis? Yah setiap aku memikirkan bahwa tidak ada yang perduli hatiku rasanya begitu sakit. Jadi lagi-lagi aku yang bersalah? Yah mungkin seperti itu. Aku menangis dalam diam. Sampai... **Krekk!** Pintu dibuka oleh seseorang dengan cepat aku menghapus air mata dan bergegas mengambil tas dan keluar dari sana.

Langkahku harus terhenti saat di hadapaku sudah berdiri orang yang membuat aku jengkel. Tanpa menghiraukannya aku menyenggol bahu kanan laki-laki itu dan pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Aku terus berjalan seorang diri untuk segera sampai ke apartemen. Dimana selama ini aku tinggal setelah ditendang keluar dari rumah besar Hyuga. Tak peduli mereka hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Uang, harta, kekayaan bagiku tak penting. Jujur aku masih teringat saat bersama-sama mereka. Aku berhenti sejenak di jembatan jalan memandang langit yang sudah berwarna orange "Haahhh, benar-benar hari yang sangat membosankan" gumamku. Ditemani oleh dinginnya udara, dan air sungai dibawah sana yang mengalir begitu tanang.

Namun ketenangan itu tak bertahan lama saat...

 **Puukk!** Seseorang menepuk pundakku.

Aku terlonjak kaget oleh ulah orang itu, terlebih mengetahui orang yang menepukku dia adalah...

"KAAUUUU?!" teriakku tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Bukankah kita sudah berkenalan? Panggil aku Naruto"

Aku menghela nafas untuk menenangkan segala emosi yang hinggap. "Hmmm, ada apa" lanjutku setelah sedikit meredakan keterkejutan tadi.

"Heheheh. Eeuummm... gomen" ucapannya lagi membuat aku menatap mata birunya itu.

"Untuk" kembali nada dingin aku layangkan lagi, dan segera mengalihkan tatapan sebelum aku terhipnotis lebih dalam.

"Yaahh... untuk kejadian tadi. Aku tahu aku yang salah. Gomen sudah membuat Iruka dan Kakashi sensei menyalahkanmu" entah kenapa Naruto mengucapkan hal itu seraya membungkuk, mungkinkah dia benar-benar menyesal?

Aku tidak bergeming sama sekali, aku lebih memilih untuk menatap kedepan melihat matahari yang sebentar lagi akan terbenam. Hening, setelah ucapan Naruto barusan kami berdua tidak lagi melontarkan kata. Sampai Naruto kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi setelah mendengar teman-teman selalu membicarakanmu, aku sedikit memahami sikapmu itu. Maka dari itu berubahlah, aku yakin setelah kamu berubah orang-orang akan menyukaimu" ucap Naruto begitu lembut mungkin dia takut jika aku akan marah. Mungkin aku memang akan bersikap seperti itu.

Aku kembali menengokan kepala menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak suka "Kau, baru sehari kau datang kesini dan sudah mengatur hidupku. Kau pikir kau siapa, HAH!" kembali aku berteriak lagi padanya seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto lalu pergi begitu saja dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Naruto entah kenapa terus saja memikirkan tindakannya tadi. Apa ia salah berucap seperti itu? Apa ia keterlaluan? Apa ia terlalu ikut campur? Apa ia... apa iaaaaaa? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan memenuhi pikirannya sekarang.

Tatapannya fokus menatap langit-langit kamar yang diterangi lampu itu.

"Aku kenapa ya? Benar aku kan baru mengenalnya hari ini, kenapa aku berbuat seperti itu? Aaarrgghhh baka... baka... bakaaa" Naruto terus menjambak-jambak rambut kuningnya itu dan duduk diking size besar miliknya.

"Aku memang baru mengenalnya, tapi melihat mata bulan itu yang cahayanya seakan redup membuatku tidak nyaman" lanjutnya lagi, "Hinata, Hyuga Hinata. Apa aku menyukainya ya?"

.

Hinata terus menyibukan dirinya didalam apartemen yang cukup luas untuk ditinggali seorang diri dengan belajar untuk menghilangkan pikiran aneh yang sedari tadi terus menghantuinya.

 _'...Maka dari itu berubahlah, aku yakin setelah kamu berubah orang-orang akan menyukaimu'_ ucapan dari laki-laki kuning itu membuat Hinata sama sekali tidak fokus dalam mengerjakan tugasnya kali ini.

"Aaarrgggg dasar kuning sialan. Dia pikir dia siapa mengatur hidupku. Huhh menyebalkan"

"MENYEBALKAANNNNNNNNN" Teriakan menggema diapartemen itu...

TBC...

Bagaimana? semoga suka ya... Jaa samapi jumpa di next chap :) :)

 **LuluK-chan473** : heheh iya memang :( udh lanjut nih semoga suka ya :) ga deehh hyugana ga akan berhenti heheh arigato udah ngereviews :)

 **Aizen L sousuke** : arigato udah ngereviews :)

: udah next nih semoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviews :)

 **Coklat Je** : gomen udah dibuat sedih :( udah next nih semoga suka ya :) arigato udah ngereviews :)

 **Helena Yuki** : arigato ne, udah lanjut semoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviews :)

 **Ana** : gomen mba cerita hyugana ga masuk akal :) hyugana cuman nuangin imajinasi lewat fiksi aja sekali gomen mba :) arigato udah ngereviews dan ngasih sarannya :)

 **ika chan** : udah next semoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviews :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 : Laki-laki itu! Mengusik Kehidupanku.**

 **Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

.

.

.

 ** _Gadis yang mengenakan dress putih selutut tanpa lengan itu terus berjalan didalam kegelapan. Rasa sakit di telapak kakinya tak pernah ia hiraukan. Cairan bening berhasil merembes keluar dari kedua matanya. Gadis itu seakan tidak terima dengan kegelapan yang hinggap begitu saja dalam kehidupannya. Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan cahayanya lagi walaupun hanya satu titik itu tak apa, gadis itu sangat menginginkannya. Berjalan dan terus berjalan akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan titik cahaya itu yang masuk begitu saja dalam kegelapan ini. Gadis itupun berlari kearah cahaya._**

 **Naruto POV.**

Hari ini adalah hari keduaku bersekolah disekolah baru. Hari ini aku merasa begitu bersemangat mengawali hariku. Sarapanku masih sama hanya dengan roti dan susu. Karna tidak ada yang memasakannya jadi hanya inilah yang praktis bagiku. Tatapanku terfokus pada pigura foto dimana didalamnya terdapat kedua orangtuaku. Beliau sudah meninggalkanku sejak aku duduk dibangku SD.

Kejadian bermula ketika waktu itu kami bertiga akan pergi piknik yang setiap pekan selalu kami lakukan.

Namanya anak-anak jika pergi bersama kedua orangtuanya pasti merasakan bahagia yang tak terkira, ya itulah perasaanku waktu itu.

Tapi sepertinya Tuhan tak mengijinkan aku dan kedua orangtuaku untuk menikmati hari-hari bersama. Tuhan berkehendak lain, mobil yang tengah dijalankan oleh Tou-san tiba-tiba saja dari arah depan ditabrak oleh truk yang tengah berjalan begitu kencang dengan muatan yang banyak. Kaa-san berteriak seraya memelukku, semua langsung gelap gulita.

Kesadaranku mulai kembali, sedikit aku mengerjapkan mata. Tubuh kecilku digendong oleh seseorang, entah siapa dia yang jelas aku dibawa masuk kedalam ambulance olehnya.

Beberapa hari setelahnya aku baru diberitahu bahwa Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidak bisa diselamatkan dalam insiden itu.

Tangisanku pecah, merasa kebahagiaanku terenggut begitu saja. Hidupku merasa hampa tanpa adanya kedua orangtuaku yang selalu ada disisiku. Selama ini aku hidup bersama Ojii-chanku, Jiraya. Beliaulah yang sudah membesarkanku selama ini, sampai aku memutuskan untuk tinggal dan bersekolah disini di Tokyo hanya seorang diri.

Tujuanku hanya ingin hidup mandiri dan melupakan yang sudah terjadi.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Naru harap kalian bahagia disana. Naru nyaman tinggal disini, meskipun baru dua hari Naru tinggal disini sudah banyak teman yang Naru dapat. Tapi ada satu gadis yang mengganggu pikiaran Naru, aku ingin membawanya kembali kejalan yang semestinya. Dukung Naru ya Kaa-san, Tou-san. Baiklah Naru berangkat dulu. Jaa"

Itu adalah kebiasaanku, dimana setiap ada kejadian pasti akan aku ceritakan pada mereka. Meskipun aku tahu itu hanya sebuah foto tapi aku merasa mereka bisa mendengarku, karna aku yakin mereka selalu berada dihatiku sampai kapanpun itu. Aku harap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

 **Naruto POV END**

...

Hari ini aku masih sama. Masih menjadi gadis dingin dan cuek dengan keadaan sekitar, sampai aku menemukan kebenaran maka inilah yang bisa aku lakukan. Sungguh aku tidak bisa lagi menjadi pribadiku yang dulu.

Setiap pulang sekolah aku habiskan untuk berlatih beladiri menjadikanku menjadi lebih kuat untuk menemukan penjahat yang sudah membunuh adikku. Jika perlu akan ku tebus nyawa dengan nyawa.

Aku terus berjalan untuk segera sampai disekolah, pandanganku menatap liar kesekitaran. Banyak siswa lain juga berangkat sekolah, namun mereka berbeda denganku. Jika aku disini berjalan sendiri maka mereka berjalan dan tertawa dengan teman-temannya. Jujur, ada perasaan iri disini, dimana aku juga ingin mempunyai seseorang untuk sekedar berbagi senyuman denganku. Tapi sampai sekarangpun teman seakan sudah hilang dalam kamus kehidupanku. Aku sudah terbiasa sendirian, tidak memperdulikan lagi soal senyum manis dan bersikap baik pada orang lain.

Aku hanya milik diriku sendiri. Hanya ada aku tanpa orang lain. Semua hilang sejak kejadian itu menimpa hidupku. Ketika kecil aku memang dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang sangat menyukai diriku. Namun semuanya harus hilang ketika orang-orang menganggapku lemah dan tak berdaya.

Semuanya seolah menyalahkanku tanpa tahu apapun kebenarannya. Mungkin ini adalah jalan kehidupanku, aku harus menjalankannya dengan sebaik mungkin sampai kebenaran akan berbicara.

Jujur waktu itu aku sangat membenci diriku. Aku begitu lemah sampai tidak bisa membela diri, yang bisa aku lakukan hanya menerima cacian dan makian tanpa bisa berbut apa-apa sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk merubah sikap, dan inilah aku sekarang. Seperti terlahir kembali, aku tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain. Aku nyaman seperti ini.

"Ohayo, Hi-na-ta-chan" tidak, seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku menatapnya dengan aura yang seakan-akan ingin memakannya sekali lahap, pria itu begitu menyebalkan menurutku "Aku benci panggilan itu" ucapku dingin dan berjalan mendahuluinya.

...

"Ohayo, minna~" ucap Naruto sesampainya dikelas.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun" balas Shion menghampiri Naruto.

Aku bisa mendengar sapaannya di balas oleh gadis yang sama menyebalkan seperti dirinya. Aku lewat begitu saja didepan kedua orang itu, bisaku rasakan aura gadis berambut kuning itu tidak menyukaiku. "Benar-benar gadis yang buruk" ucapnya, yang seketika menghentikan langkahku, ingin sekali aku membalas ucapannya itu, sayang laki-laki menyebalkan ini malah membawaku untuk duduk "Aaahhh... Hinata ayo kita duduk"

"Tidak usah kamu hiraukan ucapan Shion tadi" ku dengar dia berucap kembali. Aku mendelik dan berucap "Kau, urus saja dirimu sendiri" lalu kembali memfokuskan membaca novel lagi.

Jam pelajaran pertama sudah berlangsung. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mendengarkan ceramah dari wali kelasku. Dia tidak mengajar hanya memberitahukan bahwa sebentar lagi, tepatnya 2 bulan kedepan disekolah kami akan mengadakan festival budaya sekolah yang setiap tahun diadakan.

 _'Tuhan percepatlah waktu ini, aku ingin keluar dari kelas yang membosankan ini.'_ batinku

 **Plukk!** Sebuah kertas lipat mendarat di atas mejaku.

Aku menengok kearah samping, dapat dilihat laki-laki bernama Naruto itu menunjuk kertas itu. Tanpa sadar akupun membawanya dan membuka surat itu.

 _ **'Sepertinya festival budaya sekolah terdengar menyenangkan. Festival seperti apa yang dilakukan seolah ini? Apa kamu menyukainya?' ^^v**_

Hah, apa-apaan dia ini sungguh membuatku kesal saja. Tanpa membalas, aku remas dengan kuat kertas darinya tepat dikedua mata biru itu. Tunggu kenapa dia tersenyum? Dia benar-benar bodoh.

Festival budaya sekolah ya? Aku sama sekali tidak berminat mengikutinya. Kenapa? Kalian tahu bagaimana aku melewati festival budaya sekolah saat di kelas 1? Semua orang ingin aku pergi karna kata mereka keberadaanku membawa aura buruk bagi kesuksesaan mereka. Mereka semua berpendapat bahwa aku pembawa sial bagi kelas itu. Karna itulah aku memutuskan untuk tidak akan mengikuti apapun tentang festival budaya ini, lebih baik diam dirumah. Tidur dan terbangun pada keesokan harinya.

Bel istirahat akirnya terdengar, seperti biasa dengan cepat aku berjalan menuju atap sekolah dengan membawa bentoku. Aku makan dengan diam, tatapanku terfokus pada pemandangan yang tersaji didepan.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki begitu cepat menghampiriku saat ini. Aku menengok kesamping melihat kedatangannya, mataku terbelalak seakan tak percaya bagaimana bisa orang itu ada disini? Terlebih lagi diakan murid baru disini. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Haaahhh... hhaaahhh... hhhaahhhh... akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Ternyata kamu ada disini" ucapnya seraya mengatur nafas yang naik turun, tatapanku terfokus padanya yang langsung duduk disampingku.

"Aku mencarimu. Wwaahhhh apa itu buatanmu Hinata? Boleh aku mencicipinya?" lanjutnya lagi melihat bento yang sudah aku makan sebagian. Dan tanpa persetujuanku, dia memakan telur gulung milikku begitu saja. Siallnya aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sekarang, seakan tenggorokan ini tercekat untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata yang sedari tadi ingin dilontarkan.

"O...oiishi..." ujarnya terlihat menikmatinya.

"Ka...kau. iisshhh menyebalkan, nih habiskan" akhirnya aku bisa mengeluarkan suara juga, tanpa sadar memberikan makananku padanya.

"Panggil aku Naruto"

Setelah mengucapkan itu entah kenapa suasana menjadi hening, aku kembali tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata lagi. Naruto? Laki-laki ini begitu saja mengganggu hidupku. Mengusik begitu saja hidup damai yang selama ini sudah aku jalani.

"Apa kamu sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" kudengar dia berkata lagi, mungkinkah dia melihatku yang tengah melamun?

"A..aahh" aku tersentak dibuatnya "Tidak" lanjutku lagi dingin seperti biasa.

"Hahh... ternyata kamu masih menyembunyikan perasaanmu"

"Apa maksudmu?" tatapanku bertemu dengannya.

Dengan tatapan penuh ketegasan ia berucap kembali "Aku tahu, ini bukan dirimu"

Apa? Apa yang dikatakannya? Ini bukan diriku? Benar ini memang bukan diriku, eehh tapi kenapa dia bisa mengucapkan hal itu padaku? Dia orang baru dalam hidupku, tapi kenapa dia bisa begitu mudah membaca situasiku? Mataku terbelalak lagi mendengar ucapnya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" hanya itu ucapan yang bisa aku lontarkan untuknya.

"Aku memang tidak tahu ada apa denganmu sebenarnya. Tapi menurutku kamu harus merubah kembali sikapmu itu"

Sudah cukup, aku tidak bisa kembali mendengarkan ucapannya yang seolah-olah mengatur hidupku. Dia pikir dia siapa? Emosi yang sudah aku tahan tidak bisa tertahankan lagi, ingin sekali aku menojoknya lagi. Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur dalam hidupku" aku berdiri dan berjalan menjauhinya meninggalkan dia seorang diri.

...

"Apa-apaan dia itu" gerutuku di sepanjang jalan menuju kelas.

Semua siswa dan siswi yang berada dikoridor menatapku sekarang, aku sudah terbiasa mendapatkan tatapan semua orang padaku seperti itu. Bisikan demi bisikan sudah sering terdengar. Ternyata rumor bahwa aku gadis yang dingin dan tidak berperasaan sudah menyebar keseluruh penjuru sekolah ini. Tak apa Hinata kamu sudah terbiasa mendapatkannya, aku mencoba menenangkan diriku sendiri.

Saat akan membuka pintu kelas, tanganku terhenti melihat ada tangan lain yang membukanya. Aku menengok melihat, hah tidak dia lagi. Uzumaki Naruto, yah itu namanya. Dia selalu menggangguku 2 hari ini, mungkinkah masa-masa sekolahku akan selau terusik oleh keberadaannya? Ohh tidakk...

"Ayo masuk, Hi-na-ta-chan" kembali dia mengucapkan namaku dengan embel-embel itu. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya, akupun melakukan...

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya kuning-baakkaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

 **Duaghh!**! Kulihat dia terpental masuk kedalam kelas setelah mendapatkan tendangan mautku. Semua mata kembali menatapku, dapat ku lihat ketiga gadis itu menatapku dengan tatapan menusuk. Aku tahu mereka akan membela siapa... baiklah aku akan meladeni mereka juga. Sudah cukup pertahanan yang selama ini aku lakukan, mulai sekarang aku akan menggertak.

"KAU... lagi-lagi kau menyakiti murid baru ini?" teriak Ino menunjuk dan berjalan kearahku yang akan berjalan masuk kekelas.

"KAU... benar-benar HYUGAAAAAAA tidak berperasaan. Lihat sudah 2 kali kau menyakiti Naruto-kun" sekarang giliran si gadis kuning satunya lagi, Shion.

Sedangkan gadis berambut permen kapas itu mengepalkan tangannya seolah-olah ingin menghajarku.

"Ada masalah?" tanyaku dingin.

"KAU, aku muak dengan sikapmu itu kkhhiiyyaaa..." Haruno berlari menujuku seraya mengarahkan tinjuannya padaku, ciahh hanya itukah...

 **Buughh!** Semua mata memandang kami.

"Sugoii hanya dengan satu tangan Hyuga itu bisa menahan pukulan Sakura? Hyuga benar-benar menakutkan"

"Aku dengar gadis itu mengikuti salah satu olahraga beladiri lo"

"Ah yang benar?"

"Eeuuummm, dan kalian harus hati-hati dengannya, karna beladiri yang ia ikuti adalah dari peguruan Akastsuki"

"Benarkah"

"Euummm"

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari belakangku, benar aku memang mengikuti olahraga beladiri. Apa ada masalah? Benar sejak kejadian itu aku memutuskan untuk membuat diriku menjadi lebih kuat. Kata lemah yang sering aku dengar membuatku semakin yakin tentang menjadikan diriku menjadi lebih lebih kuat.

Pukulan seperti ini sungguh mudah bagiku "Hanya ini kemampuanmu?" tanyaku pada Haruno yang kepalan tangannya masih aku genggam.

"Cihh" dengan kasar dia melepaskannya.

"Minta maaflah kau pada Naruto-kun. SEKARANG" kembali Shion berteriak tepat didepanku.

Kulihat laki-laki itu terduduk menundukan kepalanya, membuat aku tidak bisa melihat seluruh wajahnya. Apa aku menendangnya terlalu kuat ya? Tidak-tidak aku rasa tendangan seorag gadis tidak ada bandingannya dengan pria menurutku. Tapi melihatnya seperti itu...

"SEKARANG" gadis ini benar-benar.

"Apa masalahmu? Apa kamu menykainya Shion?" ucapku, baru kali ini aku menyebutkan nama teman sekelasku.

"Sudah hentikan. Kau Hyuga ikut aku" pria itu berdiri seraya menarikku untuk mengikutinya.

Kini kami sudah berada diatap kembali, melewatkan jam pelajaran yang sudah berlangsung. Benar-benar laki-laki ini membuatku begitu emosi. Setelah menyeretku kesini dia mendiamiku? Hah, sebenarnya mau apa dia?

"Aku harap kau rubah sikapmu itu" akhirnya setelah sekian lama dia mengeluarkan suaranya juga.

"Sudah ku katakan kau_"

"AKU TAHU, INI BUKAN DIRIMU" tidak dia membentakku sekarang, mataku membulat melihat dia berteriak tepat didepan wajahku.

"Aku ingin melihatmu mempunyai teman" lanjutnya lagi dengan suara yang melembut.

"Gomen jika aku sudah membentakmu. Jujur walaupun kita baru saling mengenal aku tidak menyukai sikapmu yang seperti menutupi sesuatu. Maka dari itu dari kemarin aku ingin membawamu kembali kedalam kehidupanmu yang sebenarnya"

Tidak... dia berucap begitu jujur. Aku lihat keseriusan dalam matanya. Mata itu menatapku hangat, aku seolah-olah terhanyut dalam tatapannya. Jujur ketika dia mengetahui apa yang kurasa membuatku tersentuh. Tapi untuk kembali pada sikapku yang dulu apa aku bisa? Aku rasa aku tidak bisa.

Menyakitkan saat kembali pada sikap dan sifatku yang seperti dulu, rasanya hanya dengan mengingat itu membuatku menjadi sakit lagi dan lagi. Tak disadari air mata menetes begitu saja dikedua mataku, pandanganku memburam. Segera kuusap air mata sebelum dia melihatnya walaupun sudah terlambat. Dia, laki-laki itu melihatku menangis sekarang.

"Kau tahu, aku sebenarnya adalah gadis yang cengeng. Aku senang ada seseorang yang mengetahui situasiku saat ini. Tapi untuk kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu aku kira aku tidak akan bisa" racauku menjelaskan.

Aku lihat dia, Naruto tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang begitu indah dan ceria menurutku, tanpa sadar akupun membalas senyumanya itu.

"Kamu nampak lebih cantik jika tersenyum" ucapnya seketika mengejutkanku. Segera aku memudarkan senyuman itu.

"Jangan kamu hilangkan senyuman indah itu. Biarkan aku membantumu untuk kembali ke dirimu yang dulu ya?" lanjutnya lagi masih sama, begitu yakin.

Kenapa aku menganggukan kepala? Entahlah sisi lain di diriku menyuruhku begitu, entah kenapa aku begitu merasa bahwa laki-laki ini sangat mengerti akan keadaanku, entah kenapa aku mempercayainya juga.

...

 **Naruto POV**

Jujur saja diawal kita bertemu, sisi lain dalam diriku mengatakan jika aku harus mengembalikanmu pada dirimu yang sebenarnya. Aku tahu kita memang baru kenal dan entah kenapa prilakumu itu menggangguku. Lihat kamu memang lebih cantik jika tersenyum Hinata. Aku harap apapun kejadianmu dimasa lalu, kamu bisa melupakannya begitu saja.

Aneh ya, jika ada orang seperti aku? Apa aku berlebihan? Terlihat seperti apa aku sekarang? Entahlah aku hanya ingin membantunya saja karna akupun pernah berada diposisi seperti itu dan rasanya berat untuk dijalani. Semoga perbuatanku ini akan berdampak baik bagi kehidupannya. Yah aku harap seperti itu.

.

.

.

 **Hinata POV**

Hari-hari berikutnya disekolah terasa berbeda, aku kini mempunyai seorang teman. Tanpa sadar justru dialah yang menjadi temanku sekarang. Yah dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, siswa baru yang begitu berbeda. Dia adalah orang yang baik, caranya memperlakukanku begitu berbeda dari orang lain, tatapannya juga berbeda dari yang lain. Tatapan benci yang selalu aku lihat tidak pernah ada sama sekali dalam mata biru itu.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan"

Dan kini pagiku juga terasa berbeda, jika pada awalnya tidak ada satu orangpun yang mengucapkan selamat pagi untukku dan kini aku mendapatkannya juga. Aku begitu tersentuh dengan kesungguhan laki-laki ini untuk membawaku ke diriku yang dulu.

"O...ohayo" aneh rasanya ketika aku membalas sapaan darinya.

Diapun duduk dibangkunya menghadap padaku yang masih asyik dengan novel di tanganku "Kamu memang sangat menyukai membaca novel ya" ucapnya lagi menghentikan bacaanku.

"Eeuumm, seperti itulah"

"Apakah kamu tidak risih dengan pandangan-pandangan itu?" lanjutku lagi seraya melihat kesekitar dimana semua penghuni kelas selalu memperhatikan kami selama seminggu ini.

"Risih? Buat apa? Akukan tidak melakukan apapun" jawabnya begitu enteng, akupun memandangnya sekilas, aku tahu jika dia berucap dengan jujur.

Tatapanku terpokus kedepan "Kamu melakukan kesalahan, yaitu selalu berdekatan denganku. Dan mereka sama sekali tidak menyukainya"

"Aku tidak perduli"

"Apa?"

"Akukan sudah berjanji padamu apakah kamu lupa?"

Ingataku kembali pada saat Naruto membawaku ke atap sekolah hari itu.

 _ **"Aku berjanji akan membantumu mendapatkan seorang teman yang akan menemanimu juga aku berjanji akan mengembalikanmu"**_

 _'Justru kaulah temanku sekarang'_ batinku. Ucapannya,selalu berputar bagaikan kaset kusut memutari pikiranku. Membantuku mempunyai seorang teman? Teman? Entahlah aku merasa tidak yakin akan mendapatkannya. Bagaimana bisa mendapatkan seorang teman, mereka berdekatan denganku saja enggan. Jikapun nanti aku tidak mendapatkan teman seorangpun disekolah ini asalkan kamu tidak pernah hilang disisiku saja. #eehh?

"Sudahlah kamu tidak perlu membantuku sampai sejauh itu." Ucapku lagi seraya kembali membaca novel.

"Tidak, jika aku sudah berjanji maka aku akan menepati janji itu"

"Heemm, terserah" jawabku acuh tak acuh.

Dia benar-benar laki-laki yang baik, bagaimana bisa dia masih bertahan dengan sikapku ini? Jika orang lain yang ada diposisinya mungkin mereka sudah berlari dan tidak akan sudi lagi bersamaku. Tapi yang aku rasa dia begitu berbeda dari yang lain, entahlah itu hanya menurutku saja.

Walaupun pada awalnya aku menganggap dia sebagai pengusik di dalam hidupku, tapi yang aku rasakan sekarang adalah dia sebagai cahaya didalam kegelapanku.

...

Angin sore menerbangkan setiap anak rambut yang sengaja aku gerai. Segaris warna jingga dipadu dengan warna indigo menggambarkan 2 orang sekaligus. Setelah pulang sekolah bukan apartemen yang menjadi tujuan pulangku melainkan tempat latihan yang selama 1 tahun ini aku geluti.

Sudah terlihat dozo dimana aku latihan. Aku menggeser pintu besar itu, terlihat sudah banyak anggota lain yang datang.

"Datang juga kau Hinata-chan"

"Hmm, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Nagato-senpai" yah dia adalah ketua sekaligus pendiri dozo ini.

"Kau masih saja cuek seperti dulu" ujar pria berambut kuning panjang.

Aku tersenyum sekenanya "Arigato Deidera-senpai"

"Waawaa, lihat itu gadis Hyuga ini bisa tersenyum juga"

Aku mengembungkan pipi pertanda tak suka dengan ucapannya itu "Urusaii, Hidan-senpai"

"Hahahaha"

Semua orang tertawa melihat kepergianku, aku pergi untuk berganti pakaian.

Kini aku kembali dengan pakaian latihanku, semuanya mulai berlatih. Kalian tahu beladiri apa yang aku ikuti? Yaitu olahraga beladiri Kendo.

 _Kendo merupakan seni beladiri yang berasal dari Jepang, lebih tepatnya berasal dari Kota Ken yang artinya pedang dan do berarti jalan. Jadi beladiri kendo adalah suatu jalan atau proses disiplin dari yang membentuk suatu pribadi samurai yang pemberani dan loyal._

Sebab itulah ketika aku mulai mengikuti beladiri ini aku merasa menjadi pribadi yang lain, tentu saja aku juga menginginkan jauh lebih kuat lagi untuk menemukan orang-orang itu dan membuktikan kebenarannya. Menjadi pemberani dan kuat. Itulah yang aku inginkan. Seperti namanya, beladiri ini menggunakan senjata pedang.

Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana sensasinya saat aku mengalahkan Nagato-senpai ketika aku menyingkirkan pedangnya dari tangannya. Perasaan puas dan lega begitu terasa dalam hatiku. Mungkinkah aku sudah menjadi kuat? Tidak semua itu belum memuaskanku ketika aku belum membunuh orang yang telah membunuh adikku dan menghancurkan kebahagiaanku.

...

Kilatan dalam mata lavender itu kentara dengan cahaya senja yang mulai meredup. Peluh yang menetes didahinya tak pernah Hinata hiraukan, nafasnya yang naik turun tidak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk menghentikan latihan. Ini baru 1 jam berlalu bagi Hinata itu adalah pemanasan baginya.

Latihan sesungguhnya baru akan dilakukan, rasa sakit didalam hatinya mendorong dia untuk terus berlatih, berlatih dan berlatih tanpa Hinata memikirkan tentang fisiknya.

"Bagus Hinata hhaahh~ hhaahhh~... , kau sudah mengalahkanku. Ayo kita istirahat dulu" ajak sang senpai, Nagato, seraya mengatur nafasnya.

Namun Hinata tidak menghiraukan perkataan senpainya itu, malah ia semakin agresif melawannya "Tidak senpai, aku belum puas mengalahkanmu" seringaian tajam tercetak di wajah cantik itu.

Nagato hanya bisa menuruti apa kemauan Hinata yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri ini. Bagaimanapun juga Nagato sedikitnya tahu tentang rasa sakit Hinata.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan sampai kau tidak bisa bertanding lagi"

"HA'i. Bersiaplah senpai hhhhyyyiiiiiaaaaaa"

Suara Hinata menggema disana, semangatnya semakin membara. Mungkin Hinata merasa tertantang dengan ucapan senpainya itu.

Tbc...

 **Gomen jika mengecewakan:) baiklah sampai jumpa lagi. Jika berkenan tinggalkan reviewsnya ya. Arigato jaa :) :)**

 **Ana :** Heheh ngga papa ko ga tersinggung sama sekali, malahan terimakasih mbak mau ngasih saran buat na itu juga untuk kepentingan fic ini. Aamiin mbak mkasih :) terimakasih udah menyukai fic na :) ngapain mbak ngurus RT? heheh. arigato mbak udah ngereviews selalu :)

 **Helena Yuki :** arigato ne, semoga kelanjutannya ga mengecewakan ya :) arigato udah ngereviews :)

 **LuluK-chan473 :** arigato Luluk-chan :) udah lanjut nih semoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviews :)

 **Anata 1703 :** udah lanjut nih :) untuk masalah tahu atau engga nanti bakalan dijelasin di chap selanjutnya :) oke ganbatte :) arigato udah ngereviews :)

 **:** arigato udah ngereviews :)

 **Aizen L sousuke :** okeoke siap.. udah lanjut :) arigato udah ngereviews :)

 **Aldo Scott Kennedy :** udah lanjut nih :) arigato ne :) semoga suka dengan kelanjutannya, arigato udah ngereviews :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 : Terperangkap Dalam Pesonanya!**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

.

.

.

 _ **Aku terus berlari menerjang setitik cahaya di hadapanku. Semakin ku berlari cahaya itu semakin merembes masuk di kegelapan ini. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum menatap cahaya itu. Pesona akan keindahan sang cahaya mampu menerangi kegelapan ini.**_

.

Sudah hampir dua bulan Hinata dan Naruto, laki-laki yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam hidupnya itu selalu bersama-sama. Mulai dari berangkat sampai sepulang sekolah mereka selalu berdua. Tak jarang banyak murid-murid lain yang mencibir bahkan menatap tidak suka pada Hinata. Karna sudah lama ini fans girls yang menggilai Naruto telah terbentuk.

Melihat perawakannya yang tinggi semampai, berkulit tan, mata biru cerah serta kepribadiannya yang baik hati banyak siswi-siswi tergila-gila padanya. Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu akan teriakan demi teriakan yang dilontarkan adik kelasnya juga sesama angkatannya itu. Berbeda dengan Hinata, dia merasa minder ketika berdekatan dengan laki-laki itu yang kini sudah populer.

Lihat saja sekarang Hinata tengah berdiri menyender pada tembok di atap sekolah bersama Naruto yang tengah berada disisinya untuk menghindari para penggemar Naruto.

"Sudah ku bilang kamu jangan bersamaku terus" ujar Hinata kembali ketus, entah karna apa."Loh memangnya kenapa. Akukan sudah berjanji, sudahlah Hinata jangan hiraukan mereka. Bagaimana dengan tawaranku semalam?" tanyanya lagi pada Hinata.

Hinata sedikit berpikir dengan ucapan yang semalam Naruto bicarakan lewat ponselnya. Dia mengatakan bahwa ia akan membantu Hinata untuk mendapatkan seorang teman.

 _'Teman ya? Apa aku bisa?'_ batin Hinata menimbang-nimbang.

"Bagaimana caranya, dan kau janji tidak akan membicarakan hal ini pada siapapun?" akhirnya hanya itulah yang bisa Hinata ucapkan setelah sedikit meyakinkan akan tawaran dari laki-laki itu.

"Gampang, hmm aku selalu berjanji padamu" Naruto nampak bersemangat setelah mendengar jawaban dari Hinata, dia menghadap Hinata sekarang "Kamu hanya perlu tersenyum dan bersikap baik, itu saja" lanjutnya lagi seraya memamerkan senyum cerahnya itu.

"A...apa? bersikp baik? Tidak tidak aku tidak mau" Hinata merajuk melipatkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Loh memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak"

Bagaimanapun bersikap baik bagi Hinata sangat sulit untuk dilakukannya, ingatan masa lalu tentang kehidupan saat ia masih bersikap baik selalu menghantuinya. Tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan untuk Hinata bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi.

Walaupun kini Hinata sudah bisa sedikit tersenyum tapi untuk tersenyum tulus pada semua orang Hinata masih enggan untuk melakukannya. Takut jika orang lain akan menatapnya jijik dan seolah-olah so bertingkah baik. Hinata tidak ingin mendapatkan hal itu lagi.

...

"Bagaimana, apa kamu memiliki rencana untuk menjauhkan Naruto dari Hinata, ne Sakura?" tanya seorang gadis yang tengah duduk diatas meja.

"Itu tidak mudah Shion, bagaimanapun juga mereka terlihat serasi jika bersama" jawab gadis beramput permen kapas itu menimpali pertanyaan temannya.

"Haahh~ kalian ini, bagaimana jika sepulang sekolah nanti kita menyusun rencana" kini giliran gadis yang selalu menguncir rambutnya itu.

"Apa rencanamu Ino-chan?" terlihat Shion begitu antusias dengan ucapan sahabat yang satunya ini.

Ino hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mengisyaratkan bahwa rencananya pasti akan membuahkan hasil.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi setengah jam yang lalu, kini sekolah mulai menyepi yang ada hanya siswa dan siswi yang mengikuti kegiatan klub. Hinata sedang berada di loker untuk mengganti sepatunya, niatnya untuk pulang cepat harus pupus kala sensei Kurenai memintanya membantu membereskan beberapa buku diperpustakaan.

Bagaimanapun jika ada seseorang minta bantuannya Hinata tidak bisa menolak apa lagi ini senseinya sendiri.

"Haah~" helaan nafas terdengar begitu berat saat langkah kaki itu akan beranjak dari sana.

Tatapannya melihat kedepan dimana disana ada 2 orang gadis tengah bercanda gurau. Entah kenapa ketika melihat kedua gadis itu bersama perasaan sesak selalu menghampiri Hinata. Perasaan iri setiap kali melihat mereka tertawa hinggap begitu saja dihatinya.

 _'Mempunyai teman berbagi mungkin tak buruk juga'_ batinnya berucap, tatapannya kini menatap kesekitaran dimana ada beberapa pohon besar tumbuh digerbang sekolahnya. Namun yang menjadi fokus tatapannya bukan pada pohon-pohon itu melainkan pada sebuah pot bunga kermik berukuran besar yang tak sengaja tersenggol oleh siswi yang tengah berada diatas atap.

"Apa kau melihat Hyuga?" tanya Ino yang tengah sibuk dengan ponsel pintar ditangannya.

Sedangkan Sakura nampak sedang berpikir dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya menekan dagu "Ssss, apa kita harus ya membantu Shion? Aku merasa tidak yakin"

Mendengar sahabatnya membicarakan Shion, Ino menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kesamping dimana Sakura juga tengah berdiam diri disana "Aku juga tidak yakin"

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, tempat mereka pijaki sekarang sedetik kemudian akan menjadi tempat malapetaka bagi mereka berdua, jika tidak ada seseorang yang menghalangi malapetaka itu.

Pot itu terjatuh dan Hinata tahu kemana arah jatuhnya itu, sampai ia melakukan tindakan ini

"Kamu harus lebih berani untuk melakukan hal baik lagi. Ingat untuk mendapatkan seorang teman harus tersenyum dan berbuat baik" perkataan Naruto kini terngiang di telinganya seolah memberikan keberanian padanya untuk melakukan hal itu, sampai Hinata...

"AAWWAASSSS..." **Brugg! Prang!** Suara orang dan benda jatuh sangat nyaring terdengar disana.

Siapa lagi jika bukan Hinata yang mendorong kedua gadis itu untuk menghindari kecelakaan yang tadi sempat akan menimpa mereka.

Mereka terjatuh, duduk saling berhadapan. Sakura dan Ino, kedua gadis itu tertegun dengan perbuatan yang Hinata lakukan, pasalnya mereka tidak akan menyangka jika Hinata akan melakukan hal ini. Keduanya saling bertatapan melihat Hinata yang tengah mengatur nafasnya menatap mereka berdua.

"Ka...kau? apa yang kau lakukan?" Ino memulai pembicaraan.

"A..aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan kalian dari itu" tunjuk Hinata pada pot bunga yang sudah bercecran di tanah.

Ino dan Sakura menatap kebelakang Hinata untuk melihat hal itu, matanya terbelalak setelahnya.

"Tapi kenapa kau menyelamatkan kami?" kini giliran Sakura yang berbicara, memastikan ada apa dengan Hinata.

"A...aku ha...hanya ingin menyelamatkan kalian" senyum bercampur perasaan gugup kini tengah melanda Hinata, bagaimanapun juga untuk kembali bersikap baik tak mudah untuk ia lakukan sekarang.

"Aneh" itulah jawaban yang diberikan oleh Ino dan Sakura sebelum mereka meninggalkan Hinata sendirian disana.

 _'Aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan seorang temanpun'_ Hinata kembali membatin saat melihat kedua punggung gadis itu hilang di belokan gerbang sekolah.

...

 _"Moshi-moshi, ne Ino-chan apakah rencana kalian berhasil?"_ tanya seorang gadis disebrang telpon.

 _"Hah~ gomen Shion kami belum sempat menjalankan tugas untuk menjahilinya"_ balas Ino yang tengah menerima panggilan dari Shion.

 _"Kenapa? Besok pagi kau akan menjalankannyakan kan?"_

 _"Gomen Shion, entah kenapa aku tidak tertarik untuk menjahili Hyuga itu lagi. sudah ya aku mau tidur. Oyashumi"_

Tuutt... ttuttt... telpon di akhiri begitu saja oleh Ino tanpa sekalipun memberikan Shion mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Wajah tidak suka kini terpancar dari gadis berambut blonde itu, Shion nampak tengah menahan emosi disana terbukti dari pegangan kuat diponsel miliknya "Baiklah aku saja yang akan melakukannya sendiri. Kau Hyuga bersiaplah esok pagi" seringaian muncul dibibir ranumnya.

.

Hinata berjalan menaiki tangga untuk menuju kelasnya yang berada dilantai 2, tatapannya terfokus pada ketiga gadis yang tengah berdiri di ujung tangga. Mereka juga tengah menatapnya intens, seolah pembicaraan atau lebih tepatnya kegosipan mereka harus terhenti oleh keberadaan Hinata. Dimana objek kegosipan mereka sudah ada dihadapannya dan berjalan melewati mereka.

"Aku dengar disekolah ini ada seorang pembunuh" ujar salah seorang gadis berambut blonde beriris menyerupai Hinata, seolah-olah ia sengaja mengatakan hal itu.

Kaki Hinata seketika menyuruhnya untuk diam ditempat, memunggungi mereka untuk mendengar lebih jelas lagi apa yang akan mereka katakan selanjutnya.

Temannya yang berambut hitam berponi rata dengan iris hijau mendelik kearah Hinata yang tengah berdiri mematung disana "Euumm~ apakah yang dibunuhnya itu adalah adiknya sendiri?" sindirnya lagi seraya melipat tangan didepan dada.

"Ohh~~ itu sangat mengerikan" sindiran itu dijawab lagi oleh gadis berambut coklat panjang dengan iris hijau sama dengan temannya, memeluk dirinya sendiri erat seolah-olah takut atas ucapan temannya itu.

Hinata hanya bisa menahan emosi dengan sekuat tenaga mencengkram rok seragamnya kuat. Hinata sadar siapa yang tengah mereka bicarakan, ya itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Apa ada masalah jika aku membunuh adikku?" itulah jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Hinata yang kembali bersikap dingin dengan menengokan kepalanya kearah mereka tanpa menatap mata siapapun. Sedangkan ketiga gadis itu mematung ditempat. Mereka tidak menyangka jika ucapan seperti itu yang akan dilontarkan oleh Hinata.

 _'Benar aku memang bodoh lebih mementingkan sebuah liontin dari pada nyawa adikku. Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah kakak yang kurang ngajar, kalian benar aku adalah seorang pembunuh_ ' batin Hinata melanjutkan.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Hinata kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya berada, tanpa menyadari sepasang mata melihat dan mendengar kejadian yang ada didepannya. Hinata pergi seraya menyibakan rambut panjangnya seolah berkibar diterbangkan oleh angin. Acuh tak acuh dengan keadaan sekitar.

Lain dengan salah satu dari ketiga gadis itu tengah menyeringai puas 'Bagus rencananku berjalan dengan lancar. Pasti setelah mendengar hal itu Naruto-kun akan membencinya, dasar pembunuh'

"Ayo, Akiko, Shizuka kita pergi dari sini" Ujar Shion pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sakura dan Ino kini tengah berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah mereka, keduanya entah kenapa terasa berbeda pagi ini. Bagaimana tidak, mereka berdua terkenal dengan kicauannya malah kini terlihat terdiam satu sama lain. Dari tadi sampai langkah kaki mereka sudah mulai dekat dengan bangunan sekolah tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka?

"Ne, Sakura" bagus, akhirnya Ino mulai tidak betah berlama-lama berdiam seperti ini.

Sakura menengok kearah samping dimana Ino tengah menatapnya juga "Apa, kemarin kita keterlaluan pada Hinata?" lanjut Ino lagi, tunggu? Sejak kapan Ino memanggil gadis itu dengan nama Hinata? Bukankah selama ini dia selalu memanggilnya Hyuga? Mungkinkah mereka benar-benar menyesal?

"Kita mengatainya aneh, haahh~ aku juga merasa tidak enak padanya" balas Sakura yang sama seperti Ino. Ino hanya mengagguk mengiyakan ucapan Sakura.

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mencapai gedung sekolah yang beberapa langkah lagi akan mereka tapaki. Mereka kembali tertenduk dan terdiam.

..

Hinata sudah tiba dikelas, ia tengah duduk seraya menopang dagu menatap kearah luar lewat jendela dekat mejanya menghiraukan ocehan demi ocehan yang setiap hari selalu ia dengar dikelasnya. Pikiran gadis itu tengah kacau sekarang, Hinata sudah tidak peduli lagi jika ia harus dicap sebagai pembunuh adiknya sendiri. Toh label itu sudah didapatkannya selama ini, bahkan keluarganyapun menganggapnya seperti itu.

Entah kenapa anggapan seperti itu yang Hinata dapatkan, tanpa ada bukti apapun yang mengatakan kebenarannya. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima semua sampai ia sendiri yang akan menyelesaikan hal ini. Bagaimanapun juga Hinata merasa terlibat dalam pembunuhan tiba-tiba adiknya itu.

Ucapan laki-laki yang selama ini selalu bersamanya untuk bersikap baik dan manis tak didengar sama sekali oleh Hinata hari ini. Setelah kejadian kemarin, penyelamatan yang dilakukan Hinata malah membuat kedua gadis itu menganggap Hinata aneh semakin membuat Hinata muak dengan bersikap baik.

 _'Persetan dengan berbuat baik'_ batin Hinata.

"Kau, apa-apaan dengan sikap dinginmu itu hah?"

 _'Suara ini, suara bariton ini sepertinya aku tahu siapa dia'_ Hinata melirikan matanya melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri didepannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan meminta penjelasan _'Benar, ternyata dia adalah si kuning baka...'_ lanjutnya berbatin ria.

"Dengarkan aku Hinata, apa-apaan sikapmu tadi HAH?" nada suaranya naik 1 oktaf.

"Urusai" hanya itu yang Hinata ucapkan tanpa merubah posisinya sedikitpun, mengacuhkan laki-laki itu.

 **Bbrraakk!** Naruto menggebrak meja Hinata membuat si empunya terkaget dibuatnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa diam, dengar Hinata jika kamu masih bersikap seperti itu maka kau tidak akan mendapatkan teman satu orangpun"

Mendengar kata teman mata bulan itu terbelalak, mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kelas. Kini penghuni kelas 2-3 itu menatap mereka berdua, pandangan mereka tertegun dengan perkataan Naruto yang berbicara lantang. Hinata yang melihat hal itu merasa malu, takut, marah dan bebebrapa perasaan lain sudah memenuhi hatinya.

Bagaimana bisa Naruto, laki-laki yang di percayainya untuk tidak mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mendapatkan seorang teman telah mengucapkan hal itu di depan semua orang penghuni kelas ini.

"Urusai... urusai URUSAIIII~~"

Emosi sudah tak bisa terkendali lagi, Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas itu, mereka semua mematung ditempat.

Begitupun dengan kedua gadis yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu mendengar pembicaraan tadi.

Hinata tidak memperdulikan tatapan mereka, ia lewat didepan kedua gadis itu seraya mengusap air matanya kasar.

Sepeninggalan Hinata, kelas benar-benar menjadi hening. Semuanya tidak ada yang bisa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Beruntung hari ini dan 4 hari kedepan mereka di bebaskan belajar untuk mempersiapkan festival budaya sekolah yang sebentar lagi akan diadakan dan tentu saja para sensei juga sibuk disana.

Naruto duduk dibangkunya mengacak rambut kuningnya frustasi seolah dia sudah melakukan hal yang sangat patal.

 **Naruto POV**

Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Aku membentaknya... oh tidak kau membuatnya kacau Naruto. Lihatkan dia pergi seraya menangis? Kau sudah berjanji untuk membantunya kembali pada sikapnya yang baik tapi malah kau yang membuatnya semakin bertambah parah.

Aarrgghhh aku memang bodoh, melihatnya menangis kenapa aku juga merasakan sakit? Apa aku? Aku...? tidak tidak terlalu awal bodoh... aku hanya ingin melihat pancaran kebahagiaan dimata bulan itu.

Hanya itu, melihat pancaran cahaya dalam matanya mungkin akan terasa lebih baik ketika melihat matanya selalu meredup aku tidak suka. Dan sekarang apa yang sudah aku lakukan?

Hah~ seharunya aku lebih bisa mengendalikan emosiku, bagaimanapun juga aku terlalu memaksakannya.

Gomen Hinata

...

Sakura dan Ino yang saling bertatapan sedikit mengetahui kejadiannya, mereka berdua berjalan menuju bangku dimana penghuninya tengah menenggelamkan kepala diatas meja.

"Naruto, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Ino setelah mereka sampai disana.

Merasa terusik dengan pertanyaan itu Naruto bangkit dan mendongakan kepalnya menatap dua gadis didepannya.

"Apa?" jawabnya melihat kesekitar yang kini sudah kembali seperti biasa.

"Hinata? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dia?" kini giliran Sakura yang berbicara.

"Hah~ ya seperti yang kalian dengar. Hinata meninginkan seorang teman dan aku berjanji akan membantunya dengan syarat dia harus berbuat baik dan manis tapi sepertinya aku malah mengacaukan janjiku sendiri"

"Be...benarkah itu?" cicit Ino

Naruto mengangguk disana, "Pantas saja dia kemarin sudah berbuat baik pada kami" lanjut Ino lagi.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Naruto bangkit dari duduknya membulatkan kedua mata tidak percaya "Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kemarin Hinata sudah menyelamatkan kami dari kecelakaan, jika tidak ada Hinata mungkin kami sudah mengalami gagar otak oleh pot keramik yang jatuh" Sakura menceritakan detail kejadian kemarin

"Aku menyesal sudah mengatakan dia aneh" Ino menunduk menyesali perbuatannya.

"Kau tahu sekarang Hinata dimana Naruto? Kami ingin meminta maaf padanya" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, aku tahu. Ikut aku"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Naruto pergi diikuti oleh kedua gadis itu untuk mencari keberadaan Hinata.

...

Ketiga gadis bernama Shion, Shizuka dan Akiko itu kini mereka tengah tertawa bersama didalam toilet. Tentu saja mereka tengah melanjutkan kegilaan mereka dengan membicarakan orang lain tentunya. Tak ketinggalan mereka juga tengah mempoles wajah cantik mereka dengan make up yang selalu mereka bawa walaupun sekolah sudah memperingati para siswi untuk tidak membawa alat-alat kosmetik itu.

Tapi apa perduli mereka, ketiganya malah melanggar dan lebih suka memakainya.

"Kau lihat mukanya tadi Shion? Aarrgghhh aku muak ternyata benar Hyuga itu seorang pembunuh ya." Ujar Akiko yang tengah membenahi bedaknya yang sedikit memudar.

Lain halnya dengan gadis yang dipanggil Shion itu, ia tengah mempoles bibirnya dengan lip gloss peach kesukaannya "Hahah, aku juga muakk dengannya" balasnya "Tapi, kenapa ya Naruto-kun selalu saja menempel padanya? Apakah gadis itu melakukan sesuatu padanya? Semacam pelet mungkin?" _apaan kau Shion -_- _

"Hahaha mungkin kau benar, bisa saja. Yang aku tahu Naru-chan tidak seperti itu dengan orang yang baru ia kenal" balas Shizuka yang tengah membenahi maskaranya yang berceceran.

"Tu..tunggu Naru-chan? Kau? Kenapa kau menyebutnya dengan seperti itu?" tunjuk Shion pada Shizuka.

Shizuka yang ditunjuk-tunjuk seperti itu oleh Shion tentu saja tidak diam, dia menurunkan telunjuk tangan sahabatnya itu "Aku memang mengenalnya, jauh sebelum kau mengetahui dia. Bisa dibilang aku ini sahabat masa kecilnya. Sebelum aku kembali ke Jepang dan menetap disini ke Tokyo, dulu aku tinggal di Prancis tepatnya dikota Paris. Nah disanalah aku dan Naruto bertemu dan berteman"

Shion dan Akiko yang mendengar ucapan Shizuka hanya bisa mengedip-ngedipkan mata mereka tidak percaya mungkin dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Mereka berdua tidak mengetahui temannya itu sahabat kecil dari murid baru bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Karna selama ini mereka berdua belum pernah melihat Shizuka berbicara atau saling sapa dengan Naruto.

"Be...benarkah?" ucap Shion dan Akiko bersama yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Shizuka.

"Tapi aku belum pernah melihat kamu berbicara dengannya."

"Bagaimana aku bisa berbicara dengannya jika setiap saat Hyuga itu selalu bersamanya" keluh Shizuka pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kkkyyaaaaa... kau memang sahabat yang paling bisa aku andalkan. Ne bisakah kau membantuku untuk mendapatkannya" Shion begitu kegirangan seraya menerjang Shizuka begitu saja.

"Heeyyy, lep..askan dulu... i..iya akan ku ban..tu kau"

Shion melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum penuh makna pada kedua gadis didepannya itu. Benar saja mereka terlihat begitu akrab, mereka sudah berteman sejak kelas X. Mereka selalu bertiga dalam setiap keadaan. Sampai ketika kenaikan kelas mereka harus berpisah, dan disaat seperti inilah mereka selalu berkumpul bersama. Tak jarang mereka juga selalu pergi hura-hura bersama.

...

Disaat seperti inilah hanya hembusan angin yang bisa memanjakannya. Sapuan, yang terasa dipipinya seolah mengatakan bahwa ** _'masih ada aku menemani, bertahanlah'_** yah seperti itulah pikiran Hinata tentang angin.

"Hanya anginlah teman sejatiku" gumamnya dengan lelehan air mata mengalir tanpa henti dari mata yang dikatupkannya.

Angin membelai rambut panjangnya, memanjakannya seolah mengatakan lagi **_'sabar, hidup tidak seberat yang kau kira'._** Hanya itu yang bisa Hinata lakukan sekarang duduk diatas atap bersandar di tembok merasakan hembusan angin menyambut kedatangannya.

Pikiran kacau, emosi yang tadi sudah memenuhi hatinya sedikit demi sedikit berangsur-angsur menghilang begitu saja, mungkin sang angin yang menyapu membawanya keudara bebas.

Hinata tidak mendengar jika seseorang mendekatinya sekarang, berjongkok dihadapannya yang masih menutup kedua mata indah itu.

Tanpa sadar tangan tan itu mengusap pelan pipi dimana sudah dibanjiri oleh basahnya air mata. Hinata tersentak dengan perbuatan tiba-tiba itu. Tangan hangat dipipinya yang dingin membuatnya membuka mata.

Seketika mata bulan itu terbelalak saat melihat siapa orang yang sudah mengusiknya "Na...na...naruto-kun?" sadar atau tidak kini Hinata sudah menambahkan suffix 'kun' pada nama laki-laki itu. Yah mungkin Hinata sudah menerima keberadaannya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar kegugupan gadis didepannya seraya mengacak surai indigonya lembut.

"Kamu ini, selalu saja pergi ketempat ini. Semenyenangkan itu kah tempat ini?" lanjut Naruto dan duduk disamping Hinata.

Hinata masih tertegun disana bagaimanapun juga tidak ada satu orangpun mengetahui air matanya. Sejak kejadian itu Hinata berjanji jika ia menangis akan bersembunyi dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Namun sekarang laki-laki ini mengetahui dan bahkan menghapusnya begitu saja. Hinata tidak percaya itu sama sekali, Hinata tidak ingin di anggap sebagai gadis yang cengeng walaupun laki-laki itu sudah bersamanya selama 2 bulan ini.

"Gomen"

Kata maaf yang terlontar begitu saja di mulut Naruto sedikit membuahkan hasil, kini Hinata menatapnya. Namun sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suaranya hanya gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban untuk laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa kamu bisa kembali menjadi dingin lagi?" lanjut Naruto dengan suara yang begitu lembut.

Hinata masih menatap mata biru cerah itu masih enggan untuk mengelurkan suaranya tapi setelah melihat tatapan itu melembut akhirnya Hinata bisa mengeluarkan suaranya juga.

"Aku tidak bisa berubah menjadi baik dan manis lagi. Perbuatan baikku tidak dianggap sama sekali. Lebih baik aku seperti ini saja" terdengar suaranya begitu parau.

"Tidak, kamu harus berubah Hinata"

"Ya itu benar"

Tiba-tiba saja dua orang gadis mendekati mereka. Hinata terbelalak tidak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya. Dua gadis yang kemarin sudah diselamatkan olehnya dan mengatakannya aneh kini ada di hadapan Hinata.

Tersenyum begitu tulus dengan tatapan hangat dimana Hinata sama sekali tidak menemukan tatapan seperti itu dari orang lain.

"Ka...kalian?"

"Gomen Hinata kami kemarin menganggapmu aneh" cicit Sakura seraya menunduk pada Hinata.

"Benar Hinata maafkan kami. Jika tidak ada kamu disana mungkin hari ini kami sedang terbaring dirumah sakit. Gomen Hinata atas ucapan kami kemarin dan atas kelakukan kami selama ini padamu" kini giliran Ino yang menundukan kepalanya seolah menyesali perbuatan mereka.

Hinata yang melihat hal itu sama sekali tidak bisa apa-apa "Ka...kalian tidak usah menunduk seperti itu padaku. Aku sudah memaafkan kalian jauh sebelum kalian meminta maaf, juga maaf atas kelakukanku selama ini"

Ino dan Sakura kini menatap Hinata dengan mata berbinar, sedetik kemudian mereka memeluk Hinata erat. Sekali lagi Hinata tertegun atas perbuatan kedua gadis itu, air mata kembali mengalir dikedua pipinya.

"Jadi sekarang kita bertemankan?" lirih Sakura yang masih memeluk Hinata.

"Sudah pasti begitu" jawab Ino yang sama masih memeluk Hinata juga.

Mendengar kedua gadis mengatakan bahwa kini mereka menjadi teman air mata Hinata sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi oleh matanya, mungkin inilah air mata kebahagiaan "Arigato" lirih Hinata kemudian.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu tersenyum bahagia merasa bahwa janjinya sudah ia penuhi salah satunya. "Hei... heii lihat kalian membuat Hinata menangis"

Mendengar Naruto mengucapkan hal itu membuat Sakura dan Ino melepaskan pelukan mereka dan beralih menatap Hinata yang tengah tersenyum seraya menghapus air matanya.

"Hi...hinata apakah kita melukaimu" Sakura kelabakan disana.

Hinata menggeleng seraya berucap "Aku senang mendapatkan teman, sangking senangnya air mata mengalir dimataku hehehe" kekehan Hinata mampu membuat mereka kembali berpelukan dan tertawa bersama.

 _'Syukurlah Hinata, keinginanmu terpenuhi sekarang'_ batin seseorang seraya tersenyum lembut pada ketiga gadis didepannya.

...

 **Hinata POV**

Hari ini aku bagaikan mendapatkan kuncup bunga baru, mendapatkan dua orang teman sekaligus membuatku tak percaya sama sekali. Mereka mungkin bersamaku hampir 5 tahun sejak kami bersama dibangku sekolah menengah tapi bagiku mereka ada dihatiku mulai hari ini. Entah kenapa senyum yang dulu hilang kini mulai kembali aku perlihatkan.

Ini semua berkatnya, sosok pria dengan cahaya menyilaukan bagaikan matahari mampu membuat kegelapan dihidupku sedikit demi sedikit tertimpa cahaya. Pesonanya seakan membuatku terperangkap didalam mata itu. Dia orang baru yang pertama mengerti keluh kesahku. Dia bagaikan matahari kedua dalam hidupku, bolehkan aku menganggapnya matahari yang menyinari aku seoarang? Egois memang tapi aku menginginkan seperti itu.

Biarkan orang menganggapku seperti apa yang jelas seperti inilah yang aku inginkan.

Terperangkap dalam pesonanya? Ehh? Mungkin benar aku sudah terperangkap dalam cahaya pesona miliknya. Iris blue sapphire itu sudah menjeratku untuk selalu menatapnya. Hanya menatap mata itu aku merasa damai, tenang dan aman. Seolah kejahatan yang mengombang-ambingku selama ini tidak seberat yang aku kira.

Arigato Naruto-kun... arigato...

..

Mulai hari ini aku mendapatkan 2 teman sekaligus dia adalah Yamanaka Ino dan Haruno Sakura. Tak pernah ku bayangkan sebelumnya, aku hanya menginginkan seorang teman dan kini malah mendapatkan 2 ahh tidak mungkin 3 orang sekaligus. Kenapa 3? Ya siapa lagi jika bukan Uzumaki Naruto-kun. Kun? Kun? Sejak kapan aku memanggilnya seperti itu? Hahaha entahlah aku merasa nyaman memanggilnya dengan suffix itu, tapi bagaimana jika dia tidak suka ya? Ahh masa bodo.

Berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah dengan 2 teman berada disamping kiri dan kananku membuatku tak percaya dengan apa yang aku dapat.

"Ne, Hinata-chan. Aahh bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" tanya gadis berambut blonde, Ino. Hinata hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum padanya "Yeeyy, eeuummm. Ano begini maukah sepulang sekolah kita pergi bersama-sama ke mall untuk membeli persiapan festival nanti?" lanjutnya lagi.

Mendengar kata festival membuatku tertegun, aku masih takut jika auraku akan membuat kelas kami menjadi sial. Bayangan-bayangan temanku ditahun lalu melintas dikepalaku, membuatku tidak bisa menanggapi pertanyaan Ino-chan ini.

"Hi...hinata, heii Hinata kau tak apa?" Kurasakan Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku, dan aku kembali kealam sadarku.

"A..aahh. festival ya? Haha gomen aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian, hari itu aku ada perlu" bohongku, padahal aku hanya tidak ingin mengacaukannya saja.

"Haahh~ sayang sekali. Baiklah ayo cepat sebentar lagi bel masuk"

Kami berlari menuju gedung sekolah, perasaanku begitu bahagia akhirnya aku mendapatkan teman juga.

Awalnya merasa canggung tapi aku senang mereka ada disisiku, mereka berdua begitu cantik, tidak hanya cantik mereka juga baik. Aku merasa menyesal pernah bersiteru dengan mereka.

Tbc...

Bagaimana gomen jika mengecewakan :)

Oh ya mungkin setelah ini updatenya bakalan lebih lama, karna sudah mulai sibuk dengan dunia nyata :) :)

Baiklah kalau ada saram boleh kritiknya silahkan ditunggu :) :). Jaa sampai jumpa lagi :) :)

 **Ana :** Ohehehe iya semangat mbak ngurus rumah tangga nya. hehe arigato mbak. arigato udah ngereviews :)

 **Coklat Je :** heheh iya tak apa-apa coklat-san :) udah baca juga makasih loh :) udah up nih smoga suka ya :) arigato udah ngereviews :)

 **:** arigato udah ngereviews :)

 **LuluK-chan :** arigato udah ngerevies senpai :)

 **Aldo Scott Kennedy :** heheh arigato gozaimasu Aldo-san. udah up nih semoga suka ya. arigato udah ngereviews :)

 **Aizen L sousuke :** arigato :) arigato udah ngereviews :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 : Festival Budaya Sekolah.**

 **Akhrirnya bisa ngelanjutin juga nihhh semoga suka ya minna :) :)**

 **Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **Pairing NaruHina**

 **.**

 ** _Cahaya itu terus menerangi kegelapanku, setengah kegelapan kini menjadi terang. Cahaya itu terasa hangat menerpa wajahku, seakan ada dua tangan tengah menangkup wajahku kini. Sedikit aku tersenyum merasakan kehangatan ini lagi._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Fetival budaya sekolah ternyata besok ya? Wwaahhh aku tidak sabar menantikannya" ujar Naruto pada Hinata ketika semuanya sibuk dengan persiapan. "Seperti apa fetival disekolahmu tahun lalu. Pasti menyenangkan, ne Hinata? Hinata?" lanjut Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hinata saat melihat gadis itu tengah melamun.

"A..ahhh Naruto-kun. A..apa fetival tahun lalu? Ahaha gomen aku tidak mengikutinya" jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum kikuk membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengikutinya? Bukannya menyenangkan, eeuummm apakah diacara puncak nanti akan ada kembang api?" tanya Naruto beruntun membuat Hinata tertegun mendengarnya.

Hinata menghela nafas begitu berat, tatapannya lurus kedapan "Aku mengacukannya tahun lalu, ya kata mereka kembang api saat acara puncaknya sangat indah." Ujar Hinata "dan aku juga sangat ingin melihatnya" lanjut Hinata yang sedikit mengecilkan nada bicaranya.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut sedikit menyimpulkan sesuatu _'Tahun ini aku yakin akan membawamu melihatnya Hinata'_ senyum itu begitu tulus ia layangkan pada Hinata walaupun gadis itu tidak melihatnya.

...

Hinata duduk dibangkunya seraya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya sedari bel istirahat tadi. Entah kenapa perasaanya tidak enak atas penolakan ajakan Ino pagi tadi ketika mereka berangkat sekolah.

 _'Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah kecewa dari kedua temanku ini, ya semenjak aku menolak ajakan Ino tadi pagi entah kenapa aku merasa kembali canggung diantara mereka. Baru juga kemarin kami bersama saling berbagi canda dan tawa kini seperti ini lagi? Tidak aku tidak menginginkan hal itu lagi. Baiklah apapun yang terjadi aku akan datang di festival nanti'_ batin Hinata seraya mencengkram kuat bento yang berada dipangkuannya.

"Yoshh~" Hinata menepuk kedua pipinya memberikan semangat pada dirinya sendiri, Hinata mencoba untuk membagi bentonya pada mereka.

"Ano, Sakura-san, Ino-san" Hinata berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua yang tengah duduk bersama.

"Ahhh, Hinata. Panggil aku Sakura saja" ujar Sakura melihat kedatangannya.

"Ha'i, etto besok sepertinya aku bisa ko datang ke fetivalnya"

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino memastikan dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Hinata.

"Kkkyyaaaa, aku senang mendengarnya. Waahhh, kamu membawa bento? Boleh aku mencobanya?" lanjut Ino menunjukan wajah memohonnya pada Hinata. Tentu saja Hinata akan membaginya dengan kalian itukan tujuannya sejak awal.

Hinata menyodorkan bentonya kearah Ino dan duduk didepan mereka "Aku memang ingin memberikannya pada kalian. Semoga kalian suka ya" ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

Ino langsung membawanya dan membuka melihat isi didalamnya. Mata birunya terbelalak, mulutnya sedikit menganga melihat isi bento Ino merasa takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Lauk pauk tertata rapi, bebarapa onigiri nampak enak untuk disantap. Sedetik kemudian tangannya terulur membawa onigiri dan memakannya.

Satu kunyahan, dua kunyahan, lalu ketika ketiga kunyahan mata Ino kembali terbelalak dan semakin cepat mengunyah makanan penggugah seler itu.

"O...OOIISSHHIIIIIIII. Hinata ini benar-benar enak. Bagaimana bisa kamu membuat onigiri seenak ini?" Ino semakin ganas memakan onigiri berisi ikan salmon itu.

Sakura yang terkejut melihat sahabatnya makan dengan begitu lahap semakin penasaran dengan bento buatan Hinata, tangannya terulur untuk membawa onigiri yang tertinggal satu dari lima onigiri. Ino yang melihat Sakura mengganggu makannya seketika menghentikan pergerakan tangan Sakura. "Kamu mau apa?" tanya Ino melihat onigiri yang sudah ada ditangan Sakura dengan dahi yang mengerut.

"Aku juga mau memakannya, kau jangan pelit" Sakura menarik tangannya kuat sehingga Ino harus merelakan satu onigirinya dimakan oleh Sakura. Sedangkan Hinata, ia terkikik melihat kelakuan kedua sahabat ini.

Onigiri itu kini sudah Sakura kunyah, satu lahap belum ada reaksi. Dua lahap mulai ada pergerakan, tiga lahap sampai empat lahap dan onigiri sudah habis ia makan Sakura membelalakan mata emerladnya. "SUNGGUH HINATA, INIII ENAKKKK SEKALIIIIII" teriak Sakura seraya mencengkram kedua bahu Hinata.

Hinata kaget bukan main ketika mendapatkan prilakuan Sakura terhdapnya " i..iya Sakura-chan a..arigato" gugup Hinata seakan merasa ketakutan melihat raksi berlebihan dari Sakura.

Ketika Sakura tengah sibuk mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hinata, Ino asyik sendiri memakan habis bento buatan Hinata tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun untuk Sakura. "Haahh~ arigato Hinata. Besok buatkan lagi ya" Ino dengan wajah tanpa dosanya menyerahkan kotak bento Hinata begitu seja dan itu mengundang penasaran Sakura. Tatapan gadis itu menatap kotak bento yang sudah kosong. "I-N-OOOOOOOOOOOOOO" teriak Sakura dengan emosi yang tak tertahankan, kedua tangannya mengepal dengan kuat.

"Hahaha, gomen-gomen aku tidak menyisakan makanannya untukmu. Habis makanan Hinata enak bangettt sih" ujar Ino, namun Sakura enggan meredamkan emosinya. "Inoooo, kauuu khiyyaaaa"  
Hinata yang melihat Sakura akan melakukan apa akhirnya menjadi penengah buat mereka.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan besok akan aku buatkan untukmu ya." Senyum manisnya ia layangkan tepat didepan Sakura, membuat Sakura otomatis menghentikan aksinya.

"Benarkah?" Suara lembut Sakura layangkan, Ino hanya diam mematung disana.

"Eeuummm. Buat Ino-chan juga" angguk Hinata.

"Aaahhhh, kamu memang baik sekali Hinata-chan" ujar keduanya seraya memeluk Hinata.

Kini mereka bertiga tertawa bahagia dengan kelakuan aneh mereka, tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka sedari tadi.

 _'Jadi kau sudah mendapatkan teman, ne Hyuga? Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka berpihak padamu'_ batinnya dan berlalu dari sana.

.

Kini sehari sebelum menuju fetival budaya, semua kelas sibuk dengan persiapan mereka. Mulai dari menghias, memasang dekorasi, memasang ini itu, membawa barang-barang yang dibutuhkan dan lain sebagainya. Tak ketinggalan gedung aula juga di hias dengan sedemikian rupa supaya acara puncak yang berlokasi disana semakin meriah dan berjalan dengan lancar.

Siswa dan siswi berlalu lalang membawa beberapa dekorasi untuk menghias sekolah mereka.  
Tak hanya penghuni sekolah Konoha High School saja yang menikmati festival ini bahkan siswa di luar sekolahpun dan masyarakat sekitar boleh datang berkunjung dan menikmatinya. Maka dari itu setiap saat Konoha High School selalu mengadakan fetival budaya sekolah yang istimewa dan selalu meriah.

Naruto berserta kawan-kawan barunya yaitu Sasuke, Sai dan Shikamaru tengah berjalan-jalan dilorong melihat kelas lain yang tengah bersibuk mendandani kelas mereka. Heyy bukankah harusnya mereka juga membantu kelas mereka? Hah~ entahlah mereka berempat merasa jenuh ketika harus mendengar ocehan para siswi yang meminta pendapat dari mereka tentang tema yang akan mereka lakukan. Bagaimanapun juga merekalah yang paling mencolok dikelasnya.

"Naruto~" suara nyaring seorang gadis mengintrupsi keempat laki-laki itu, Naruto menengok kebelakang untuk melihat seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

Gadis itu berlari menghampirinya dan berhenti tepat didepan Naruto "Kamu masih mengingatkukan?" tanyanya.

Naruto mengeturkan dahinya, **ting!** Sebuah bola lampu menyala didalam kepalanya seolah mengingat gadis didepannya itu "Gomen, kalian boleh duluan. Aku ada urusan heheh" ujar Naruto pada ketiga temannya ini seraya cengengesan.

"Hn" balas Sasuke dan berjalan meninggalkannya dan diikuti oleh kedua temannya.

Sepeninggalan mereka Naruto dan gadis yang menghampirinya kini duduk ditaman sekolah yang berada dibelakang, tentu saja menghindari kecurigaan dari yang lain.

"Kamu Shizukakan?" tanya Naruto memastikan gadis yang duduk disampingnya adalah sahabat masa kecilnya dulu.  
Shizuka menengok kesamping menatap mata biru itu "Hahaha, yokatta ternyata kamu masih mengingatku"

"Hahaha bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan anak cengeng yang selalu menangis ketika tidak aku berikan mainan" Naruto tertawa menerawang mengingat masa kecilnya dulu.

Shizuka tersenyum menanggapinya "Ternyata kamu masih mengingatnya"

"Bagimana kabar Jiraya-ojiichan, beliau disini jugakan bersamamu?" ya ketika mereka bersahabat yang Shizuka tahu kedua orangtua Naruto sudah meninggal dan ia tinggal bersama Ojii-channya.

"Dia baik-baik saja, dan sayangnya hanya aku yang pindah kesini"

"Benarkah?" Naruto mengangguk "Etto, Naru-chan"

"Tunggu, jangan panggil aku seperti itu" gerutu Naruto "Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Shizuka acuh.

"Hahh, akukan sudah besar. Panggil aku Naruto saja"  
Shizuka terkikik geli melihat Naruto yang merajuk dan menggerutu tak jelas, baginya Naruto adalah Naru-chan yang dulu. Dan tentu saja Naruto tidak pernah berubah. Mereka membicarakan tentang masa lalu yang terasa indah bagi mereka. Bermain dan bercanda selalu mewarnai hari-hari dimasa kecil mereka.

Hening, keduanya terdiam setelah banyak mengingat kembali kenangan mereka sebelum Shizuka pindah setelah menginjak umurnya 14 tahun. Mereka berteman selama hampir 7 tahun, pertemun pertama mereka bermula dari Naruto masuk kesalah satu sekolah dasar yang ada di Kota Paris. Ya Naruto dibawa oleh Jiraya ke Prancis bertujuan untuk melupakan kejadian buruk itu. Dimana kejadian mengerikan itu tepat dikedua matanya yang masih bocah. Jiraya memutuskan membawa Naruto supaya ia tidak teringat dan trauma dengan apa yang menimpanya.  
Tapi sampai sekarangpun Naruto masih ingat dengan apa yang menimpa dirinya dan kedua orangtuanya walaupun harus menyimpan rapat-rapat untuk menutupinya dari Jiraya, ia tidak ingin Ojii-chan yang selama ini membesarkannya khawatir kembali.

Tidak salah juga jika Naruto pergi dari Negara kelahirannya ia akhirnya bisa kembali ceria dan bertemu dengan gadis cengeng ini. Seperti inilah kehidupan selalu berputar dan pada akhirnya takdir menemukan mereka kembali.

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun eeuumm bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan "Apa hubunganmu dengan gadis Hyuga itu? Aku dengar dari pembicaraan para siswi kamu dekat dengannya.

"A..aahhh. itu..."

...

Kelas 2-3 terlihat sibuk dengan persiapan kelas mereka, tak tertinggalan Ino dan Sakura turut membantunya. Begitupun dengan Sasuke, Sai dan Shikamaru mereka akhirnya membantu juga walaupun Shikamaru nyatanya tertidur di bangkunya. Namun berbeda dengan Hinata, niat awalnya untuk membantu harus ia urungkan lagi. Ingatannya saat dikelas 1 kembali bermunculan, Hinata ingat betul saat ia ingin membantu memasang hiasan didalam kelasnya dan semuanya kacau balau saat tak sengaja Hinata terpeleset saat akan memasangnya. Anak-anak kelasnya memarahinya begitu saja dan mengusir Hinata untuk pergi dari sana.

Maka dari itu sedari tadi Hinata hanya bisa melihat tanpa melakukan apapun, ia takut jika kejadian itu akan terulang kembali. Maka ia berinisiatif untuk pergi saja dari sana.  
 _'Bagimanapun tempat seperti ini tidak cocok untukku. Bekerja sama bukanlah tipeku'_ batin Hinata.

"Ano, Sakura-chan Ino-chan aku permisi ke toilet sebentar" inilah alasannya untuk meninggalkan kelas.

"Ahh,, ya.. ya" jawab Ino mempersilahkan Hinata pergi.

 **Hinata POV**

Ffyyuuhhh~ akhirnya aku bisa pergi juga dari sana. Toilet, yah itulah satu-satunya alasanku untuk pergi. Walaupun sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menenangkan diriku saja. Mataku melihat kesekitaran dimana kelas lain juga terlihat kompak bersama-sama dalam merubah kelas mereka menjadi menarik. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut saat melewatinya.

Aku masuk kedalam toilet dan mengunci diri disana, aku duduk diatas kloset. Tentu saja aku hanya duduk dan tujuan awalku hanya ingin menenagkan diri saja dan mungkin hanya disinilah tempatnya saat semua tempat nampak penuh dengan siswa dan siswi yang sibuk bersiap-siap.

Tunggu kenapa aku tidak keatap saja? Ahh iya atap kenapa aku bisa lupa?

Tanganku terhenti saat akan membuka slot kunci, telingaku mendengar suara beberapa siswi memasuki toilet.

"Aneh ya, kenapa Naruto dan Hyuga selalu terlihat dekat selama ini?"

"Apa mungkin mereka mempunyai hubungan?"

"Ahhh... mana mungkin. Terlebih ya aku melihat Hyuga tertawa bersama dengan Sakura dan Ino"

"Masa? Kedua gadis itukan teman dekatnya Shion, kenapa sekarang Hyuga bisa bersamanya bagaimana dengan Shion?"

"Entahlah, tapi rasanya aneh ketika melihat Sakura, Ino dan Hyuga bersama. Kedua gadis itukan cocok bersama dengan Shion. Iya ga"

"Hhhmmm ya kau benar. Ayo kita kembali"

Lemas, itulah yang aku rasakan ketika ku dengar ucapan mereka yang mungkin seangkatan denganku. Mungkinkah mereka dari kelas sebelah? Entahlah, yang dapat ku tangkap dari pembicaraan tadi sepertinya mereka selalu memperhatikan kami. Apakah aku tidak pantas bersama mereka ya? Sampai orang-orang melihatku bersama Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan menganggap aneh.

Baiklah mari pergi keatap dan mendinginkan kepala.  
Kembali tanganku harus mengambang diudara tanpa sampai membuka pintu ini, kudengar derap langkah kaki memasuki toilet. Aku kembali harus bertahan menunggu mereka pergi dulu.

.

Akiko dan Shizuka memasuki toilet, tentu saja mereka hanya akan membenahi make up yang mulai memudar terlebih mendengar berita yang sudah mereka dapatkan. Hah dasar ratu gosip, itulah julukan bagi mereka.

"Kamu tahu Akiko, ternyata Naruto hanya kasian saja pada gadis Hyuga itu." Ujar Shizuka langsung to the point atas informasi yang sudah ia dapatkan tadi di belakang sekolah bersama laki-laki itu.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?" jawab Akiko seraya menatap Shizuka.

"Tadi kami sempat saling sapa, dan..."

 _Naruto sempat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Shizuka yang tiba-tiba saja menanyakan hubungannya dengan Hinata. Walaupun Naruto harus memberitahukan semuanya._

 _"A..aahhh. Itu, aku hanya membantunya saja. Tidak lebih"_

 _"Membantu apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Ya, membantu menghilangkan kesedihannya itu saja. Kasian melihat dia selalu sendiri_"_

 _ **'Aku tahu jadi dia hanya kasian ya'**_ _batin Shizuka menyimpulkan seenaknya tanpa mendengarkan kelanjutan pembicaraan Naruto. "Naruto, aku duluan ya. Jaa" setelah mendapatkan informasi yang ia dapatkan akhirnya Shizuka meninggalkan Naruto yang menyiratkan kebingungan sendirian ditaman sekolah._

Shizuka tersenyum mengingat pembicaraannya tadi, Akiko membalas senyuman itu merasa jika pendapat mereka tentang Naruto memang benar "Eeuumm... kita harus memberitahukan berita baik ini secepatnya pada _'dia'_ , ayo Shizuka"

Akiko menarik tangan Shizuka meninggalkan toilet untuk mengabari sahabat blondenya itu tentang berita ini.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Hinata mendengar semua pembicaraan tadi. Cairan bening tiba-tiba saja memaksa keluar dari matanya, meluncur dengan bebas ke pipi mulus itu. Tentu saja yang mereka bicarakan adalah dirinya, sudah jelaskan mereka menyebut nama Naruto dan Hyuga.

Sudah dua kali Hinata mendengar penuturan yang menyakitkan baginya. Pertama Hinata mendengar bahwa ia merasa tidak pantas berada di antara Sakura dan Ino, dan kini Hinata harus mendengar jika Naruto membantunya hanya karna kasian.

Ya, Hinata memang tidak memikirkan kesitu sebelumnya. Hinata merasa jika Naruto benar-benar tulus untuk membantunya _'Ternyata dia membantuku hanya kasihan? Aku tidak butuh dikasihani'_ batin Hinata, tangannya mencengkram kuat rok seragamnya. Perkataan itu terasa menusuk hati Hinata kembali.

Naruto kembali kekelasnya, ia membantu teman-teman yang lain menyiapkan persiapan untuk besok. Hampir selesai karna mereka semua mengerjakannya begitu kompak dan serius, walaupun pada awalnya saling berbeda pendapat tentang bagaimana menghias kelas mereka.  
Dan pada akhirnya semua berjalan dengan lancar.

"Sakura, Ino apa kalian melihat Hinata? Sedari tadi aku belum melihat dia" tanya Naruto menghampiri kedua gadis itu yang tengah membuat origami.  
Ino berpaling "Hinata? Aku dengar dia tadi ketoilet" dan berdiri setelahnya.

Sakura mengkerutkan dahi bahwa ada sesuatu disini "Tunggu, ini terlalu lama. Dia pergi setengah jam yang lalu" balas Sakura yang ikut berdiri.

"Kalau gitu aku akan cari di_"

"Hinata?" ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Sakura yang melihat Hinata memasuki kelasnya.

Hinata yang sudah kembali kekelas terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Sakura menghampirinya dan memgang kembali kedua pundaknya.

"Sa...sakura-chan?"  
Naruto dan Ino menghampirinya "Kamu kemana saja?" tanya Naruto sedikit nada khawatir disana.

"A..aku dari toilet, perut ku sakit. Hehe" bohong Hinata, padahal ia sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun disana. "Kalau gitu aku pulang duluan ya" lanjut Hinata dan berjalan menuju meja untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Akan ku antar" jawab Naruto menghampiri Hinata.

"Ahhh tidak usah nanti merepotkanmu. Baiklah aku duluan ya. Jaa." Hinata melesat begitu saja dari kelasnya menyisakan keheranan dari ketiga teman-temannya itu.  
Ino merasakan ada firasat yang tidak baik saat ini, tatapan gadis itu begitu intens melihat kepergian Hinata.

"Hahh~ sudahlah besok juga dia baikan ayo kita lanjutkan lagi" ucap Sakura mencairkan suasana.

Naruto, Ino dan Sakura kembali membantu teman-teman yang lain menyelesaikan beberapa hiasan lagi. Semua sibuk dengan persiapan untuk besok. Dimana acara akan dimulai pada pukul 10:00 pagi sampai 10:00 malam.

.

Hinata berjalan di trotoar, jam baru saja menunjukan pukul 14:40 memang masih terlalu awal untuk pulang sekolah tapi Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang bagaimanapun Hinata sudah tidak betah lagi berdiam diri disana. Pikirannya tentang pembicaraan beberapa gadis ditolet membuatnya semakin tidak semangat.

Ingin kembali seperti dulu lagi apakah ia sanggup jika nyatanya rintangan Hinata masih panjang untuk ia lalui. Mungkinkah kebahagiaannya sudah hilang?  
 _'Ternyata aku memang sudah salah menafsirkan kebaikan Naruto. Memang aku juga tidak pantas bersama Sakura dan Ino'_ batin Hinata menerawang jauh kelangit cerah hari itu.

Ditengah perjalanan entah kenapa Hinata merasakan firasat bahwa ada sesuatu ditempat ini. Hinata menengok kekanan, kekiri, kebelakang untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang ia rasakan tentang firasatnya hanya angan saja. Tapi entah ada angin apa kakinya ia langkahkan menuju sebuah gang sempit diantara toko baju dan toko sepatu. Langkahnya semakin cepat saat samar-samar Hinata mendengar suara seseorang disana.

Hinata bersembunyi dibalik tembok untuk melihat orang itu, kepalanya sedikit ia tengokan untuk melihat siapa orang tersebut. Namun sedetik kemudian mata bulannya membulat sempurna. Mungkinkah itu orang yang selama ini Hinata cari? Entahlah hanya firasatnya saja yang mengatakan seperti itu, mana mungkinkan Hinata masih ingat bagimana ciri-ciri yang sudah membunuh adiknya itu? Heii inikah sudah 8 tahun berlalu.

Tapi kenapa Hinata begitu terkejut saat melihat orang itu?  
Tangannya merogoh tas untuk membawa sesuatu, ya Hinata mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk memotret orang tersebut. Karna belum tentu orang itu tersangkanya kan? Hinata hanya ingin memastikannya terlebih dahulu sebelum tindakannya dianggap gegabah.

Selesai memotret Hinata kembali berlari untuk menghindari kecurigaan. Berlari menjauh menuju kesuatu tempat dimana mungkin orang-orang itu akan membantunya.

.

.

.

Hari festival budaya sekolah Konoha High School sudah tiba, siswa-siswi terlihat antusias menyambutnya tentu saja dengan persiapan yang sudah sangat matang untuk memeriahkan acara tersebut. Banyak stand-stand makanan disetiap lokasi, tak hanya itu ada juga stand yang memamerkan hasil karya dari berbagai klub. Mulai dari klub lukis yang banyak mengundang decak kagum pada hasil karya Sai yang mengikuti klub melukis, juga dari klub kerajinan, pernak-pernik dan masih banyak yang lainya tertata dengan rapi.

Terlebih didalam, setiap kelas menampilakan kreasi mereka yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang berjualan, menunjukan permainan sampai rumah hantu ada disana. Begitupun dengan kelas 2-3 yang kali ini memutuskan untuk mengusung tema cafe, tentu sesuai dengan namanya mereka menjual berbagai cake yang beraneka bentuk dan minuman. Semuanya terlihat sibuk dengan begitu banyak pengunjung yang datang. Para siswi di kelas itu memanfaatkan ketampanan Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai untuk memikat pengunjung dan hasilnya sungguh luar biasa. Walaupun yang datang kebanyakan dari para siswi sih, tapi selagi kelas itu untung tidak masalah.

"Berkat kalian jualan kita laku keras" ujar Shion menghampiri Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai.

"Hahaha... tidak juga, semuanya juga sudah bekerja keras" balas Naruto seraya memamerkan senyumannya, membuat pipi Shion merona. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menampilkan wajah tenang dan dinginnya dan Sai hanya tersenyum yang entah apa artinya.

Para siswi begitu memadati kelas 2-3 tak henti-hentinya mereka berdatangan mulai dari kelas 1-3 hampir semuanya terpikat oleh pesona mereka. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya ingin bertemu dengan para laki-laki itu saja berdalih sebagai pembeli. Tapi para siswi kelas 2-3 tidak memperdulikan itu yang penting julan mereka terjual habis hahaha. Mungkin seperti itulah isi hati mereka.

Sedangkan Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino tengah berkeliling melihat stand-stand lain diluar kelas mereka. Bukannya mereka tidak ingin membantu kelasnya hanya saja mereka muak mendengar teriakan demi teriakan yang dilontarkan oleh fans girls para laki-laki itu.

"Lihat itu Hinata, Sakura kelas kita kebanjiran pembeli. Wow lelaki itu benar-benar ya" ucap Ino seraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada saat mereka memutuskan untuk kembali melihat kelas mereka.

"Eeuummm... eeuuummmm" angguk Sakura dan Hinata melihat kelas mereka yang dipenuhi oleh para siswi.

"Baiklah ayo kita bantu mereka lagi" Ino begitu saja menarik tangan Sakura dan Hinata menuju kesana.

Kini mereka sudah ada di tengah-tengah kerumunan, Ino dan Sakura sudah melayani beberapa orang. Tapi berbeda dengan Hinata, ia hanya diam mematung tanpa melakukan apapun. Bukannya apa-apa Hinata hanya tidak ingin mengacaukannya saja seperti tahun lalu. Jauh dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam Hinata ingin sekali membantu mereka tapi ia masih takut untuk melakukannya.

 _'Tak apa Hinata kamu pasti bisa, tunjukan bahwa kamu sudah sedikit berubah'_ batinnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Kaki itu akhirnya ia langkakan untuk membantu temannya saat suara seseorang menghentikan niatnya itu "Apa kau akan mengacaukan kerja keras teman-temanku? Kau ingat saat tahun lalu kau mengacaukan kelasmu? Aku harap kau tak mengacaukannya lagi tahun ini"

 **Hinata POV**

Suara ini? Suara siapa itu? Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, benar apa yang kamu katakan aku ini adalah pengacau. Lalu kenapa aku ada disini? Bukankah aku sudah berjanji tidak akan datang? Benar tempatku bukanlah disini. Disini terlalu banyak orang dan begitu ramai.  
Kakiku, kenapa dengan kakiku? Kenapa tidak bisa digerakan seakan kakiku telah dipaku disini.

"Lebih baik kau pergi, dasar pengacau"

"Benar pergi saja dari sini"

"Disini bukanlah tempatmu"

Tidak, kini beberapa orang mengataiku. Aku tidak bisa menegokan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa mereka.

Kekhawatirkanku kali ini ternyata benar, kenangan tahun lalu kini terjadi lagi, terulang kembali. Aku mohon hiks... hikss... larilah... kakiku hiks... hiks... aku mohon hikss... hikss... bergeraklah.

Sekuat tenaga aku menggerakan kedua kaki ini. Aku langsung berlari tanpa menengok kearah belakang saat kakiku sudah bisa aku gerakan kembali. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari sini dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada Naruto, Sakura dan Ino supaya mereka tidak mencariku.

Aku berlari melewati lorong-lorong dimana semua orang berlalu lalang. Aku kembali menangis, aku sudah tidak memperdulikan apa-apa lagi, aku hanya ingin pulang dan sendirian. Ternyata hiks... hikss... aku masih sama hikss... masih menjadi gadis hiks... hiks... lemah dan cengeng.

Tanpa sadar aku sudah tiba didepan apartemen, aku melihat ada seorang wanita dewasa berdiri disana. Buru-buru aku menghapus air mata dengan kasar saat ku rasa wanita itu menatap kedatanganku. Aku berjalan melangkah mendekatinya, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas siapa wanita itu. Mataku terbelalak saat mengetahuinya dia adalah...

"O...okaa-san?"

...

Ketiga gadis itu entah kenapa sedari tadi tertawa seakan-akan mereka tengah menyaksiakan acara komedi di depannya. Walaupun pada kenyataannya didepan mereka hanya ada sebuah cermin besar yang menampilkan mereka yang tengah tertawa. Apakah mereka sudah gila?

Mari kita dengarkan apa pembicaraan mereka sampai tertawa seperti itu.

"Hahahha, kau lihat tadi Hyuga itu ketakuatan"

"Hahahha kau benar Shion aku tidak menyangka jika seorang Hyuga bisa berdiri mematung dengan ekspresi ketakutan seperti itu, hihihi"

"Kau ini Shizuka, aku lebih menyukai saat Hyuga itu berlari hahaha sungguh menggelikan"

Aahh, jadi ini alasan mereka tertawa? Jadi merekalah dalang dari semua itu?

Memang benar Shizuka dan Akiko tadi tengah berada dikelas Shion dimana kejahilan mereka terjadi lagi. Tentu saja mereka bisa tahu bagaimana Hinata ditahun lalu karna Shion berada satu kelas dengannya. Dan kekacauan yang terjadi dikelas Shion waktu itu adalah Hinata.

Maka dari itulah mereka terlihat puas saat menjahili Hinata pada beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau tahu Hyuga jika kau berani mendekati Naruto lagi akan aku balas lebih dari ini" seringaian terlihat menakutkan diwajah cantik Shion dan diberi anggukan oleh kedua sahabatnya.

.

Ya, wanita tadi adalah Kaa-sanku yang sudah 4 tahun ini tidak menemuiku, dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja datang membuatku begitu terkejut, tak percaya sama sekali. Okaa-san tidak banyak berubah, tatapannya masih sama seperti dulu, tatapan penuh kebencian.

Kami duduk di sofa saling berhadapan, jujur aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui tujuan apa sebenarnya sampai Kaa-san akhirnya mengunjungiku. Sedari tadi kami hanya berdiam diri aku enggan untuk mengeluarkan suara. Aku berinisiatif untuk menunggu Kaa-san saja yang berbicara apa tujuannya datang kesini.

"Baiklah, aku datang kesini untuk memberitahumu bahwa aku dan Otou-sanmu sudah bercerai"

Mataku terbelalak, bukan bukan ini yang ingin aku dengar darinya, aku mengharapkan sebuah pelukan hangat dan ucapan membahagiakan bukan seperti ini. Sungguh kejam, Tuhan sebenarnya ini ada apa lagi? ku cengkram rok seragamku kuat, sudah terlihat rok itu mulai kusut aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya menahan rasa kecewaku itu saja. Aku hanya menunduk tak sanggup jika harus bertatapan dengan Kaa-san bagimanapun juga berita itu membuatku terkejut.

"Ya, kami sudah bercerai 3 tahun yang lalu, saat kami meninggalkanmu dan setahun kemudian kami bercerai. Dan Otou-sanmu pergi bersama wanita lain. Oh, ya apakah dia masih memberikanmu uang bulanan?"

Aku mengangguk lemah menjawab pertanyaannya barusan. Tunggu sudah 3 tahun mereka bercerai dan baru sekarang memberitahuku? Kejam, apakah semuanya salahku? Jika iya aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku tidak menginginkan keluarga seperti ini sama sekali. Tuhan apakah ini hukuman untukku karna dulu yang aku pikirkan hanya kebahagiaan tanpa merasakan apa itu rasa sakit? Kenapa sekejam ini?

"Bagus kalau begitu dia masih mengingatmu. Baiklah tidak ada yang perlu aku beritahukan lagi. jaa, jaga dirimu baik-baik"

 **Blam!** Kudengar suara pintu apartemen ditutup. Kaa-san pergi begitu saja, bahkan tanpa meminum teh hangat buatanku.  
Lalu untuk apa dia kembali jika hanya untuk mengatakan hal menyakitkan? Lebih baik aku tak mendengarnya sama sekali sampai kapanpun. Sakit, rasanya luka lamaku kembali terbuka. Hari ini jahitan luka dihatiku sudah 2 kali terlepas, dan rasanya itu sangat sakit seperti pertama kali aku mendapatkan luka. Tidak kali ini semakin sakit, karna aku harus kembali menjahit luka ini. Sakit hikss... sakit sekali.

...

Malam sudah menjelang, kenyataan terburuk sudah menimpa Hinata berkali-kali. Keadaan yang sunyi sepi hanya itulah yang menemaninya, saat lukanya kembali terbuka hanya kesendirianlah yang ia dapatkan tanpa ada seorangpun disisinya. Air matanya kembali mengalir tanpa ada seorangpun yang menghapusnya.

Mungkinkah Hinata harus seperti itu terus sampai kapanpun? Apakah hidup Hinata sudah terbalik sekarang? Hanya ada kesedihan dan kesakitan tanpa adanya kebahagiaan lagi.

 **Naruto POV**

Hah~ akhirnya jualan kelas kami laku semua tak ada yang tersisa satupun. Aku senang melihat mereka semua tersenyum dan bekerja sama yang baik. Karna masih ada waktu yang tersisa sebelum malam puncak aku berjalan-jalan dulu melihat stand-stand yang lain.

Tunggu malam puncak? Seperti ada suatu hal yang aku lewatkan dimalam nanti. Bukankah nanti ada hanabi (kembang api) ya? Hanabi? Hana? Ha..eehhh Hinata? Harusnya aku berkeliling bersamanya, pasti dia akan tersenyum saat melihat stand-stand yang menampilkan berbagai macam pernak-pernik indah ini. Bukankah para gadis menyukainya? Oh, ya sedari tadi aku tak melihatnya sama sekali. Dia kemana ya? Akukan sudah berjanji akan membawanya untuk melihat hanabi tahun ini.

Tapi kenapa aku tidak melihatnya ya? Dia datangkan tadi kesekolah? Kemana dia? Aahh mungkin dia bersama Sakura dan Ino. Baiklah aku akan menanyakannya pada mereka.

...

"Ino, Sakura... haahhh~ hhaahhhh~"

"Nani?" tanya Ino bingung melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja berlari menghampirinya.

"Ano... apa kalian bersama Hinata? Sedari tadi aku belum menemuinya" tanya Naruto sesudah mengatur nafasnya.

Ino dan Sakura berpandangan saling mengerutkan dahinya bingung, seolah mereka berdua juga baru tersadar bahwa ada yang kurang.

"Hinata? Tidak kami tidak bersamanya." Ucap Ino lagi, Sakura menampikan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Tunggu bukankah tadi dia ada dikelas?" tanya Sakura kemudian mengingat beberapa jam yang lalu "Benar, dia pasti masih ada disana" lanjut Ino.

"Tidak Hinata tidak ada disana tadi aku habis dari sana. Dan aku berlari mencari kalian untuk mengetahui keberadaan Hinata aku khawatir, kalian tahukan Hinata gimana selama ini?" kembali Naruto berucap semakin membuat kedua gadis itu menampilkan wajah bingungnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita cari saja, aku yakin dia masih ada disekitar sini." Jawab Ino dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari keduanya.

Mereka bertiga berpencar untuk mencari keberadaan Hinata. Apa mereka lupa jika kini teknologi sudah canggih? Tentu mereka mempunyai ponselkan? Kenapa tidak menghubunginya saja? Apa mereka secemas itu? Hahh~ entahlah -_-

Sakura berlari di lantai dua, mencari kesetiap kelas kemungkinan Hinata ada disana, Ino mencari Hinata dilantai satu mulai dari kelas ke kelas, tolet, perpus dan ruangan lainnya. Sedangkan Naruto, ia mencarinya diluar sekolah yang sudah ramai oleh pengunjung. Mereka terus saja berlari dan bertanya pada setiap siswa dan siswi apakah melihat Hinata atau tidak.

"Kenapa Naruto malah mencari gadis Hyuga itu?" geruto seorang gadis yang melihat Naruto berlari kesana kemari untuk mencari Hinata dan tentu saja gadis itu sempat ditanyainya juga.

"Sabar Shion inikan baru permulaan" balas Shizuka menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau janjikan akan mendekatkanku dengannya?" lanjut Shion menerawang jauh kedepan.

"Eeuumm aku janji"

"Kaliaannn membuatku senang saja" Akiko memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu penuh haru.

.

Sudah 1 jam lebih berlalu, akhirnya Naruto, Sakura dan Ino kembali bertemu. Keberadaan mereka kini ada di atap sekolah dimana hanya tempat itulah kemungkinan terbesar Hinata berada. Tapi hasilnya nihil Hinata sama sekali tidak ada dimanapun.

"Apa kalian sudah mencarinya kemana-mana?" tanya Naruto pada kedua gadis didepannya.

"Sudah, aku sama sekali tidak menemukannya dimanapun" balas Sakura dan anggukan dari Ino sama seperti apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

"Tunggu, coba ku hubungi saja dia" lanjut Ino yang sudah kembali mengingat kecanggihan teknologi.

 **Plakk!** "Kenapa bukan dari tadi? Kita tidak perlu cape-cape berlari kesana-kemarikan?" ujar Sakura menepuk jedat leparnya.  
Tak ada jawaban, Ino hanya menatap ponselnya seolah ia baru mendapatkan sebuah pesan pertanda. "Apa kalian mendapat sebuah pesan dari Hinata?" tanya Ino tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar ponsel.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Ino buru-buru Sakura dan Naruto membuka ponsel mereka. Tertera 1 pesan disana, segera Naruto membaca pesan tersebut.

 _ **'Aku pulang duluan, aku ada urusan. Jangan mencemaskanku ^_^'**_

Itulah pesan singkat dari Hinata saat ia berlari meninggalkan sekolah.

Naruto membacanya berulang kali, sampai ia mengetahui ada yang tidak beres dengan Hinata.

"Tunggu, bukankah disini Hinata mengatakan _'jangan mencemaskanku'_? Apakah itu artinya sesuatu sudah terjadi?" ucap Naruto menatap kedua gadis itu.

"Ahhh... kau benar juga. Aku yakin ada sesuatu hal yang disembunyikan Hinata dari kita" jawab Ino membenarkan ucapan Naruto.

"Benar dan dia sebelumnya juga mengatakan bahwa ia sangat ingin melihat hanabi malam ini" lanjut Naruto lagi.

"Aku tahu, tahun lalu dia tidak mengikuti festivalkan? Shion pernah membicarakan itu sebelum kami berteman karna Shion saat kelas 1 sekelas dengan Hinata. Tapi hari ini dia mengikutinya karna ada kami bersamanya. Aku lihat wajahnya sangat bahagia ketika kami bersama melihat stand-stand itu. Lalu beberapa jam sudah berlalu dan sekarang dia menghilang terlebih mengirimi kami sebuah pesan yang seolah-olah dia memberitahukan kita bahwa dia memang tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu" ujar Sakura panjang lebar seolah membaca situasi yang sudah terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

Ino menampilkan wajah khawatirnya sekarang setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura "Tapi sekarang kita tidak mengetahui keberadaannya dimana"

"Jangan khawatir aku akan mencoba menghubunginya" ujar Naruto yang sama saja dengan Ino, raut wajah khawatirnya tidak terpungkiri tercetak dengan jelas disana.

 _ **'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang_'**_

"Kusoo. Nomornya tidak aktif" lagi raut wajah Naruto semakin menunjukan kekhawatir tentang keberadaan Hinata.

Ino kembali membaca pesan dari Hinata "Bukankah Hinata akan pulang? Berarti dia sekarang berada dirumahnya"

"Ahh... benar juga. Bisakah kamu pergi kesana sekarang Naruto? Aku tahu dimana keberadaan Hinata" lanjut Sakura dan memberitahukan dimana tempat tinggal Hinata.

...

Sendiri, sunyi, sepi, hening. Itulah gambar tentang keadaan Hinata sekarang, tangisannya semakin pecah saat Okaa-sannya tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengabarinya berita buruk.

Sakit, hanya satu kata yang mengawali betapa sangat menyakitkan kejadian demi kejadian terjadi padanya.  
Lama air mata itu mengalir sampai si empunya lelah dan akhirnya tertidur disofa.

 **Duk! Dukk! Dukk!** Suara ketukan ah lebih tepatnya pukulan terdengar kuat didepan pintu apartemen Hinata.  
Gadis itu merasa tidurnya terusik dengan suara gaduh disana, kelopak mata itu terbuka menampilkan bola mata indahnya. Hinata sedikit mengucek matanya yang terasa berat sehabis menangis. Hinata duduk dan melihat jam tangan yang berada dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Eeeuummm hhooaaammm... aahh jam 21:40 ya?" gumamnya dengan suara parau.  
"Hinata... **dukk! Dukk!** Hinata..." teriakan dan pukulan di pintu depan tak sedikitpun menyadarkannya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Eeeuummm..." dengan muka mengantuk Hinata menggaruk, mengacak rambutnya begitu saja dan sedikit bergeming saat teriakan dan pukulan itu terdengar lagi "Hinata... **dukk! Dukk**! HINATAAAAA"  
Kepalanya sedikit menengok kearah pintu, mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata seolah nyawanya belum terkumpul semua. Sampai sedetik kemudian mata lavender itu terbelalak sempurna dan mulut ranumnya menganga setelah ia menyadari dan mengenali suara itu.

"Su...suara itu... Na...na...naruto-kun. Kkyyaa...mmpphhhh" Hinata nampak kacau sekarang, ia membekap mulutnya sendiri untuk tidak berteriak setelah mengetahui jika didepan pintu ada Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengumpat kesal karna sedari tadi Hinata tak kunjung membukan pintu untuknya. Wajah cemas nan khawatir terlihat diwajah tan Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus membawa Hinata kembali kesekolah untuk melihat kembang api bersama-sama. Itulah janjinya dalam hati.

"Hinata jika kau tidak membuka pintu ini aku akan mendorbraknya"

Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya, Naruto akan mendobrak pintu apartemannya? Yang benar saja. Hinata terlihat sudah mengendalikan emosi dengan menggenggam kuat kedua tangannya.

Hinata berjalan menuju pintu, jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat. Bagaimanapun juga Hinata masih belum sanggup untuk bertemu dengan Naruto setelah apa yang ia dengar siang tadi. Mungkinkah Naruto datang kesini hanya kasihan dan selanjutnya dia akan menertawakannya karna melihat ia begitu menyedihkan? Pikiran-pikiran seperti itulah yang berkelewatan di kepala Hinata.

"Ffyyuuhhh~ baiklah"

 **Cklekk!** Pintu terbuka menampilkan Hinata dengan penampilan menyedihkan.  
Naruto diam mematung disana, tatapan itu tak lepas dari sosok didepannya. Mata biru yang sedari tadi menyiratkan emosi karna menunggu Hinata tak kunjung menampakan diri akhirnya menjadi melembut kembali. Senyum itu mengembang di wajahnya.  
Sedangkan Hinata _'Benarkah dia hanya ingin melihatku yang menyedihkan'_ dengan cepat Hinata menutup kembali pintu, namun sayang Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menahannya.

Tangan tannya terulur membawa pergelangan Hinata dan **brugg!** Naruto memeluk Hinata erat. Hinata? Jangan ditanya tentu saja ia terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto ini.

"Na...na...nar_"

"Yokatta, Hinata Yokatta" suara Naruto terdengar bergetar disana, mungkinkah ia menangis?

Hinata kembali membelalakan matanya dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan Naruto  
"Tunggu, kenapa kamu ada disini? Kamu ingin menertawakanku yang menyedihkan, iyakan HAH" teriak Hinata menatap mata biru itu, sedetik kemudian Naruto membelalakan matanya melihat kekecewaan dimata lavender itu.

"Kenapa kamu mengatakan hal itu? Sugguh aku datang kesini karna aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk membawamu melihat kembang api itu. Karna aku tahu kamu ingin melihatnyakan?"

Hinata tersentak mendengar ucapan Naruto, berjanji pada diri sendiri? Mata mereka saling bertatap. Hinata mencoba mencari kebohongan dimata itu namun hasilnya tidak ada kebohongan apapun sama sekali.

"Aku tidak pernah sekalipun ada niatan seperti itu, dari awal aku sudah berjanji akan membawamu kembali pada dirimu yang sebenarnya. Kamu lebih cantik jika tersenyum Hinata. Kamu ingatkan tentang janji-janjiku? Aku datang kesini untuk menepati janjiku, karna jika aku sudah berjanji maka aku tidak akan pernah mengingkarinya. Kamu tahu Hinata Sakura dan Ino juga sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

Hinata tertunduk, rambut panjangnya menyembunyikan wajah itu. Entahlah perasaan seperti apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Tapi setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Ta...tapi hikss... hikss... aku ti...dak pantas ada disana hikss... juga mereka bilang hikss aku pengacau. Juga hiks... hiksss juga Naruto-kun ada ber...sama ku itu karna kau hiks... hiks... hanya mengasihaniku. Hiksss hiksss" kembali air mata itu mengalir begitu saja.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar Hinata mengutarakan perasaannya "Dengar Hinata, apakah selama ini aku terlihat mengasihanimu? Jujur sebenarnya aku melakukan ini karna aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan kebahagiaan saat kau sedang berada diatas awan. Lalu tiba-tiba saja kau dijatuhkan kedalam kegelapan yang menyakitkan. Dan rasanya benar-benar sakit. Dan itulah alasannya kenapa aku selalu bersamamu, aku ingin kamu melawan kegelapan itu dan kembali menjadi dirimu sendiri." Ujar Naruto menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini. Senyum tulus mengembang di bibirnya.

Mata bulan Hinata membulat, air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya _'Seperti inikah rasanya di pedulikan oleh orang lagi? sangat mendamaikan dan menyenangkan. Senyum Naruto-kun begitu tulus, ya aku memang bodoh terlalu percaya dengan omongan yang belum tentu kebenarannya'_ batin Hinata, masih setia menatap mata blue sapphire di depannya.

"Jadi, maukah kamu ikut denganku lagi?" tanya Naruto seraya menghapus air mata Hinata dengan kedua ibu jari tangannya.

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum.

...

Di sekolah nampaklah Sakura dan Ino menampilkan raut muka khawatir, sedari tadi mereka menghubungi Naruto untuk menanyakan keberadaan Hinata tapi panggilan itu sama sekali tidak Naruto angkat.

Kekhawatiran kedua gadis itu semakin menjadi tat kala acara puncak akan segera dilaksanakan.

"Sakura, bagaimana apakah Naruto mengangkat panggilanmu?" tanya Ino melihat Sakura yang terus mondar-mandir sedari tadi. Keberadaan mereka kini ada di gerbang sekolah dimana sebelumnya mereka memutuskan Naruto untuk menemui Hinata. Dan jawaban yang dapatkan dari Sakura adalah hanya gelengan kepala pertanda bahwa laki-laki itu tidak mengangkat panggilannya lagi.

"Ck, kenapa dia tidak mengang_" ucapan Ino terpotong saat suara seseorang memanggil mereka.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan"  
Sakura dan Ino menengok kearah belakang dimana si pemanggil tengah berdiri disana memberikan senyuman termanis untuk mereka.

"HINATAAAA-CHAANNN" teriak Sakura dan Ino berlari dan menghambur ke pelukan Hinata.

Akhirnya Naruto berhasil membawa Hinata kembali kesekolah setelah semuanya terjadi.

"Hinata kami mengkhawatirkanmu, kamu jangan lari begitu saja" ucap Sakura setelah melepaskan pelukannya dan di jawab anggukan dari Ino yang setuju dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Gomen, sudah membuat kalian khawatir" balas Hinata tersenyum begitu tulus.

Sakura dan Inopun membalas senyuman Hinata tak kalah tulusnya "Baiklah kami maafkan, tapi ingat jangan pernah diulangi lagi oke"

Hinata mengangguk patuh "Baiklah ayo kita ke atap kita lihat kembang apinya" ujar Naruto, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja menggandeng tangan Hinata. Sakura dan Ino hanya saling menatap dan tersenyum, lalu berlari mengikuti mereka.

 **Duarrrr! Dduuaarrr! Duarrr!**

Suara kembang api menggema di Konoha High School, semua murid nampak antusias melihat keindahannya. Banyak yang terkagum-kagum, banyak pasangan yang menghabiskan waktunya berdua seraya melihat keindahan dari kembang api itu. Suasana begitu romantis untuk mereka yang memiliki pasangan.

Hinata tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan kekaguman dengan apa yang ia lihat malam ini, matanya sedari tadi fokus pada langit malam yang menampilkan warna-warni keindahan kembang api. Kedua tangannya ia tautkan didepan dada seolah Hinata tengah menahan kebahagiaan didalam hatinya. Hinata tak menyadari jika ada sepasang mata yang tengah memperhatikannya begitu intens.

 _'Akhirnya aku bisa menepati janjiku ini Hinata'_ batinnya seraya tersenyum tulus pada Hinata yang berada disampingnya.

 **Hinata POV**

Indah. Hanya satu kata yang mengawali apa yang aku lihat sekarang, akhirnya aku bisa melihat kembang api lagi setelah sekian lama. Sangat menyenangkan. Terimakasih Tuhan karna Kau telah mengirimkan Naruto-kun padaku. Karna berkatnyalah aku bisa melihat keindahan ini.  
Terimakasih juga telah menghadirkan dua sahabat untukku, Sakura dan Ino. Terimakasih untukmu Naruto-kun. Entah harus dengan cara apa aku membalas kebaikanmu ini. Tapi yang jelas didalam hatiku yang paling dalam aku sungguh-sungguh berterimakasih padamu.  
Arigato Naruto-kun.

...

"Mereka belum menyadari perasaan masing-masing"

"Yah kau benar"

Itulah perkataan Sakura dan Ino yang tengah menatap kedua temannya itu. Tentu saja mereka juga tengah berbahagia dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Kalian tahukan mereka siapa? Hhmmm sudah jelas Sasuke dan Sai. Tentu saja hubungan itu dirahasiakan karna mereka tidak ingin mendapat bullyan dari semua siswi di sekolah ini. Dan jika waktunya sudah tiba mereka akan mengabarkan tentang hubungan bahagia ini pada semuanya.

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari ada tiga pasang mata tengah memperhatikan mereka dari balik pintu atap sekolah. Salah satu dari mereka menyeringai pertanda bahwa ia tidak menyukai kebahagiaan mereka terutama bagi Hinata dan Naruto.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian bersama"gumamnya seraya menggenggam knop pintu dengan keras.

"Ayo kembali"

Dan merekapun pergi.

Tbc...

 **Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya minna mohon kritik dan sarannya ya minna.. Arigato. Jaa sampai jumpa lagi. gomen jika kelanjutanya akan lama lagi :) ^^**

 **Aizen L Sousuke : arigato ne udah reviews. semoga suka :)**

 **LuluK-chan : udah lanjut semoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviews :)**

 **Coklat Je : hehehe arigato gozaimasu ne :) udah lanjut nih semoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviews ^^**

 **Anata 1703 : heheh udah lanjut nih semoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviews :)**

 **Ana : iya mbak arigato ^^ mbak bisa nyimpulin sendiri ko aku msih sma atau udah kuliah tpi yg jelas hyugana udah lepas seragam heheh ^^ arigato mbak udah ngereviews :)**

 **: hehehe iya arigato Karayuri-san dengan saran judulnya hyugana bngung jga sih :D heheh SEMANGATTT juga arigato udah ngereviews :) ^^**

 **Aldo Scott Kennedy : hehehe arigato gozaimasu Aldo-san, maaf kelanjutannya agak lama mklum dgn ksibukan dunia nyata hahah :D buat scane romance naruhina bsa di bca di klanjutannya ya hehhe :) arigato udah ngereviews :) ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 : Kenyataan

 **Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku tersenyum kala cahaya itu terus merembes masuk kedalam kegelapanku,seolah kehidupanku kembali seperti semula. Menemaniku dalam kegelapan, menghangatkanku dan membuatku nyaman dengan cahayanya._

Wajah berseri terlihat jelas diwajah cantik Hinata, kejadian malam tadi sungguh membuatnya merasa bahagia. Kehangatan didalam hatinya kembali dapat ia rasakan dari orang-orang yang kini ada disekitarnya. Mereka adalah, Naruto dan kedua sahabatnya Sakura dan Ino. Hari-hari yang semula ia jalani begitu berliku dan terjal kini sedikit demi sedikit sudah mulai berjalan dengan mulus.

Ada yang berbeda setiap harinya, dulu ia selalu sendirian tapi sekarang ada teman-teman disekitarnya. Walaupun pada kenyataannya pasti ada saja orang yang tidak menyukai kedekatan Hinata dengan ketiga orang itu.

 **Hinata POV**

Tatapanku tak bisa fokus sama sekali pada Kurunei-sensei yang sekarang tengah mengajar dikelas. Pikiranku terfokus pada sebuah pesan masuk diponselku.

 _'Hinata orang yang ada di dalam foto waktu itu aku sudah melacaknya dan sekarang sebuah informasi penting sudah aku dapatkan. Kalau bisa secepatnya datang ke dozo sembari kita lanjut latihan'_

Itulah isi pesan singkat yang di kirim oleh Nagato-senpai beberapa menit yang lalu. Ku mohon waktu cepatlah berputar.

Apa aku minta ijin pulang saja ya? Aarrgghhh apa di bolehkan? Lalu alasan apa yang akan aku buat nanti? Tuhan bantu aku.

 _'Entah kenapa hari ini Hinata bertingkah sangat aneh. Apa ada sesuatu hal lagi yang ia sembunyikan? Lihat sekarang dia mengacak rambutnya seperti orang yang kebingungan. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihat dia seperti itu. Ada apa ya?'_ batin Naruto saat tatapannya sedari tadi terfokus pada gadis yang duduk disebalah bangkunya. Jujur saat ini Naruto merasakan ada firasat tidak baik tentang Hinata, entah pertanda apa itu, yang jelas itulah yang kini tengah dirasakannya ketika melihat tingkah Hinata hari ini.

 **Tettt!** Bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi, dengan secepat kilat Hinata langsung berlalu dari kelasnya dan tentu itu membuat Naruto, Sakura dan Ino menjadi bingung.

"Ada apa lagi dengan Hinata?" tanya Ino pada Sakura dan Naruto.

"Entahlah yang jelas sedari tadi dia bertingkah sangat aneh" jawab Naruto menceritakan keanehan Hinata.

"Aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyika lagi" lanjut Sakura mengakhiri spekulasi mereka.

Berbeda dengan Hinata, kini dia sudah berada di ruang tata usaha tengah berbincang-bincang dengan seorang sensei.

"Euummm~ ano Gai-sensei, Tou-sanku sakit jadi bisakah aku pulang lebih dulu karna harus menjaganya soalnya tidak ada yang berjaga hari ini" ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang di lemas-lemaskan. [akting yang bagus -_-]

"Yah~ baiklah kalau seperti itu. Ini surat ijinmu dan serahkan pada Sensei yang akan mengajar nanti"

"Ha'i arigato gozaimasu sensei" lanjut Hinata seraya membungkuk hormat dan berlalu dari sana dengan sepucuk surat ditangannya.

Setibanya Hinata di dalam kelas keadaan tengah sunyi, tak ada seorangpun siswa yang berada didalam. Tentu saja karna kini jam istirahat tengah berlangsung. Dan itu sangat menguntungkan bagi Hinata, karna ia bisa pergi tanpa di tanyai oleh Naruto, Sakura dan juga Ino.

Hinatapun membawa tas dan menyimpan surat itu di meja sensi lalu ia melesat pergi dari sana.

Ketiga gadis yang bisa dibilang ratu gosip kini tengah bercanda bersama di kantin. Ketiga gadis penggila shopping itu tengah melihat-lihat majalah make up yang sengaja mereka bawa. Tentu mereka juga tak lupa dengan obrolan-obrolan berbau gosip.

"Kalian lihat waktu malam puncak? Naruto dan gadis Hyuga itu bersama kembali" ucap Shion yang membuka obrolan mereka seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal.

"Sabar, jika sudah saatnya tiba kita rebut Naruto dari tangannya" balas Shizuka menyemangati sahabatnya itu.

"Benar sabarlah dulu Shion. Rencana sedang kita kerjakan. Hahaha" tawa Akiko terdengar keras. Sempat mengganggu pengunjung kantin yang lain.

"Iiishhhh, pelanin suara tawamu itu lihat semua mata tertuju pada kita sekarang. Pokonya aku harus bisa mendapatkan Naruto-kun" ucap Shion kembali seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia benar-benar bertekad dengan apa yang di inginkannya.

Sedangkan Naruto, Sakura dan Ino kini mereka tengah ada di kantin juga menikmati makanan yang tersaji. Tidak hanya mereka bertiga saja ada Sasuke dan Sai yang ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Hawar-hawar tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura serta Ino dan Sai mulai menyebar saat tanpa sengaja beberapa siswi melihat mereka dimalam puncak itu bersama. Jadi mereka tidak peduli lagi tentang kebersamaannya kini.

.

Hinata berlari di trotoar untuk segera sampai di dozo menemui Nagato-senpai dan mengetahui informasi apa yang tadi dikabarinya. Jalanan memang lumayan ramai hari ini, banyak orang berlalu lalang dan tanpa sengaja Hinata menabrak seseorang disana.

 **Bbrukk!**

 **Plass! Trang!**

Keduanya tersungkur, terdengar sebuah benda jatuh tepat ditengah-tengah mereka.

"I...iitaiiiii" rintih Hinata, mulai membuka mata saat tadi ia tutup menahan sakit di bokongnya. Saat iris lavender itu terbuka tatapannya langsung menuju dan terfokus pada sebuah benda yang tergelak disana. Ingatannya kembali pada beberapa tahun yang lalu.

 **Flashback ON**

Seorang wanita dewasa dengan anaknya yang masih berumur 6 tahun tengah duduk berdua di gazebo belakang rumah. Keduanya terlihat bahagia melihat tanaman bunga yang di rawat setiap hari oleh wanita itu tumbuh dengan subur dan indah disana.

"Hina-chan, lihat kaa-san ada hadiah untukmu" ujar wanita itu yang ternyata Kaa-sannya.

Gadis yang dipanggil Hina itu menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah berbinar saat melihat sebuah kalung yang menjuntai indah ditangan sang kaa-san.

"Kawaii Kaa-san, apa itu untuk Hina?" tanyanya dengan suara kecilnya.

"Eeuum~ ini memang untukmu sayang. Lihat kalung ini berbandul gembok apa kamu suka?"

"Iya Hina sangaaaaaaatttttttt suka Kaa-san" angguk gadis itu antusias melihat bandul kalungnya. Walaupun berbentuk gembok tapi banyak batu-batu berlian kecil menghiasi sekitarnya. Elegan dan juga terlihat mewah.

"Dan ini kuncinya" sebuah bandul kunci yang sama dihiasi berlian kecil itu tak kalah mewah dan elegan.

 **Cklekk!** Suara kunci terbuka, menampilkan sebuah potret dimana disana ada dirinya, sang adik dan kedua orangtuanya. Mata itu berbinar seketika saat melihat isi didalamnya.

"Sugoii~, ini sangat indah Kaa-san"

Hikari, ibu dari anak yang bernama Hinata itu memasangkan sepasang kalung kunci dan gembok pada sang anak.

"Rawatlah kalung ini sepenuh hatimu ya. Walaupun suatu saat nanti akan ada musibah yang menimpa pada kita ingatlah bahwa Tou-san dan Kaa-san selalu menyayangimu seperti halnya gembok ini ia akan terbuka dengan kunci yang menjadi pasangannya. Kasih sayang kami padamu tidak akan mudah hilang begitu saja. Kamu pahamkan apa yang Kaa-san katakan?"

"Ha'i Kaa-san Hina janji akan menjaganya walaupun nyawa taruhannya"

"Kalian sedang apa, boleh Tou-san bergabung" Hiashi, sang ayah mendekat kearah mereka seraya menggendong Hanabi yang masih bayi.

"Tentu" jawab mereka.

Kehangatan keluarga tercipta, mereka berempat berpelukan dalam satu dekapan hangat.

 _'Hina janji akan menjaga kalung yang berharga ini, karna kebahagiaan kita tidak akan mudah terpecah begitu saja, ne Kaa-san, Tou-san?'_

 **Flashback OFF**

Ingatan masa lalu itu melintas begitu saja di pikiran Hinata, perkataan Kaa-sannya, dekapan dari kedua orang tuanya dan sebuah janji untuk selalu menjaga kalung itu berputar bagaikan tayangan film. Pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah kalung emas berbandul gembok percis seperti miliknya waktu itu sebelum kejadian mengerikan yang tak diinginkan datang menimpanya.

"Ka...kamu tidak apa-apa? Gomen aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu tadi"

Suara lembut dari seorang gadis membuyarkan lamunannya. Hinata mendongak dan menatap manik gadis didepannya. Satu kata yang menggambarkan gadis tadi, cantik.

"A...aahhh aku tidak apa-apa ko, aku yang salah tadi terlalu terburu-buru. Gomen ne" ucap Hinata seraya berdiri dan membungkuk pada gadis didepannya.

Gadis tadipun berdiri setelah mengambil sebuah kalung jatuh di hadapan mereka, ya kalung itu adalah miliknya.

"Kalau begitu gomen aku duluan ya" lanjut gadis tadi dan segera melangkahkan kakinya. Namun sayang Hinata lebih dulu mencegah kepergiannya.

"Gomen, jika aku boleh tahu darimana kamu mendapatkan kalung itu?" dan inilah alasan Hinata kenapa mencegah kepergian gadis yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya itu. Telunjuknya menunjuk pada kalung yang tengah di genggam gadis tadi.

"Ini?" Hinata mengangguk "Ohh~ ini aku dapatkan dari Tou-sanku, beliau yang membelikannya untukku"

"Eeuumm~ ano boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja" gadis itupun menyerahkan kalungnya pada Hinata.

Hinata lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kalung yang selalu bertengger manis di lehernya, memang selama ini Hinata tidak pernah sekalipun melepaskan salah satu kalungnya yang masih tersisa dari perampasan waktu itu. Hinata melepaskan kalungnya dan mencoba membuka bandul gembok itu dengan bandul kunci miliknya.

 **"Cklek!"** terdengar suara kunci terbuka. Dengan perasaan was-was Hinata membukannya.

Sedetik kemudian iris lavendernya melebar, Hinata melihat sebuah foto masih terpajang dengan rapi didalamnya.

Tess... air mata tiba-tiba saja menetes di kedua pipi itu. Gadis tadi yang melihat Hinata kelabakan, bingung sendiri melihat Hinata yang menangis di hadapannya.

"Ka...kamu ti...tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

Hinata kembali tersadar bahwa ia tidak sendirian disana, dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya kasar. "Gomen ta...tapi kalung dan bandul ini punyaku. Didalamnya terdapat sebuah foto keluargaku"

Mendengar penuturan Hinata gadis tadi membelalakan matanya tak percaya "Be...benarkah? ta..tapi kenapa bisa kamu jual?"

"Aku tidak menjualnya, kalung ini di rampas oleh seorang penjahat beberapa tahun silam. Kalau boleh bisakah aku bertemu dengan Tou-sanmu dan menanyakan darimana beliau mendapatkan kalung ini?"

"Ahh~ tentu saja boleh, ayo ikut denganku. Ohh ya ngomong-ngomong namaku adalah..."

"Iya,, perkenalkan juga namaku Hyuga Hinata" Hinata tersenyum manis padanya.

Hinata dan gadis tadi pergi bersama kesuatu tempat dimana semuanya akan terbongkar.

..

Kelas sudah di mulai 2 jam yang lalu, namun Naruto tak sedikitpun memperhatikan sensei yang tengah mengajar didepan. Pikirannya kembali berpikir dimana keberadaan Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja ijin pulang tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Sakura maupun Ino. Mereka berpikiran sama bahwa ada sesuatu hal yang tengah terjadi pada Hinata.

"Baiklah minna sampai disini dulu pelajaran kita hari ini. Sampai jumpa minggu depan"

"Ha'i sensei, arigato gozaimasu"

Setelah sensei pergi, Naruto dan kedua gadis itu berkumpul di bangku Sakura mendiskusikan tentang keberadaan Hinata.

"Apakah kalian tahu dimana Hinata sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

"Tadi dia ijin pulang ya? Eumm setahu aku sih dia sudah tidak tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya" jawab Sakura yang sudah lama mengenal Hinata.

"Benar juga, apa kalian sudah menghubunginya?" tanya Ino.

"Aku tadi sudah menghubunginya tapi ponselnya tidak aktif" jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau situasinya seperti ini kita tunggu sampai pulang sekolah. Kalau sampai jam 5 sore dia tidak menghubungi salah satu dari kita, maka kita akan mencarinya" lanjut Ino lagi dijawab anggukan oleh keduanya.

.

"Nah Hinata-san silahkan duduk dulu. Aku mau keruangan Tou-san apakah kita boleh masuk atau tidak" ucap gadis yang bersama Hinata.

Ya, mereka mendatangi sebuah perusahaan yang di pimpin langsung oleh Anrokuzan sekaligus ayah dari gadis yang bersama Hinata. Hinata duduk dan menunggu gadis tadi.

15 menit kemudian gadis tadi kembali menemui Hinata "Nah Hinata-san ayo kita masuk Tou-san memperbolehkannya" ajak gadis tadi.

Hinatapun masuk ke sebuah ruangan, matanya menangkap papan nama bertuliskan **"CEO Anrokuzan"**

"Konnichiwa, gomen mengganggu waktunya. Saya Hyuga Hinata." Hinata membungkuk ketika sudah masuk keruangan Tou-san gadis tadi.

"Ha'i. Silahkan duduk."

Hinata duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Gomen kedatangan saya kesini ingin menanyakan darimana anda mendapatkan kalung ini, karna dari kalung inilah masalah saya berasal" ungkap Hinata _to the point_ menjelaskan kedatangannya.

"Ahh, saya mendapatkan kalung itu dari seorang rekan kerja sekitar hampir 9 tahun yang lalu" jawabnya.

Hinata tersentak kaget _'Jadi setelah insiden itu terjadi, kalung ini bersamanya?'_ batin Hinata melirik gadis yang duduk disampingnya.

"Rekan kerja? Bisakah saya tahu?"

"Sebenarnya sudah lama saya dan dia tidak lagi terikat dalam pekerjaan tapi saya rasa masih ada fotonya saat kami melakukan kerja sama. Sebentar saya ambilkan dulu fotonya" ayah dari gadis itupun pergi kemejanya untuk membawa foto yang ia maksud tadi.

"Nah ini dia orangnya, waktu itu dia menawarkan sebuah kalung yang indah dan ku pikir cocok untuk putriku. Saya membelinya dengan harga 1 m rupiah, karna saya tahu jika batu-batu berlian itu asli" ucapnya lagi.

Hinata terpaku pada sebuah foto yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Seorang pria dewasa yang tidak ia ketahui sama sekali. Hatinya tiba-tiba saja bergemuruh menahan segala gejolak emosi yang ada. Tangannya mengepal dengan kuat.

"Bisakah saya mendapatkan alamatnya"

...

Hinata berlari menuju dozo untuk bertemu dengan Nagato dan mengetahui informasi apa yang didapatkannya. Satu informasi sudah ia kantongi sekarang.

"Nagato-senpaiiiiiii" teriak Hinata memanggil-manggil Nagato.

"Ha'i Hinata aku disini" balas Nagato melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata.

Hinatapun segera berlari dan duduk disamping Nagato "Ano, informasi apa yang senpai dapatkan" tanya Hinata langsung.

"Sabar Hinata, senpai mendapatkan informasi ini setelah senpai berkeliling mencari-carinya dan kemarin senpai baru mengetahui bahwa ternyata orang ini adalah buronan polisi yang dulu sempat bebas dan sekarang berkeliaran lagi untuk melanjutkan tindak kejahatannya" ungkap Nagato.

Hinata menegang disana, jadi siapa gerangan orang yang sudah merampas kalungnya dan membunuh adiknya itu? Orang yang ada di dalam foto sakunya kah atau orang yang kemarin-kemarin Hinata foto? Pikirannya semakin bingung, tapi meskipun begitu Hinata sudah bertekad akan mendatangi kediaman orang yang ada didalam foto sakunya.

 **Tring! Tringgggg! Triiing!** Suara telpon mengganggu mereka.

"Ahh, gomen senpai angkat telpon dulu" Nagato meninggalkan Hinata sendirian disana.

Hinata semakin tidak betah disana, ia ingin segera pergi kekediaman orang itu "Baiklah aku pergi sekarang. Amegakure" Hinata bangkit dan membawa pedang asli dari tempat latihannya, mungkin sebagai senjata jaga-jaga untuknya.

Sore sudah tiba, teriknya matahari sudah berganti dengan senja yang datang. Sedari pulang sekolah ketiga siswa itu bersama di atap sekolah. Ketiganya masih menunggu Hinata menghubungi mereka. Namun pada kenyataannya sampai sekarangpun Hinata tidak menghubungi mereka.

Perasaan gelisah dan khawatir memenuhi benak mereka. Mereka takut jika akan ada sesuatu hal yang akan terjadi pada Hinata.

Namun beberapa menit kemudian ada sebuah panggilan dengan nama Hinata terpampang jelas di layar ponsel pintar milik Natuto

"Moshi-moshi, Hinata kau dimana?"

 _"Apakah kamu yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?"_ tanya si penelpon, Naruto mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung karna bukan suara Hinata yang ia dengar melaikan seorang pria.

"Ha'i saya sendiri. Ini siapa?"

 _"Saya Nagato, senpainya Hinata dari tempat latihan kendo. Begini apakah Hinata ada bersamamu?"_

"Nani? Hinata tidak bersamaku, sedari tadi saya juga menunggu Hinata"

 _"NANI? Tadi Hinata datang kesini tapi setelah beberapa menit saya menjawab telpon dia sudah tidak ada di tempat. Dan ponselnya tertinggal disini, eeuummm tunggu dia pergi dengan membawa sebuah pedang. Bisakah kau datang kesini? Saya akan memberitahukan alamatnya..."_

"Ha'i saya dan kedua teman saya akan segera kesana"

 _"Baik, saya tunggu"_

 **Klikk!** Telpon terputus.

"Ada apa Naruto? Hinata kenapa?" tanya Ino langsung.

"Ayo ikut bersama ku sekarang" jawab Naruto seraya menyambar tasnya dan pergi dari sana diikuti oleh Sakura dan Ino yang kebingungan.

Hari sudah hampir gelap, semua lampu sudah menyala di berbagai tempat. Orang-orang mulai pulang kerumahnya masing-masing sehabis lelah menjalankan aktivitas mereka. Berbeda dengan Hinata jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 18:29 malam ia akhirnya tiba disebuah tempat bernama Amegakure. Menuju sebuah gang kecil dengan sebuah informasi yang ia dapat.

Hinata terus berjalan seraya merogoh saku roknya mencari ponsel pintar miliknya "Ahh, sial kenapa ponselku tertinggal di sana? Arghh tak apalah coba aku jalan terus aja"

Kakinya terus melangkah sampai pandangan matanya menangkap sebuah rumah besar disana. Langkahnya semakin pelan saat ia merasakan sesuatu hal setelah melihat rumah mewah itu. Pedang itu berada disebuah tas yang Hinata selempangkan di pundaknya. Hinata berbunyi disebuah semak-semak yang berada disekitaran rumah itu.

Matanya melihat kesekitaran **"No 49"** itulah nomor rumah yang tertera disana.

 _'Seingatku sih emang no rumahnya 49 apakah benar ini ya?'_ batin Hinata mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berjalan masuk ke halaman rumah itu ketika pandangannya melihat pagar rumahnya terbuka, mungkin sang tuan rumah sudah tiba.

Hinata sudah berada di halaman rumah, namun sayang seseorang yang ada di mobil tadi sudah keluar dan menangkap sosoknya.

"Hei, kau siapa?" suara berat khas pria dewasa ahh tidak seorang pria tua menghampiri Hinata.

Dengan cepat Hinata melihat kedatangannya, dan alangkah terkejutnya saat pandangan itu menangkap sosok pria tua yang menghampirinya sama dengan foto yang ada didalam sakunya. Namun bedanya sekarang pria itu sudah beruban.

 _'Benarkah dia?'_ batin Hinata.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi kau siapa?" ada nada tinggi yang Hinata dengar disana, tangan gadis itu mengepal kuat mencoba mengumpulkan segala emosi yang ada.

"Apakah anda mengenal kalung ini?" tanya Hinata dengan berani memperlihatkan kalung berbandul gembok itu padanya.

Dahi pria tua tadi mengkerut, merasa bingung dengan kelakuan Hinata, pikirannya melayang memikirkan kalung apa itu.

Dan setelah beberapa menit akhirnya pria tua tadi mengingat sesuatu "Ahh, kalung itu sangat indah ya. Aku ingat waktu itu aku mendapatkannya dari anak buahku." Ungkapnya dengan nada santai yang membuat Hinata semakin emosi.

"Bisakah saya bertemu dengannya?" tanya Hinata kembali.

"Oh... tentu. Tolong panggilkan Kisame kesini" ucapnya pada asistennya.

Dan tak lama kemudian ada seseorang menghampiri mereka, Hinata terkejut saat melihatnya. Ingatan masa lalu entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja kembali berputar. Kehilangan kalung yang sangat berharga, kematian Hanabi serta kehancuran keluarganya semua berputar begitu saja. Emosi Hinata semakin membucah.

"KAUKAH YANG MERAMPAS KALUNGKU 9 TAHUN YANG LALU? DAN MEMBUNUH ADIKKU DI PANTAI, KKKKKKAUUUUUU KAH ITU." Nafas Hinata naik turun setelah berteriak di depan orang tadi.

"Haahh~ dia ngomong apa? Tunggu 9 tahun yang lalu. Euummm" orang tadi entah pura-pura berpikir atau sedang mempermainkan Hinata entahlah hanya saja dimata Hinata orang itu tengah mempermainkannya.

 **Ctekk!** Suara jentikan jari terdengar "Ahhh aku ingat, kaukan gadis di pantai itu. Ohh kau sudah besar ya sekarang? Ngapain ada disini? aahhh mau memberikan emas lagi ya?" ucapnya begitu acuh. Pria tua tadi duduk di samping mereka seraya menyilangkan kaki seperti melihat sebuah film ditemani dengan asisten pribadinya. Dia sepertinya tahu tujuan Hinata datang kesini.

"KARNA KAU HIDUPKU HANCUR, AKU KEHILANGAN ADIK DAN ORANGTUAKU. KEHIDUPANKU MENJADI GELAP DAN SAATNYA KINI AKU MEMBALAS SEMUANYA" seringaian tercipta disana. Hinatapun mengeluarkan pedangnya dan berlari menerjang orang tadi.

"Oh~ jadi kau ingin membalasnya. Baik itu sangat menarik" jawabnya.

Naruto, Sakura dan Ino akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan. Nagato sudah berdiri didepan dozonya dan menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Kaukah yang bernama Naruto?" tanya Nagato, dan di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Senpai dimana Hinata sekarang?" tanya Ino setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto tadi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu dia dimana sekarang. Tapi setelah ku buka-buka dan mengacak-ngacak ponselnya aku menemukan sebuah memo berisikan alamat"

"Apa jangan-jangan Hinata datang kesini?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu yang sedari tadi ada dipikiranku, karna nama format di memo ini bertuiskan tanggal sekarang dan jam 15:45 itu artinya hari ini dia sudah mendapatkan sebuah informasi dan menyimpan alamatnya disini" ungkap Nagato menyimpulkannya.

"Maksud senpai?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ya karna selama ini Hinata tengah mencari-cari orang yang sudah membunuh adiknya" jawab Nagato lagi.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita juga datang kealamat itu?" usul Naruto di iyakan oleh Sakura dan Ino.

"Oke ide yang bagus, tapi kita perlu persiapan dulu. Aku akan membawa anak buahku karna firasatku mengatakan akan ada pertumpahan darah disana"

Mendengar kata itu Sakura dan Ino merinding seketika, bagaimanapun juga kata itu melambangkan perperangan besar akan terjadi.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka pergi kealamat yang tercantum di memo ponsel Hinata.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa kali Hinata sudah melayangkan pedangnya pada Kisame, sayang satu kalipun pedangnya belum mengenainya. Nafasnya sudah memburu namun emosinya semakin memuncak tat kala orang itu memandang Hinata remeh.

"Jadi seperti ini kemampuanmu, cihh"

"Aku belum menyerah.. kkhhiiiyyaaa" **plass!** Sebuah sayatan cukup dalam di lengan kanannya sudah berhasil Hinata lakukan. Darah merembes ke baju yang tengah ia kenakan. Hinata menyeringai melihat keberhasilan yang ia lakukan.

"Beraninya kau membuat darahku keluar. Kau berani melawanku HAH?"

"Sedari tadi juga aku sudah berani"

"WOW, gadis itu boleh juga" ucap pria tua itu yang dengan santainya melihat mereka.

"Baik, kemarikan pedangku" akhirnya Kisame mengeluarkan senjatanya juga "Terimalah pembalasanku"

"Itulah yang seharusnya aku ucapkan" balas Hinata dan berlari untuk menerjangnya lagi.

 **Trang!** Suara pedang saling beradu, keduanya terlihat hebat dalam menggunakan pedang. Namun sayang karna sedari tadi Hinata terus yang menerjangnya tenaga Hinata semakin melemah. Nafasnya naik turun tidak beraturan.

 **Trangg!** Sekali lagi suara pedang beradau, **trang! Trangg! Traang! Plashh!** Pedang Hinata terlepas dari tangannya, mempermudah Kisame untuk mencelakai Hinata.

"Sekarang habis riwayatmu. Kkhiiyyaaa"

 **Bruugg! Plash!** Suara orang terjatuh dan sayatan pedang mengenai tangan kanan Hinata.

Orang yang bernama Kisame berhasil Hinata tangis jadi tidak terjadi penusukan disana, Hinata selamat hanya mendapatkan sayatan kecil ditangan kanannya. Keringat sudah melepekan rambutnya, Hinata berdiri untuk mengambil pedangnya. Tapi tiba-tiba di arah samping datang seorang wanita lebih tua darinya meninju tepat di pipi Hinata.

Hinata lagi-lagi tersunggur dan darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya "Ciihh, beraninya kau ikut campur dalam urusanku"

Dengan cepat Hinata menyambar pedangnya dan dilayangkan pada wanita itu "Tak akan kau biarkan melukainya" ucap Kisame dengan sekali tangkisan berhasil melepaskan pedang Hinata lagi.

"Sekarang saatnya kau untuk MATIIIIIII"

 **Trang! Trang!** Suara pedang beradu, pedang Kisame lepas dari tangannya.

Seseorang berdiri dihadapan Hinata sekarang, matanya terbelalak saat ia tahu siapa dia.

"Na...naruto-kun?" gumam Hinata, Naruto menengok kebelakangnya dan tersenyum dengan hangat.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya pria tua tadi berdiri dari duduknya.

"Anda tidak perlu tahu siapa kami. Kami hanya ingin menangkap kalian atas kejahatan yang sudah kalian lakukan" ucap Nagato membuat semua orang yang ada disana terkaget-kaget.

"Semuanya serang mereka" ucap pria tua tadi.

"Silahkan" balas Nagato santai, dan tiba-tiba...

"Lepaskan senjata kalian, kami polisi. Wilayah kalian sudah terkepung" polisi datang dan merempug mereka semua.

"Anda adalah otak dari semua ini, penipu dan pendiri perusahaan untuk menipu clien berdalih menjual emas hasil curian anak buan anda. Mari ikut saya Dazno" **cklekk!** Gembok terpasang ditangannya. Ya pria tua tadi bernama Danzo yang sudah lama menjadi inceran polisi. Beruntung sebelum datang kesini Nagato sempat berinisiatif untuk bekerja sama dengan polisi. Polisipun setuju dan pada akhirnya menguntungkan mereka tidak terjadi pertumpahan darah yang sempat mereka takutkan.

Semua polisi membawa anak buah Danzo, serta Kisame ditangkap kembali setelah kebebasannya setahun silam.

 **Brugg!** Hinata terduduk lemas di tempatnya kedua kakinya sudah tidak bisa menopang berat badannya lagi, memar dan sayatan pedang tak ia rasakan. Pandangannya kosong kedepan, air mata lolos begitu saja dari iris lavendernya.

Sakura dan Ino berlari menuju Hinata berjongkok di hadapannya "Hinata" ucap Ino memeluk Hinata begitupun dengan Sakura. Naruto yang berada didepannya seketika berbalik kebelakang melihat keadaan Hinata.

"Untung kamu selamat Hinata hiks... hikss... kenapa kamu selalu merahasiakannya hiks... hikss" ucap Ino sesenggukan.

"Benar hiks... hiks... kenapa Hinata?" tanya Sakura dengan suara serak menahan tangisannya.

Hinata tidak mampu berkata-kata dia hanya bisa menatap satu persatu temannya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Hi...hinata" ucap Naruto seraya berjongkok di hadapan Hinata juga. Sakura dan Ino memberikan ruang untuk Naruto berhadapan dengan Hinata.

Tiba-tiba saja tangan tan itu terulur untuk menghapus air mata Hinata yang terus saja mengalir. Tatapan mata birunya menangkap lebam dan darah di sudut bibir Hinata. Ibu jari kananya mengusap pelan darahnya.

"Apakah ini sakit hmm?" tanya Naruto dengan suaranya yang begitu lembut.

Hinata menggeleng, masih sama tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Kembali tatapan Naruto tepaku pada sebuah sayatan di tangan kanan Hinata yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Ah tidak, Hinata ayo kita segera ke rumah sakit darahnya semakin keluar" ucap Naruto membuat Sakura dan Ino ikutan panik.

"Ahh benar ayo cepat-cepat" ucap Sakura

"Naruto gendong Hinata" ucap Ino.

Narutopun menggendong Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa diam tak bisa berbuat apa-apa semua tenaganya sudah terkuras habis.

 **Hinata POV**

Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa setelah ku tahu Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan dan Nagato-senpai serta yang lainnya datang membantuku. Apakah aku harus senang atau sedih? Sekarang aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Semua tenagaku hilang.

Ino dan Sakura mendekatiku dan memelukku dengan hangatnya, aku senang mereka peduli padaku. Suaraku, suaraku tercekat seakan ada sesuatu yang menghalangi tenggorokanku. Ku lihat mereka menangis. Hiks... hikss... aku hanya mampu mengalirkan air mataku tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Hiks... hiks... gomen hiks... aku sudah menyusahkan kalian hiks... aku mohon kalian jangan menangis.

Akupun menatap mereka satu persatu mengisyaratkan pada mereka untuk berhenti menangisiku yang bodoh ini.

"Hi...hinata" suara ini, suara yang tiba-tiba saja membuat hatiku menjadi hangat seketika.

Dia ada dihadapanku sekarang, menghapus air mataku dan menghapus darah di sudut bibirku.

Gomen hiks... hiks... aku hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala. Suaraku, aku belum bisa mengeluarkan suaraku. Hiks...

Terdengar mereka panik melihat darah yang terus mengalir di tanganku. Aku tidak apa-apa sungguh aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak merasakan sakit ko. Suaraku tolonglah keluar...

Belum sempat aku mengeluarkan suara tiba-tiba saja Naruto-kun menggendongku dan membawaku entah kemana.

Ku hirup aroma yang keluar dari tubuhnya, aku merasakan kenyaman hatiku menjadi begitu hangat. Aromanya membuatku terlena, aku memejamkan mata dan tak mengetahui apapun lagi.

...

 **Naruto POV**

Saat ku lihat Hinata duduk lemas tak berdaya dan di dekap oleh Sakura dan Ino, entah kenapa hatiku merasakan sakit. Tanpa sadar tanganku terulur untuk menghapus air matanya. Kulihat darah dan lebam di sudut bibir kanannya, pasti sakit. Hinata kamu memang gadis yang benar-benar kuat.

Jangan pernah kamu lakukan hal seperti ini lagi Hinata, aku mohon. Aku tidak sanggup lagi jika melihatmu lemah tak berdaya dengan darah yang seperti ini. Ku mohon kuat Hinata.

...

 _"Onee-chan~~"_

 _"Suara ini, Hana-chan. Itukah kau? Benarkah ini"_

 _"Benar, ini aku Hanabi"_

 _"Hiikss... gomen sudah membuatmu menderita hiks... hiks..."_

 _"Tidak, onee-chan tidak salah. Aku sudah bahagia disini, sekarang semua sudah terungkapkan? Aku mau mengucapkan onee-chan berbahagialah bersama Tou-san dan Kaa-san, ne. Jaa"_

.

"Hanabiiiiii~"

Hinata sadar dari tidur panjangnya, semua yang berada disana langsung menuju ranjang Hinata ketika mendengar teriakannya.

"Hinata ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang masih setia berada disana.

Tak hanya Naruto, Sakura, Ino bahkan Nagato masih setia munggu Hinata sadar dari pingsannya. Ya ketika Hinata ada di gendongan Naruto ia pingsan menuju rumah sakit.

"A...ano a..aku. Tidak ada apa-apa" balas Hinata dengan suara serak.

"Hinata, syukurlah kamu sudah sadar" ucap Sakura.

"Eeuumm arigato gozaimasu kalian sudah repot-repot menolongku"

"Itu memang sudah kewajiban kita sebagai seorang temankan?" ujar Ino dengan nada lembutnya membuat Hinata tersenyum.

"Nah, mulai dari sekarang kamu harus janji jika ada sesuatu hal jangan di pendam sendiri berbagilah. Karna kami semua ini temankan?"

 **Degg!** Mendengar kata teman dari mulut Naruto entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak enak dari hatinya.

 _'Teman ya?'_ batin Hinata.

"Ya itu memang benar Naruto"

"Senpai harap kamu selalu berbagi dengan kami semua tentang keluh kesahmu. Janji"

"Euumm, janji"

.

Entahlah perasaan apa yang tengah aku rasakan saat ini, mendengar bahwa dia mengatakan kita adalah teman memang tidak salah. Tapi ada apa dengan hatiku? Seakan aku tidak menerima jika kita hanya sebatas teman. Ada hal aneh yang aku rasakan disini. Dihatiku.

Perasaan hangat, nyaman dan merasa terlindungi begitu aku rasakan ketika dia berada didekatku. Apakah aku mulai menyukainya? Jatuh cinta? Benarkah seperti itu? Apakah tidak terdengar konyol? Bagaimanapun perasaan itulah yang aku rasakan.

Meskipun kita hanya sebatas teman, terimakasih banyak atas perhatianmu Naruto-kun

Terimakasih juga atas kesetiaan kalian Sakura, Ino dan Nagato-senpai.

Tbc...

A/N : Gomen jika kelanjutannya lama, juga gomen jika banyak kekurangan di fic ini :) ^^v sekian, sampai jumpa lagi. Arigato jaa. ^^v

 **mauriceandreane :** arigato udah ngereviews :) ^^v

 **Chocolatte LavenJe :** arigato udah ngereviews :) ^^v

 **Mell chan 22:** udah next, arigato udah ngereviews :) ^^v

 **:** arigato udah ngereviews :) ^^v

 **keyko keinarra minami :** arigato udah ngereviews :) ^^v

 **Aldo Scoot Kennedy :** arigato udah ngereviews :) ^^v

Semuanya arigato gozaimasu, gomen jika kelanjutannya mengecewakan :)


	7. Chapter 7

Bukan kelanjutan gomen :)

ada yang nunggu kelanjutan fic ini? #ngarepp :')

Jika ada gomen belum bisa ngelanjutin lagi dan entah kapan akan lanjut gomen karna banyak kesibukan :)

Gomen sudah mengecewakan kalian semua :')

Mohon bantuan dan pengertiannya ya minna :')

Sekali lagi gomen :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6 : Kembalinya Sang Mantan.

Sebelumnya hyugana mau minta maaf pada kalian semua karna keterlambatan dalam mempublish kelanjutannya heheh

Tapi alhamdulillah akhirnya hyugana bisa melanjutkannya juga, semoga minna-san tidak kecewa ya :) ^^v

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cahaya hangat yang menerangi kegelapanku semakin terang dan terang. Namun semua kehangatan yang sudah aku dapatkan lagi cahaya itu semakin hilang dan seakan pergi, kenapa? Aku mohon temani aku dengan semua kegelapan ini. Ku kejar meskipun ku tahu, aku tidak akan mampu untuk menggapainya._

Aku keluar dari rumah sakit pulang menuju apartemenku. Bahkan saat aku celakapun kedua orangtuaku masih acuh terhadapku. Menghubungiku saja tidak apalagi menjengukku? Hah~ ya sudahlah kehidupan keluargaku memang masih belum stabil meskipun penjahat yang membunuh Hanabi sudah tertangkap mereka enggan untuk menemuiku. Tapi apakah mereka tahu?

Atau mungkin mereka sudah berbahagaia dengan yang lain? Bahkan aku dengar Tou-san telah menikah lagi. Yah, pasti kehidupan keluarga barunya tengah berbahagia. Sedangkan aku disini? sendirian, masih butuh kasih sayang dari kalian. Walaupun begitu aku merasa beruntung sekarang karna aku punya 2 sahabat yang begitu menyayangiku.

Dan seseorang yang aku cintai...

Benarkah aku jatuh cinta? Ya aku sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Dia hangat bagaikan matahari yang selalu menyinari kegelapan dihatiku. Pria baik, hangat, yang sudah membawaku kembali dalam cahaya.

...

Pagi menjelang kembali, mentari mulai menampakan dirinya lagi. Langit gelap berganti dengan langit cerah. Semua kejadian kemarin sudah terjadi begitu saja. Menyakitkan, sedih, haru, kecewa, bahagia semuanya menjadi satu. Perasaan lega aku rasakan karna salah satu masalah yang aku tanggung sudah terselesaikan.

Perkataan Hanabi yang masuk kedalam mimpiku terngiang-ngiang di telingaku seolah ucapannya terdengar begitu nyata. Berbahagia kembali bersama kedua orang tuaku? akankah bisa terwujud lagi?

Jujur sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu dimana keberadaan mereka. Sungguh, aku sangat ingin membuktikan kepada kedua orangtuaku jika pelaku pembunuhan Hanabi sudah terungkap dan sekarang tengah berada di balik jeruji besi.

Namun biarkanlah sang waktu yang akan menjawabnya, aku yakin mereka tengah berbahagia dengan keluarga baru mereka. Masih untung mereka masih mengingatku juga. Ya beruntung karna aku tidak perlu bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku.

"Hinata" ku dengar seseorang memanggilku. Ahh benar sekarang aku sudah berada disekolah. Sendirian dikelas yang masih kosong, benar saja inikan masih pagi.

Kulihat kedatanganya, seorang pria yang kini selalu membuatku nyaman berada di dekatnya.

"Na...narutokun?" kenapa aku gugup? Sadarlah Hinata, bersikaplah seperti biasa.

"Apakah kamu sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Euumm, aku rasa luka seperti ini tidak ada apa-apanya"

"Waahhh, kamu memang kuat Hinata" ujar Sakura yang sudah tiba dan masuk kelas bersama Ino di belakangnya.

"Jika masih merasa sakit istirahatlah jangan memaksakan dirimu Hinata" ujar Ino sangat pengertian.

"Ha'i arigato Ino-chan kamu memang sangat baik" akupun memberikannya senyuman terbaikku.

"Hahaha, kamu bisa aja"

 **Tteetttt Ttteeettttttt Tttteetttttt!** Suara bel sudah terdengar, Sakura, Ino dan juga Naruto sudah duduk di bangkunya masing-masing.

Banyak murid-murid yang lain berdatangan, semuanya sudah duduk dengan rapi, ku dengar suara pintu di geser. Itu adalah Kakashi-sensei selaku wali kelas kami masuk dengan seorang murid yang tidak aku kenal, karna dia menghadap kesamping.

Tapi sedetik kemudian mataku terbelalak saat ku lihat gadis itu adalah gadis yang kemarin sudah menolongku.

"Ohayo, minna. Kita kedatangan murid baru lagi nih. Beruntung kelas kita yang mendapatkannya. Baiklah silahkan perkenalkan namamu" ujar Kakashi-sensei memerintahkannya untuk berkenalan.

"Ha'i. Eum~ anno... hajimemashite, watashi wa Seramu Sara. Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu" ujar Sara seraya membungkuk di hadapan kami semua.

 **Degg!** Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan firasat yang tidak mengenakan setelah melihat Sara berada dikelas ini dan satu kelas denganku. Aahh, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Ya pasti hanya perasaanku saja.

..

 **Naruto POV**

Bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi, Kakasi-sensei masuk dengan membawa murid baru ke dalam kelas.

 **Degg!**! Dia.. bukankah dia Sa...sara kan? Benar dia adalah Sara.

Kenapa dia bisa masuk kesekolah ini? Sekelas denganku lagi? Apakah dia pindah ke Jepang lagi? Ya ku dengar dari Jiraya-ojiichan dia kembali, tapi kenapa harus kesini? Tuhan apakah ini semua sudah takdir? Dia kembali ketika aku berusaha untuk melupakannya. Melupakan segala rasa sakit yang pernah kita alami dulu. Apakah dia sengaja atau memang kebetulan? Aarrgghh entahlah aku tidak tahu.

Tahukah bahwa kini perasaan ku sedang kacau. Ku lirik kearah Hinata, dia tengah menatap gadis itu dengan intens seolah dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Boleh, aku duduk di sebelahmu?" suara ini, suara yang sudah lama menghilang dalam kehidupanku kini kembali lagi. Dengan cepat ke tengokan kesamping kananku, mataku terbelalak saat aku menangkap sosoknya berdiri tepat di sampingku.

Kenapa dia bisa secepat ini berada disini? Apakah aku sebegitu khawatirnya pada Hinata sampai-sampai aku tidak mendengar Kakashi-sensei memerintahkannya untuk segera duduk. Ohh Tuhan ini sungguh rumit.

"A..ahh silahkan"

"Arigato gozaimasu"

Apakah dia masih mengenalku? Inikan sudah hampir 3 tahun. Kejadiaan ketika aku duduk dibangku 2 SMP sampai 1 SMA memang masih ku ingat. Tapi apakah dia masih mengingatku?

Dia memang tidak banyak berubah, bahkan dia semakin cantik saja. Eehhh apa sih yang aku pikirkan. Tidak... tidakk... tidakkk... fokus Naruto fokus.

Hinata.

 **Deg!** Nama gadis di sampingku kenapa tiba-tiba saja muncul? Aarrgghhhh aku bingung.

..

 _'Ternyata kamu tidak berubah ya, ne Naruto-kun?'_

.

.

.

Pelajaran sudah berakhir, jam istirahat tengah berlangsung. Semua murid telah berhamburan keluar kelas untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah keroncongan.

Dan disinilah Naruto, tengah duduk sendirian di kantin dengan ditemani ramen panas di mejanya.

Pikiran yang sedari tadi terus berputar membuatnya semakin lapar, lihat saja ketika ramennya datang dia sudah langsung memakannya meskipun uap panas masih mengepul. Dua orang yang kini sudah menjadi sahabatnya menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau kenapa dobe? Kesurupan?" ucapan Sasuke yang dingin, tenang dan menusuk itu membuat Naruto terhenti dari aksinya.

"Urusaii, aku lapar teme" balas Naruto kembali menyantap ramennya.

"Kau gila ya Naruto, apakah itu tidak panas?" kini giliran Sai yang sudah duduk di hadapan Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto berhenti memakan ramennya dan menatap kedua sahabatnya itu "Haah~ ini tidak terasa panas untukku Sai."

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Sasuke lagi begitu perhatian padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya pada kalian. Mungkin bukan saatnya" ujar Naruto acuh. Ssrruupptttttt! Naruto menyuruput kuah ramennya sampai tandas.

"Hn"

Tanpa mereka sadari dari arah belakang Naruto, tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis berjalan kearahnya. Membuat Sasuke dan Sai mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Mungkin pikiran mereka sama _'Diakan murid baru yang tadi. Aahh~ aku tahu masalahmu dobe, Naruto'_ itulah batin mereka saat melihat gadis itu sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Naruto.

"Euum, Naruto kami pergi dulu ya. Rupa-rupanya kamu kedatangan tamu" ujar Sai yang buru-buru pergi dari sana dan diikuti oleh Sasuke.

Mendengar dan melihat kedua sahabatnya itu pergi seraya mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak di mengertinya, Naruto mengerutkan kening bingung.

 **Pukk!** Tepukan lembut mendarat di bahu kanannya, otomatis membuat Naruto membalikan kepala untuk melihat orang itu.

"Ka...kau?"

"Hai, Narutokun. Masih mengingatku?" ujarnya seraya mengacungkan tangan didepan bahunya dan tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

Sedangkan Hinata dan kedua sahabatnya berada dikelas tengah menikmati bento buatan Hinata. Gadis itu sengaja membuat banyak untuk membalas kebaikan kedua sahabatnya ini.

Suasana kelas tengah sepi hanya ada mereka bertiga tanpa ada siapapun.

Mereka makan begitu lahapnya aahh bukan, nyatanya hanya Sakura dan Inolah yang melahap banyak makanan di hadapannya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku Sakura dan Ino seraya memakan onigiri.

"Sasuke-kun"

"Sai-kun"

Teriak Sakura dan Ino saat melihat kedua pria itu melewati kelasnya. Sasuke dan Sai berhenti dan masuk kedalam kelas mereka, menghampiri Sakura, Ino dan Hinata yang tengah menyantap bento bersama.

"Hinata, apakah kamu mengetahui murid baru itu?" tanya Sai membuat Sakura dan Ino bingung.

"Sebenarnya sih iya. Memangnya kenapa Sai?" jawab Hinata seraya mendongak melihat Sai.

"Tadi aku melihat Naruto di hampiri oleh gadis itu, aku kira kamu juga mengetahuinya. Bukankah kalian sudah berpacaran"

"Oookkhhookkkk"

"Oookkhhookkkk"

"Oookkhhookkkk"

Ketiga gadis itu tersedak bersamaan ketika mendengar ucapan Sai barusan. Hinata berpacaran dengan Naruto? Sejak kapan? Bahkan author saja belum memikirkan rencananya, kau Sai ada-ada saja -_-

"Ka...kami belum berpa_ eehh maksudku aku dan Naruto-kun tidak berpacaran ko. Soal murid baru itu aku mengenalnya karna dari dialah aku bisa mengungkap siapa pembunuh Hanabi ayahnya telah membantuku" ujar Hinata menjelaskan pada mereka.

"Aahh~ begitu ya. Ku kira kalian pacaran karna aku kasian padamu jadinya aku memberitahukannya" balas Sai lagi.

"Benarkah itu Sasuke-kun? Naruto di hampiri oleh murid baru itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn." Hanya itulah jawaban dari Sasuke dua konsonan favoritnya.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika, setelah mendengar penuturan dari Sai entah kenapa Hinata menjadi diam. Mereka bingung harus mengatakan apa lagi, karna mereka tahu jika sebenarnya Hinata sudah mencintai Naruto terlihat begitu jelas didepan mata mereka. Namun pada kenyataannya Hinata masih enggan untuk berbagi ceritanya itu pada mereka.

"Ano~ aku mau ke toilet dulu" ujar Hinata memecah kehengingan.

Mereka semua mengangguk mempersilahkan Hinata pergi.

..

Degg... degg... deeg... setiap kaki itu melangkah detak jantung Hinata semakin tidak beraturan. Niatnya memang ingin pergi ke toilet namun ketika langkahnya akan berbelok menuju toilet pandangan Hinata menangkap sosok yang tidak asing itu tengah berjalan berdua tepat disebrangnya, Hinata bersembunyi dan melihat mereka tengah tersenyum bahgaia.

 **Degg!** _'mungkinkah firasat tidak mengenakan itu tentang ini? Sebenarnya Narutokun dengan Sara mereka punya hubungan apa? Tidak mungkinkan mereka baru berkenalan bisa terlihat seakrab itu?'_ batin Hinata masih saja melihat mereka berjalan dan menghilang naik ke lantai atas.

Hinatapun berlari entah mau kemana, perasaannya menjadi tidak menentu sekarang.

Sedangkan Naruto dan gadis yang bernama Sara itu tengah melihat-lihat perpustakaan, lab, ruang kesenian dan kelas-kelas lainnya bersama.

"Jadi kamu pindah kesini karna orang tuamu kembali memimpin perusahaan disini?" tanya Naruto berjalan bersampingan bersama Sara.

Sara mengangguk seraya tersenyum kearah Naruto, jauh dilubuk hatinya paling dalam tidak menyangka jika dirinya bisa bertemu kembali dengan pemuda bersurai kuning ini. Apakah ini memang benar-benar takdir? Jika ia, haruskah ia bersyukur atau sebaliknya? Kenangan masa lalu menghantui mereka lagi.

Kenangan manis, pahit, kesedihan dan kebahagiaan pada masa itu terekam dengan jelas baik dalam ingatan Naruto maupun Sara sendiri. Tidak ada yang mengetahui jika kedunya ketika masih sama-sama berada di Prancis pernah mengalami sebuah hubungan spesial. Benar itulah sebabnya mereka bisa bersama saat ini.

Sara meminta Naruto untuk menemaninya melihat-lihat sekolah barunya itu "Terimakasih kamu sudah bersedia menemaniku jalan-jalan. Ayoo kita kembali ke kelas kudengar bel sudah berbunyi tadi"

Naruto mengikuti Sara yang berjalan duluan didepannya. Perasaan senang entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja menjalari hatinya begitu saja, mungkinkah perasaan dulu masih ada?

..

Hinata sudah ada dikelasnya, begitupun murid-murid lain sudah ada dikelas setelah mendengar bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Pandangan gadis itu menerawang jauh keluar jendela, mencoba meredakan perasaan tidak mengenakan yang sedari tadi terus saja bersarang di hatinya.

Beberapa pertanyaan memenuhi kepalanya, tentang siapa itu Sara sebenarnya, ada hubungan apa dengan Naruto, sedekat apa mereka. Itulah sebagian spekulasi yang Hinata pikirkan. Saat pandangannya melihat kearah pintu kembali mata itu harus terbelalak saat kedua orang yang tengah ia pikirkan masuk ke kelas bersama.

Bukan hanya Hinata bahkan beberapa siswa lainpun mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama dalam benak mereka mengapa bisa Naruto bersama murid baru itu yang belum sehari datang kesekolah mereka. Tak ketinggalan rasa penasaran sudah memenuhi pikiran Shion saat tanpa sengaja melihat Naruto dan Sara bersama ketika istirahat tadi.

 _'Apakah Naruto-kun sudah membenci gadis Hyuga itu? Ckckck kasian kau Hyuga ternyata kau di campakan?'_ batin Shion melihat Hinata yang kembali menatap kearah luar jendela.

Saat Naruto dan Sara masuk ke dalam kelas suasana menjadi hening seketika, entah kenapa teman-temannya menjadi diam. Terlebih ketika pandangan matanya menangkap gadis bersurai indigo itu tidak melihat kedatangannya.

Sarapun punya perasaan yang sama, kelas yang tiba-tiba saja hening membuatnya menjadi tidak nyaman. Pandangannya mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja silutnya menangkap rambut indigo panjang yang tampak tidak asing di matanya. Niat untuk duduk dibangkunya ia urungkan, kaki Sara kembali melangkah mendekati bangku gadis yang sepertinya ia kenal.

"Hyuga Hinata?" ujarnya lembut.

Mendengar namanya disebut Hinata maupun Naruto dan teman sekelasnya menatap kearah mereka berdua, Hinata terkejut tat kala melihat Sara yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya tengah tersenyum ramah padanya "Sa...sara?"

Ketika mendengar namanya di sebut oleh Hinata, Sara semakin tersenyum dengan lebar "Aahh~ jadi kau benar Hyuga Hinata. Aku senang sekali ternyata kita satu sekolah juga satu kelas lagi. Aahhh Tuhan memang sudah menakdirkan semuanya, ne Hinata" Sara terlihat bahagia setelah melihat Hinata gadis yang kemarin ia bantu.

Hinata tersenyum, namun nyatanya senyum itu ia paksakan. Entahlah setelah melihat Sara dan Naruto bersama tadi membuat Hinata bersikap seperti ini. Tapi meskipun begitu Sara adalah gadis yang baik, gadis yang telah menolong kehidupannya.

"Ya, aku sangat senang. Tadi aku sempat ingin menyapamu, tapi karna kamu tidak ada jadi tidak jadi. Heheh gomen ne" ucap Hinata mencoba senang dengan kehadiran gadis itu.

Sara semakin menampilkan raut muka senang, bahagia "Tak apa, aku tadi habis melihat-lihat sekolah ini dengan Naruto-kun, gome_"

 **Krrekk!** Suara pintu di geser oleh seorang sensei "Ahh, Hinata aku kembali kemejaku ya. Sensei sudah datang. Nanti kita ngobrol lagi ya" Sarapun pergi dari bangku Hinata sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya tadi.

 _'Naruto-kun? Kun? Sedekat itukah mereka?'_ batin Hinata seraya bersikap senormal mungkin.

Tanpa Hinata ketahui sedari tadi Naruto memperhatikan mereka, mungkin yang tengah ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana bisa Hinata dengan Sara bisa saling mengenal.

..

Jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 16.00, itu artinya pelajaran sekolah sudah usai. Semua murid KHS berteriak senang kala bel pertanda akhir pelajran sudah terdengar nyaring di telinga mereka, bagaikan sebuah melodi terindah.

Semua murid berhamburan keluar sekolah, mengingat besok sudah masuk ke hari libur, itu artinya sekarang adalah hari dimana mereka bisa pulang kerumah sampai malam.

Menghabiskan waktu bersama teman diluar, merefreshingkan pikiran setelah belajar.

Ya itu adalah kebiasaan anak muda zaman sekarang, yang hobi bermain, entah itu bersama teman, sahabat, ataupun dengan kekasih hati mereka. Banyak muda dan mudi pergi kencan bersama.

Hinata, Sakura dan Ino tengah berjalan bersama menuju keluar gerbang KHS, tapi Sakura dan Ino terlihat tengah sibuk bermain dengan ponsel pintar mereka. Menghubungi Sasuke dan Sai untuk mereka ajak kencan hari. Berbeda dengan Hinata, dia tengah tertunduk melihat jalanan yang tengah ia pijaki sampai sebuah suara menginstruksi mereka.

"Hinataa~~"

Hinata terdiam. Dia tahu suara siapa itu.

"Naruto? Ada apa?" tanya Ino melihat kedatangannya.

Tanpa membalas pertanyaan dari Ino, Naruto langsung berucap"Hinata, ayo kita pulang bersama" ajaknya, otomatis membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget.

Kekagetan Hinata semakin bertambah kala Sakura dan Ino menyuruh Naruto untuk menemaninya pulang, karna mereka sudah mempunyai sebuah janji bersama pasangan mereka.

"Nah, Hinata karna Naruto memberikan ajakan yang bagus kami duluan ya. Jaa" ujar Sakura seraya menarik Ino yang tengah melambaikan tangan pada mereka.

Hinata hanya bisa bungkam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, setelah apa yang sudah terjadi hari ini.

"Ayo Hinata" ucap Naruto kembali

"Um" hanya anggukan dan gumamanlah yang bisa Hinata lontarkan untuk membalas ajakan Naruto.

Hari sudah semakin larut dan malam sebentar lagi akan menjelang. Jalanan semakin ramai di penuhi dengan banyaknya muda mudi yang tengah menikmati jalan-jalan sore mereka.

Hinata hanya mampu memandang kesekitaran, tak sanggup jika harus menatap iris blue sapphire di sampingnya. Kini mereka sudah sampai dibelokan menuju rumah masing-masing. Beruntung tempat tinggal mereka searah. Jalanan disini sudah menyepi, orang-orang pergi menuju jalanan ramai didepan sana.

Naruto merasa bingung sendiri karna sedari tadi tidak ada tanda-tanda Hinata untuk berbicara. Narutopun akhirnya berinisiatif untuk mengajak Hinata mengobrol, walaupun itu hanya basa-basi biasa saja.

"Hinata, bagaimana kamu bisa seakrab itu dengan Sara?"

 **Degg!** _'Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Naruto-kun mengatakan hal itu?'_ batinnya bertanya-tanya.

Hinata berhenti berjalan dan otomatis membuat Naruto berhenti juga "A..ahh i..itu, dia yang sudah berjasa dalam kasusku kemarin" jawab Hinata dan mulai berjalan kembali.

Naruto sudah mengerti sekarang, iapun kembali berjalan disamping Hinata. Langit sudah menjadi gelap, bintang-bintang mulai bermunculan menghiasi indahnya langit malam ini, menemani 2 orang berbeda gender tengah berjalan dengan keheningan yang lagi-lagi melanda mereka.

"Hinata, didepan sana adalah apartemenku. Ayo mampir"

Sadar atau tidak Naruto menarik dan menggenggam begitu saja tangan Hinata. Kaget, tentu saja Hinata sangat kaget dengan kelakukan tiba-tiba Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka sudah tiba di sebuah apartemen sederhana namun terlihat sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali. Terlebih Naruto hanya tinggal seorang diri. Berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata, apartemen yang ia tinggali begitu besar untuk hidupnya sendiri.

Dengan berat hati Hinata masuk karna tidak enak juga menolak ajakan Naruto "Gomen, aku merepotkanmu" ucap Hinata setelah duduk di zashiki, melihat Naruto datang membawakannya teh hangat.

 _*zashiki : alas duduk ala jepang yang berbentuk seperti bantal tipis._

"Tidak merepotkan sama sekali ko. Oh ya kamu pasti belum makan, kalau gitu aku buatkan dulu ya. Tunggu sebentar, kalau mau lihat-lihat juga silahkan. Anggap saja apartemen sendiri. Gomen jika sempit hehehe" Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal seraya berdiri untuk pergi kedapur.

Hinatapun tersenyum dibuatnya "Tidak, apartemenmu sangat nyaman ko"

Naruto membalasnya tersenyum dan segera melangkahkan kakinya.

Sepeninggalan Naruto, mata lavender itu menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan apartemen ini. Aparteme Naruto hanya ada 1 kamar tidur, 1 ruang tamu, toilet dan dapur.

Kakinya terus melangkah sampai pada sebuah pintu yang Hinata yakini itu adalah tempat privasi Naruto. Rasa penasaran semakin tinggi ia rasakan setelah mendapati pintu itu _'Naruto-kunkan tadi bilang anggap saja apartemen sendiri, itu artinya aku juga boleh masukkan? Baiklah'_

 **Ckleek!** Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sebuah kasur dan barang-barang lainnya. Kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam.

Pandangan pertama yang ia lihat setelah masuk adalah sebuah pigura besar dimana didalamnya terdapat potret yang mengartikan kebahagiaan sebuah keluarga. 1 pria dewasa yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto dan 1 wanita dewasa bersurai merah panjang yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi. Hinata pastikan itu adalah kedua orangtuanya Naruto dan bayi itu sudah dipastikan adalah dirinya.

 _'Naruto-kun benar-benar mirip dengan Tou-sannya'_ batin Hinata tersenyum melihat potret kebersamaan keluarga Naruto.

Pandangannya kembali menelusuri ke setiap sudut kamar, sampai iris lavendernya menangkap pas foto yang terbalik di meja belajar. Tangan putih itu terulur membawa dan melihatnya, siapa tahu itu adalah foto Naruto yang masih kecil.

Namun sayang ekspetasinya tidak sesuai dengan realita, foto yang terpampang disana memang benar Naruto yang sudah masuk kemasa remajanya tapi ada seorang lagi disana.

"I...inikan Sa...sa_"

"Hinata?" suara bariton itu masuk kedalam pendengarannya, membuat Hinata terdiam kaku seraya mencengkram kuat pas foto itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Perasaan gadis itu semakin tak beraturan "Go...gomen a..aku tidak sengaja telah lancang masuk kedalam sini. Ta...tapi i..ini_" perkataan Hinata terpotong saat Naruto menyambar dengan kasar pas foto itu dari tangan Hinata.

"Go...gomen" hanya kata maaf yang Hinata ucapkan dan keluar dari sana.

Sedangkan perasaan Naruto sendiri bingung dengan apa yang barusan sudah ia lakukan pada Hinata, tidak seharusnya ia seperti itu. Buru-buru Naruto menghampiri Hinata, yang dirasa masih berada di ruang tamunya.

...

 _'Aku semakin yakin jika mereka mempunyai sebuah hubungan. Ternyata kedekatan mereka tidak diragukan lagi karna mereka sebelumnya sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain jauh sebelum aku mengenalnya. Jelas saja, Sara adalah gadis yang sangat cantik, tidak hanya itu dia juga gadis yang baik. Tidak sepertiku yang arogan'_

Tess... _'E..ehhh, a...aku menangis? Kenapa? Tapi disini memamng sangat-sangat sakit'_

"Hinata"

Dengan kasar Hinata menghapus air matanya, takut jika Naruto akan melihatnya. Naruto menghampiri Hinata dengan sangat hati-hati karna melihat gadis itu tertunduk membuat perasannya menjadi tidak enak, merasa bersalah dengan perbuatannya tadi.

"Hinata... gomen aku tidak bermaksud untuk _"

"Ahahha... tidak apa-apa ko Naruto-kun, aku yang salah. Gomen" Ucap Hinata berusaha bersikap biasa menutupi kesedihannya.

Tapi tidak di pungkiri, Naruto melihat jejak air matanya "Baiklah seharusnya aku memberitahu ini lebih dulu_"

Hinata diam, ia tahu jika Naruto akan menceritakan semua tentang hubungannya dengan Sara "Dulu, aku dan Sara adalah sepasang kekasih"

 **Degg!** 'lagi-lagi perasaan ini'

"Ketika aku duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMP dan berada di Prancis aku begitu menyukainya. Gadis periang yang baik hati. Aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, dan dia menerimanya. Hubungan kami baik-baik saja sampai menginjak 1 SMA. Tiba-tiba saja hubungan kami merenggang, dan tidak sengaja aku melihatnya selalu bersama dengan laki-laki lain yang lebih segalanya dari aku. Aku sadar diri, dan akhirnya aku memilih untuk mundur demi kebahagiaannya. Walaupun sangat sakit tapi demi orang yang sangat aku cintai, aku merelakan dia pergi dengan yang lain"

Tidak disangka Naruto menceritakan semua tentang hubungannya dulu dengan Sara. Seorang mantan yang dulu sangat ia cintai kini kembali dan mengusik kehidupannya lgai. Bagaimana dengan perasaan Hinata? Tentu, yang ia rasakan sangatlah sakit, begitu menusuk hatinya saat mendengar penuturan yang terlontar dari mulut pria dihadapannya terlebih saat melihat ekspresi yang ia lihat dari Naruto seolah menyesali melepaskan Sara, ya itulah yang Hinata tangkap.

 _'Sakit, itu yang tengah aku rasakan. Dadaku terasa sesak, seseorang tolong hilangkan beban yang menghalangi udara yang ku hirup ini. Ternyata Sara adalah gadis yang dulu sangat dicintainya. Memang pantas Sara baik dan Naruto-kun juga baik. Aku rasa mereka cocok bersama. Aku turut bahagia Naruto-kun, semoga kamu dan Sara bisa kembali bersama'_

Suasana hening seketika, hanya dentingan jarum jam yang mendominasi. Gadis itu kembali bungkam tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir ranumnya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 20.30 malam. Hidangan yang sudah di siapkan oleh Naruto sudah menjadi dingin tanpa sedikitpun mereka sentuh.

"A...ano arigato untuk semuanya, gomen sepertinya aku harus pulang" Hinata berdiri dari duduknya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada Naruto.

"Biar ku antar" lanjut Naruto seraya menyambar jaket kesayangannya.

.

Didalam sebuah kamar yang luas dan nyaman itu terlihat seorang gadis tengah berbaring seraya menatap layar ponselnya. Sesekali senyumnya mengembang, ketika melihat sebuah potret bayangan dirinya dengan seseorang yang dulu pernah mengisi hatinya.

 _'Naruto-kun, gomen ne. Aku dulu sudah mengecewakanmu, aku menyesal tapi waktu memang sudah tidak bisa diulang lagi. aku harap kamu bisa bahagia dengan dia... Hyuga Hinata. Dia gadis yang baik kan?'_

.

Mereka berjalan dengan diam, bulan diatas sana menerangi mereka dengan cahayanya. Kedua tangan Hinata mengepal kuat tali tasnya yang berada didepannya. Mencoba meredakan segala perasaan yang dipendamnya saat ini.

Naruto berjalan disampingnya seraya memasukan kedua tangan tan itu ke dalam saku jaket. Mencoba mencari kehangatan dari dinginnya malam "Hinata.." gumaman itu ternyata terdengar oleh siempunya nama.

"Iya Naruto-kun? Ahh... gomen. Semoga hubunganmu dengan Sara kembali membaik ya. Arigato gozaimasu sudah mengantarkanku. Apartemenku sudah dekat dari sini. Baiklah jaa. Oyasumi"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Hinata berlari menerjang hawa dingin dan meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri mematung melihat punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

"Hinataa..."

.

Tubuh lelah itu kini tengah terbaring di atas kasurnya, tatapannya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar yang tidak menarik sama sekali. Namun berbeda dengannya seolah-olah ia tengah melihat hal menarik disana. Tapi nyatanya tatapan itu terlihat kosong, pikirannya menerawang jauh entah kemana.

Memikirkan segala perasaan yang tengah ia rasakan. Sepeninggalan gadis bersurai indigo tadi membuatnya gelisah tak menentu, apalagi setelah apa yang terjadi.

 _'Kenapa aku merasa khawatir dengannya ya? Perasaan apa ini sebenarnya?'_

Sekelebat bayangan Hinata yang tengah tersenyum melintas di kepalanya, tangannya mengibas-ngibaskan mengenyahkan pikirannya yang tak karuan.

"Aarrgghhhh" erangannya seraya menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

..

Sang surya sudah hadir menggantikan sang bulan yang telah merajai malam, cahaya hangatnya telah sampai ke bumi menerangi semua makhluk didalamnya. Banyak anak muda yang masih terlelap tidur di bawah selimut mereka, tentu saja hari ini bagi mereka adalah hari kebebasan. Contohnya adalah Hinata yang masih terlelap ada di alam mimpinya.

 **Dokk! Dokk! Dokk!** Suara ketukan pintu sama sekali tak menganggunya.

"Hinataaaa~~ HINAATAAAAAAA" Teriakan dua gadis didepan apartemennya sama sekali tak membuatnya bergeming.

"Dia pingsan kali ya?" ujar Sakura yang sudah geram menunggu sang pemilik apartemen.

"Baiklah aku coba telpon dia" jawab Ino seraya merogoh ponselnya.

 **Kkrriinnggg! Kkrriinnggg!** Suara dari ponselnya yang cukup keras akhirnya bisa membuat gadis lavender itu sedikit bergeming.

"ngh~" lenguhnya seraya meraba-raba mencari keberadaan ponsel miliknya yang berada di meja tepat di samping.

 **Klik!** Panggilan di terima "Hn?"

"HINATAAA KAU PINGSANN YA CEPAT BUKA PINTU APARTEMENMU KAMI DIDEPAN"

Teriakan diponselnya sukses membuat ia membuka mata, dengan cepat Hinata turun dari king size, dan berlari menuju pintu tanpa memperhatikan penampilannya.

 **Cklekk!** Pintu di buka, menampilkan dua gadis didepanya "Gomen, gomen aku masih tidur. Silahkan masuk" ucapnya seraya mempersilahkan kedua sahabatnya masuk.

Sakura dan Ino kini telah masuk dan duduk di sofa, melihat dengan seksama gadis didepan mereka.

Gadis itupun bingung dengan tatapan yang dilayangkan kedua sahabatnya itu "Ke…Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Hinata dengan kikuk.

Sedangkan kedua gadis itu hanya memicingkan kedua matanya "Kau, habis menangis ya?" tanya Ino yang lagi-lagi sukses membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Ba…bagaimana kamu tahu, eehh" tanpa sadar Hinata mengiyakan ucapannya.

"Hah~" helaan nafas terdengar begitu berat "Hinata, kita ini kan sahabatmu pasti kami tahu apa yang sudah menimpamu" ucap Sakura.

Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, "Apa ini karna Naruto?" kembali Ino bertanya, anggukan kepala Hinata sudah mewakili semuanya.

"Coba kau jelaskan pada kami" dengan tegas Ino meminta penjelasannya.

"Se…sebenarnya waktu malam aku mampir ke apartemennya" ucapan itu sukses membuat Sakura dan Ino terkejut "Dan tanpa sengaja aku menemukan sebuah pas foto, ter…ternyata foto i…itu hikss… hiks…. Adalah kenangan Na….naruto-kun dan Sa…Sara" tangisan itu kembali pecah saat teringat kembali akan kejadian semalam.

"SARAAA?" Teriak gadis itu, seraya menghampiri Hinata yang masih menunduk.

"Hinata, apakah kamu menyukai Naruto?" tanya Ino hati-hati.

Sejenak gadis itu merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba saja seperti itu, "A…Ano a..Aku_"

Sayang sebelum ia jawab Sakura lebih dulu memotong ucapannya "Sudahlah kami juga tahu ko bagaimana perasaanmu padanya. Kita saling terbuka saja Hinata. Kau tahu kita sekarang adalah keluarga"

Tes… Lagi-lagi ucapan mengharukan yang di ucapkan Sakura mampu membuat air mata gadis itu kembali mengalir.

 **Brugg!** Tiba-tiba saja Hinata memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu erat.

"A…Arigato ka…Kalian hiks…. Hiks… memang orang-orang baik. Kalian hiks….hiks…. adalah keluargaku… hiks….."

Mereka bertigapun berpelukan erat, menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang, peduli dan rasa pengertian bersama.

Tbc…

 **A/N : hyugana mau mengucapkan terimakasih banyak pada minna-san yang telah setia menunggu kelanjutan fic ini, maaf jika hyugana mengecewakan minna-san karna keterlabatannya :) terharu, arigato minna-san :) :')**

Special to : **LuluK-ChanN473, , Zty NaruChan, Keyko keinarra minami** yang udah mau nungguin arigato gozaimasu minna :') terharu ihh :'') ^^v

 **aldo2804** : oke arigato udah mau nunggu ya, udah lanjut nih semoga suka ya :) arigato udah ngereviews :) ^^v

 **ana** : iya ga papa ko mba, arigato ya mba masih baca fic na :) aamiin semoga mba :) arigato udah ngereviews :) ^^v

 **Guest** : hehehe iya gomen ne soalnya udah sibuk bangett :( tapi di usahain tetep lanjut ko meskipun lama heheh :D arigato udah ngereviews :) ^^v

: siapa hayoo? kalau udah baca kelanjutannya pasti tahu ko heheh :) udah next ya semoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviews Karayuri-chan :D

 **Zty NaruChan** : udah next nih semoga suka ya soal ortu Hinata belum bisa di bahas ya kemungkinan di next chap nya heheh gomen ne :) arigato udah ngereviews Zty-san :) :D ^^v

 **473** : hehehe entah ya kenapa tuh Naruto cuman bilang gtu :( :D udah next nih semoga suka ya. arigato udah ngereviews LuluK-san :D ^^v

 **keyko keinarra minami** : udah next nih semoga suka ya, arigato udah ngereviews keyko-chan :) :D ^^v

Arigato gozaimasu minna-san ^^v :")


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 7

 **Sebuah Perasaan**

 **Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

.

.

.

 _Apakah kalian tahu? Cahaya hangat itu datang kembali dan memutuskan untuk terus menerangi kehidupanku. Perlahan ku mulai kembali merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan. Warna-warni kehidupan sedikit demi sedikit mulai berdatangan, senyum kebahagiaan mulai kembali mengembang di bibirku. Jalanan berliku sedikit demi sedikit hilang berterbangan pergi begitu saja._

.

.

.

Pagi itu Naruto bangun berdiam diri dibalkon apartemennya. Bosan karna hari liburnya masih di habiskan di dalam apartemen. Meskipun kini Naruto sudah mendapatkan sahabat sejak kedatangannya ke Kota Konoha tapi sampai sekarang dia belum pergi bersama kesuatu tempat. Entah karna apa mungkin Sasuke dan Sai sibuk dengan pasangannya masing-masing.

Mungkin itulah ekspetasinya, realitanya bahwa pasangan mereka tengah mengacau di rumah tetangga.

"Hah~~" helaan nafas terdengar bosan, tentu saja tidak ada kegiatan sama sekali. Iris sapphirenya menerawang kelangit cerah hari itu.

 **Drrtt! Ddrreett!** Suara ponsel disampingnya sangat mengangetkan.

Dengan cepat tangan tan itu membuka sebuah pesan yang tertera disana.

 _'_ _Naruto-kun ini aku Sara. Eeuummm ano, jika tidak keberatan maukah kamu menemaniku jalan-jalan? Karna aku belum lama pindah ke kota Konoha ini. Gomen sebelumnya aku tidak langsung meminta nomormu. Ini aku dapatkan dari Hinata'_

 **Degg!** _'_ _Loh, kenapa dia bisa menghubungiku? Apa? Dari Hinata? Ya ampun bisa-bisanya bagaimana jika Hinata memikirkan hal_ eehh kenapa aku seperti ini? Aarrgghhh perasaan aneh datang kembali'_ batin Naruto seraya mengacak surai pirangnya.

"Baiklah dari pada aku berdiam diri disini terus bosan juga..."

Jari-jari itu mengetik sebuah pesan, dan setelahnya pesan itu terkirim ke si penerima.

Keadaan menjadi hening, setelah bersedih ria semuanya melamun memikirkan kejadiaan yang tidak pernah mereka sangka dan tak pernah mereka duga. Bagaimana tidak seseorang yang baru mereka kenal nyatanya seseorang yang spesial dari sahabat mereka.

Tentu saja Sakura dan Ino belum mempercayai jika Naruto dulunya kenal dekat dengan Sara.

"Sudahlah Hinata lupakanlah Sara hanya masa lalunya dan sekarang kamu berubahlah untuk menjadi masa depannya" kembali Ino bersuara seraya menatap manik lavender Hinata, tegas.

Hinata membalas tatapan dari sahabatnya itu "Apakah aku bisa? Akukan gadis arogan, kasar sedangkan Sara sangat lemah lembut. Berbeda sekali denganku"

"Maka dari itu berubahlah Hinata, aku yakin di balik arogan dan kekasaranmu ada sisi lembutnya. Karna semua wanitakan seperti itu. Berubahlah menjadi dirimu yang dulu" ucap Sakura menimpali "Yang dulu ku kenal" lanjutnya lagi.

Dahi Hinata mengkerut setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir Sakura "Maksudnya? Yang ku kenal dulu?" tanya Hinata bingung "Jujur dulu aku selalu memperhatikanmu ketika kita masih sama-sama duduk di bangku SMP" jawab Sakura kembali.

"Ya dan aku masih ingat kau adalah gadis pendiam yang baik hati" lanjut Ino membuat Hinata kembali berkaca-kaca "Arigato minna, aku tidak percaya kalian benar-benar baik padaku. Arigato gozaimasu ne. Aku hiks... hiks... menyayangi kalian" air mata kembali mengalir dipipi Hinata.

"Sudah-sudah acara sedihnya lebih baik kita jalan-jalan. Ayooo"

"Ya benar itu jidat, ayooo"

"Ano... tunggu. Tidak mungkinkan aku keluar seperti ini?" tanya Hinata seraya melihat kekacauan penampilannya. Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan seolah mendapatkan sebuah ide "Mari kita rubah dia"

"E...ehhh"

Sakura dan Ino menarik Hinata menuju kamarnya untuk membuat gadis itu berbeda hari ini.

.

Sudah 10 menit Sara menunggu seseorang untuk menemaninya berkeliling, orang-orang berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Perasaannya semakin tak menentu, antara percaya atau tidak pria yang pernah ia sakiti menerima ajakannya.

"Saraa..." teriakan yang memanggil namanya terdengar nyaring, tak lama kemudian datanglah sosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu "Gomen, aku lama" ucapnya.

"Ahh, tidak ko Naruto-kun. Arigato sudah menerima ajakanku" balas Sara ramah.

"Heheh, tidak apa-apa ko. Lagi pula aku juga tidak ada kerjaan. Ayoo kita segera kesana"

"Eumm"

Naruto dan Sarapun berjalan bersama untuk menuju ke suatu tempat.

Tempat yang mereka kunjungi adalah taman hiburan. Banyak berbagai permainan disana mulai dari biang lala, kora-kora, roller coaster dan masih banyak lagi.

Sesampainya mereka disana suasana begitu ramai, banyak pengunjung yang datang. Tentu saja hari ini adalah hari libur pasti banyak dari mereka yang menghabiskan hari dengan bermain disini.

Naruto dan Sarapun masuk kedalam taman hibran itu, berjalan-jalan untuk melihat-lihat apa saja yang ada disana. Sampai mereka memutuskan untuk duduk saja di bangku yang menghadap kearah beberapa wahana didepan, seraya memakan ice cream yang mereka beli.

"Gomen sebenarnya aku juga belum tahu Kota ini sih" ucap Naruto memecah keheningan.

Sara tersenyum kearahnya "Tidak apa-apa ko, aku senang bisa datang kesini..." diam sejenak sampai Sara kembali berucap "Naruto-kun... gomen"

Dahi Naruto mengkerut, tidak mengerti kenapa Sara tiba-tiba saja meminta maaf "Maaf untuk apa?" tanya Naruto menatap lawan bicaranya di samping kanannya.

Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya melihat kedepan "Karna aku telah menyakitimu"

Jawaban Sara barusan membuat Naruto akhirnya mengerti kata maaf itu "Sudahlah aku juga sudah melupakannya"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengatakannya secara langsung. Aku minta maaf karna dulu aku menduakanmu dengan pria lain. Jujur waktu itu aku bingung dengan kenapa kedua orangtuaku menjodohkanku dengannya. Tapi setelah seiring berjalannya waktu aku tahu jika perjodohan itu sama dengan perjanjian bisnis"

Hening, Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi setelah mendengar penuturan dari Sara. Ada perasaan sedih, ada juga perasaan lega ia rasakan. Angin berhembus dengan tenang, keramaian didepan mereka tidak mengusiknya sama sekali.

"Hahaha, bodoh ya. Baiklah karna aku sudah meminta maaf dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya ayo kita naik wahana apa saja sekarang" ucap Sara bersemangat berdiri dari duduknya, namun ketika kakinya akan melangkah pergelangan tangannya di tahan dan di tarik oleh Naruto.

 **Bruugg!** Entah ada angin apa tiba-tiba saja Naruto memeluk Sara begitu saja membuat gadis itu membelalakan matanya bingung.

"Na...naruto-kun?"

"Aku mohon diamlah seperti ini sebenatar saja"

Sarapun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa "Kenapa kamu baru mengatakan hal itu sekarang?" tanya Naruto yang enggan untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ka..karna aku tidak ingin menyakitimu"

"Kamu telah menyakitiku. Apakah kita tidak bisa kembali bersama?"

Mendengar Naruto mengatakan itu Sara mendorong dan melepaskan pelukannya "Tidak, sudah kita cukup sampai disini saja. Aku tahu perasaanmu sudah tidak lagi untukku. Kamu tahu diluar sana ada seorang gadis yang tulus mencintaimu"

Sara menatap manik sapphire didepannya dengan tegas, membuat Naruto menyadari ucapannya "Arigato" hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan olehnya.

"Nah, kalau begitu ayo kita naik roller coaster itu"

"A...apa tu..tunggu..."

Sara menarik Naruto begitu saja tanpa mengetahui bagaimana rasa takutnya dengan wahana yang satu itu

.

Ketiga gadis itu berjalan beriringan dengan senyum cerah mengembang di bibir mereka. Hinata, Ino dan Sakura telah sampai ditempat tujuan untuk melepaskan segala kepenatan yang memenuhi kepala mereka. Terlebih untuk menghibur Hinata yang tengah galau, sedih dengan perasaan dihatinya.

"Waah, sugaoii" ucap Hinata antusias.

"Apakah ini pertama kalinya kamu kesini?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pasrah "Baiklah ayo kita buat liburan kali ini menyenangkan" ucap Ino melencengkan topik pembicaraan mereka, karna tidak baguskan jika ditempat ramai ini mereka harus bersedih-sedihan? Yang benar saja.

Satu persatu wahana mereka naiki, tawa selalu mengembang di bibir Hinata. Perasaan bahagia ia rasakan di hatinya. Mungkin karna ini pertama kalinya ia datang kesini bersama seorang teman.

Karna dulu jika ia ingin datang kesini hanya bisa menguburnya dalam-dalam.

Tanpa terasa hari sudah kembali senja, sudah banyak pengunjung meninggalkan taman hiburan. Hinata berlari merasakan kebebasan, tanpa sengaja iapun menabrak seseorang di depannya.

 **Brugg!** "Gomen, gomennasai" iapun membungkuk didepannya.

"Hinata?"

Suara baritone itu mengagetkannya, Hinatapun mendongak dan melihat siapa yang ada didepannya kini "Na..naruto-kun? Sa...ra?" ucapnnya.

"Hai kalian. Tidak disangka jika kita akan bertemu disini" ucap Sara.

"Ya benar juga" jawab Ino.

Hinata menundukan kepalanya, kembali perasaan menyakitkan itu datang lagi di hatinya. Pemikiran-pemikiran buruk bermunculan setelah melihat kedua orang didepannya.

"Nah, karna kita sudah bertemu bagaimana jika kita naik biang lala? Menikmati senja" ucap Ino mengusulkan pendapatnya, tapi sebenarnya bukan pendapat sih semua itu sudah mereka rencanakan.

"Benar juga, ayo Sara kita naik" Sakurapun menarik tangan Sara dan disusul oleh Ino meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata yang masih mematung.

"Heeyyy kalian ayo" terik Sakura membuyarkan mereka.

Akhirnya mereka mengantri untuk membeli tiket.

Tiket sudah ditangan, merekapun bergiliran naik kewahana. Seperti yang sudah direncanakan Sakura, Ino dan Sara bersama. Sedangkan Hinata berdua saja dengan Naruto.

Mereka sudah naik dan duduk dengan tenang di biang lala. Sakura, Ino dan Sara tersenyum penuh kemenangan, berhasil sesuai dengan apa yang mereka rencanakan.

"Bagus rencana kita berhasil"

"Aku ingin membuatnya bahagia dengan yang lain"

"Kamu yakin?"

"Ya, aku sangat yakin"

Merekapun menerawang meningat kembali perjanjian yang telah mereka buat semalam.

.

Sakura, Ino, Sasuke dan Sai tengah berjalan-jalan menikmati hari sore mereka bersama. Setelah sepulang sekolah mereka memang memutuskan untuk pergi kencan. Mereka berempat berjalan-jalan di taman kota yang sudah dihiasi dengan lampu-lampu terkesan sangat romantis. Pantas saja banyak pasangan muda-mudi berdatangan kesini.

Tak jauh dari mereka seorang gadis menghampiri mereka, membuat keempat siswa murid SMA itu terheran dan bingung atas kedatangannya.

"Sa...sara?" tanya Ino bingung melihat Sara tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Konnichiwa, kalian sedang jalan-jalan ya. Oh ya kalian sahabat Hinatakan?" tanya Sara memastikan, mereka semua mengangguk mengiyakan ucapannya "Bisa kita bicara sebentar"

Lagi mereka mengangguk mengiyakan ajakannya. Dan disinilah mereka sudah duduk di bangku yang ada di taman itu "Gomen jika kedatanganku mengejutkan kalian, aku hanya ingin meminta bantuan kalian. Ini juga untuk Hinata ko"

"Sebenarnya apa yang mau kamu katakan?" tanya Sakura yang tak sabaran.

"Baiklah langsung saja, sebenarnya aku adalah mantan pacar Naruto"

"APAAA!" teriak mereka berempat membuat Sara sedikit terkejut "Hehehe, gomen mengejutkan kalian. Kami berpisah karna dulu aku dijodohkan oleh kedua orangtuaku, dan setelah aku kembali kesini entah takdir atau apa aku bertemu kembali dengannya bahkan satu sekolah dan satu kelas dengannya. Aku tahu jika Hinata sangat menyukainya, aku bisa melihat dari kedua matanya saat menatap Naruto. Dan aku ingin menebus kesalahanku dimasa lalu dan menyatukan mereka. Bagaimana?" ucap Sara menjelaskan panjang lebar menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

"Euumm ide yang bagus, baiklah karna besok hari libur kita jalankan rencana kita untuk menyatukan mereka berdua" ujar Ino mengusulkan.

"Ide yang bagus, kalau gitu kita besok ke apertemen Hinata, dan kau Sara ajak Naruto untuk pergi ke taman hiburan dan nanti kita ketemuan disana"

"Baiklah"

.

Setelah mengingat kembali rencana yang sudah mereka buat, akhirnya Sarapun bisa bernafs lega karna kali ini dia bisa menebus kesalahannya.

Sedangkan disisi lain Hinata dan Naruto masih berdiam diri enggan untuk mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, tatapan kedua manusia itu menerawang jauh ke arah pemandangan yang tersaji disana. Senja semakin turun, cahaya oranye menyelimuti mereka.

Biang lala masih berputar, Naruto tanpa Hinata sadari selalu mencuri-curi pandang kearahnya begitupun sebaliknya. Hati Hinata semakin tak karuan, apalagi berduaan dengan Naruto sehabis apa yang ia ketahui semalam dan terlebih lagi melihat Naruto hari ini pergi berdua dengan Sara.

"Hinata"

"Naruto-kun"

Mereka bersamaan menyebutkan namanya masing-masing, keadaan semakin canggung sekarang "Kamu duluan" ujar Hinata.

"Tidak kamu saja"

Hinata mencengkaram kuat bajunya, menekan segala rasa penasaran yang ingin dia tanyakan "Ano, a..apa kamu sudah kembali bersama Sara?"

 **Degg!** _'_ _Kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba saja mengatakan hal itu? Lagi, kenapa aku merasakan tidak enak mendengarnya mengatakan itu? Apakah aku menyukainya? Aargghhh'_

Biang lala yang dinaiki oleh Naruto dan Hinata bergerak menuju atas membuat cahaya senja semakin menyoroti wajah putih Hinata, angin bertiup dengan lembut menerbangkan anak rambut panjang Hinata. Membuat kecantikan gadis itu semakin terpancar.

 _'_ _Kenapa hari ini Hinata terlihat sangat cantik sekali?'_ Naruto masih berbatin ria seraya memperhatikan Hinata yang tengah duduk di hadapannya.

Merasa tidak dijawab pertanyaannya oleh Naruto Hinata semakin bingung terlebih saat tatapan itu terus memperhatikannya "Na..naruto-kun?"

"A…ahhh gomen Hinata"

 _'_ _Apakah aku jatuh cinta padanya?'_

"A..aku tidak kembali padanya ko. Dia memintaku untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan saja" jawab Naruto, Hinata hanya ber'oh' ria saja dan kembali memandang pemandangan.

Setelah beberapa kali putaran akhirnya mereka turun, mereka berlima kembali bersama. Keadaan Naruto dan Hinata masih terasa canggung mereka rasakan. Sakura menatap Ino dan Sara seolah mengatkan _'Apakah kita berhasil?'_ mereka berdua menggelengkan kepala seolah mengatakan _'Sepertinya kita gagal'_

"Ano, sepertinya aku pulang duluan. Jaa minnaa, sampai jumpa besok" ucap Hinata seraya pergi dari hadapan mereka, otomatis itu membuat Sakura, Ino dan Sara merasa bingung.

"Aku juga duluan ya minna. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah" dan lagi Naruto juga pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Setelah kepergian Hinata dan Naruto mereka semakin bingung dan penasaran atas apa yang terjadi tadi di biang lala. Ekspetasi mereka ternyata terlalu jauh dari realita sekarang "Aku yakin sesuatu sudah terjadi"

"Ya, kau benar Ino."

"Baiklah lebih baik kita juga sekarang pulang saja. Besok kita tanyakan pada Hinata langsung atas kejadian ini"

Ino dan Sakurapun mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Sara barusan, mereka berjalan beriringan dengan matahari tenggelam. Suasana sudah menyepi dan taman hiburanpun sebentar lagi akan menutup gerbang mereka.

.

Malam kembali menjelang, dua manusia berbeda gender itu menerawang langit kamar mereka masing-masing. Walaupun terhalang oleh jarak seolah ada dinding penghalang bagi mereka berdua tapi perasaan mereka sama.

Gundah, cemas, bingung, khawatir dan perasaan lainnya bercampur aduk di hati mereka. Saling mencintai, saling menyayangi, saling menyukai, mereka rasakan. Tapi kenapa mereka enggan untuk menyatakannya? Apakah mereka tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya saat memendam perasaan itu? Sakit bukan?

"Hinata"

"Naruto-kun"

Hanya satu nama yang mereka gumamkan dalam keheningan malam, kenangan saat mereka bertemu dan selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama melintas begitu saja di pikiran mereka. Keduanya tersenyum, saat satu wajah yang mereka rindukan ada di pikiran mereka seolah benar-benar ada disana.

"Oyasumi... Naruto-kun, daisuki"

.

.

.

Sekolah sudah ramai, benar saja ini adalah hari senin dimana segala aktivitas mereka mulai menjalankannya lagi. Disinilah mereka, Sakura Ino dan Sara tengah mengelilingi atau lebih tepatnya mengintrogasi Hinata. _gadis yang malang -_-

"A...ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Jawab dengan jujur Hinata sebenarnya ada kejadian apa kemarin sampai kamu memutuskan untuk pulang lebih dulu?" tanya Ino terlebih dulu.

"A...ano i...itu"

"Hah~ baiklah apapun yang sudah terjadi kemarin kami tidak akan memaksamu untuk menceritakannya. Tapi kami mau jujur padamu" ucap Sakura menimpali.

"Pertama aku mau jujur padamu. Kamu pasti sudah tahukan jika aku adalah mantannya Naruto-kun?"

 **Degg!** _'_ _Ada apa ini? Kenapa membahas tentang ini?'_

"Aku dan dia sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi, bahkan niat untuk kembali tidak pernah aku pikirkan. Aku tahu bahwa ada seorang gadis yang diam-diam menyukainya, dan aku yakin gadis itu adalah gadis yang pantas untuk mendampinginya dan gadis itu adalah... kamu Hinata"

"APAAA? Apa maksudmu Sara?"

"Aku tahu jika kamu menyukai Naruto-kun kan? Aku tahu karna kita sesama perempuan Hinata, aku tahu dari cara kamu memandangnya."

"Iya maka dari itu Hinata kami kemarin sudah merencanakan untuk menyatukan kalian" Inopun menceritakan hal sebenarnya.

Hinata diam, tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi. Ternyata Sara adalah gadis yang sangat sangat baik, bahkan dia membantu mantannya untuk mendapatkan gadis lain. Dan Hinatapun merasa terharu kedua sahabatnya benar-benar mendukung atas perasaan yang ia miliki pada pria itu.

"La...lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tunduk Hinata merasa malu mengatakan hal itu.

Keetiga gadis itu memandang satu sama lain seraya tersenyum "Bukalah hatimu, lebih percaya dirilah dan ungkapkan yang sebenarnya" ucap mereka bertiga membuat kepala Hinata kembali mendongak dan menatap mereka bertiga yang tengah terseyum kearahnya.

"Apa aku bisa?"

"Aku yakin kamu bisa Hinata"

"Ya aku juga yakin"

"Aku harap kamu bisa membahagiakan dia ya"

 **Bruugg!** Hinatapun memeluk mereka bertiga erat "A...arigato hikss... hiks... kalian memang sahabat sejatiku hiks...hiks..."

Mereka bertigapun membalas pelukan Hinata, beruntung hari ini guru yang mengajar mereka tengah rapat sehingga kelas kosong dan semua murid sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing sehingga tidak melihat dan mendengar apa yang mereka lakukan.

.

Shion, Shizuka dan Akiko tengah duduk bersama di kantin, tentu saja mereka memutuskan untuk hengkang dari kelas dan sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri. Mereka tengah bergosip ria bersama, terlihat sangat seru dan asyik dengan pembahasannya.

"Aku yakin jika gadis Hyuga itu sudah di campakan oleh Naruto-kun. Ahahhah kasian sekali ya dia" ujar Shion, yang masih sama topik bahan gosipannya adalah Hyuga Hinata.

"Ahahaha, kau benar juga. Oh ya mumpung gadis Hyuga itu telah di campakan oleh Naruto-kun kenapa kamu tidak mengungkapkan perasaanmu saja?" jawab Shizuka, membuat Shion merona seketika.

Akiko tersenyum kearahnya "Ya, benar apa yang diucapkan Shizuka selagi ada jalan lakukanlah. Kami akan mendukungmu"

Lagi, ucapan Akiko barusan semakin membuat pipi Shion merah merona. Tentu saja sejak kedatangan Naruto beberapa bulan kebelakang Shion telah jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama. Shion tahu jika Naruto adalah pria yang sangat baik, tak hanya baik Naruto juga telah membuatnya benar-benar mencintainya.

"Aaahhhhh kalian memang sahabatku yang paliingg baikkk. Dukung aku ya" kerlingan matanya seolah menjawab usulan dari kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi kapan kau akan mengungkapkannya?"

"Secepatnya"

Jam pelajaran telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu, hari sudah kembali menjelang sore. Banyak murid-murid yang telah berhamburan keluar kelas dan pulang kerumah, tak sedikit juga yang masih berada di sekolah. Entah itu untuk mengikuti klub-klub atau hanya sekedar main menunggu malam tiba.

Shion telah berdandan rapi untuk menyiapkan hari ini, dibantu oleh kedua sahabatnya yang selalu setia disisinya. Tujuannya tak lain adalah untuk menarik perhatian dari seseorang yang sudah lama ini mencuri hatinya.

Seorang pria beraura cerah "Naruto-kun bisa ikut aku sebentar?" tanyanya saat melihat pria itu keluar dari kelas bersama kedua sahabatnya.

"Ya, tentu saja" dengan senang hati Naruto mengikuti Shion pergi.

.

"Hinata, apakah kamu sudah siap?" tanya Ino melihat Hinata masih duduk mengatur nafasnya, yang naik turun.

"Hahh~ apakah aku bisa?"

"Kamu bisa Hinata, ayo ungkapkanlah kami akan mendukungmu"

"Iya, Hinata aku juga akan mendukungmu"

Itulah ungkapan semangat yang di lontarkan oleh Sakura dan Sara.

"Ehh, kalian kenapa kembali lagi kekelas apa ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Sakura melihat kedatangan Sasuke dan Sai kembali.

Kedua pria itu menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura "Lalu? Dah ohh ya Naruto-kun mana?" tanya Sara.

"Nah itu yang ingin kami katakan. Naruto pergi dengan Shion entah kemana" jawab Sai membuat mata bulan Hinata terbelalak.

"Shi...shion?" ujar Hinata langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Cepat Hinata, kamu tidak mempunyai banyak waktu lagi. Kejar dia dan ungkapkan semua yang kamu rasakan" ujar Ino membuat Hinata mengangguk mantap.

"Do'akan aku"

"Ya, kami selalu mendo'akan mu"

"Ganbatte Hinata"

Hinatapun berlari keluar kelas untuk mencari sosok yang dibutuhkannya saat ini. Langkah demi langkah itu membawanya mengitari sekolah. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal saat bayangan Shion dan Naruto bersama.

"Ano hahh~ hahh~ apakah kamu melihat Naruto?" tanya Hinata pada seorang siswi dari kelasnya yang tengah berada di luar aula.

"Euumm, aku lihat sih di taman belakang sekolah. Tapi aku tidak yakin itu di_"

"Arigato gozaimasu"

Hinata kembali memacu larinya dengan cepat, tak menghiraukan keanehan yang ditunjukan siswi itu padanya. Acuh tak acuh dengan keadaan sekitar.

 _'_ _Tunggu aku Naruto-kun'_ batinnya menerjang udara disekitar.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus dengan lembut menerbangkan anak rambut blonde mereka, dua orang yang berbeda gender itu. Hari semakin sore, cahaya hangat berwarna oranye menyinari mereka. Seorang gadis tengah menahan segala gejolak rasa yang ada.

Perasaannya tak menentu, jantungnya memompa begitu cepat saat kedua maniknya menatap kedalam blue sapphire didepannya.

"Sebenarnya kamu mengajakku kesini untuk apa?" tanya Naruto cengengesan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Gadis didepannya menatapnya serius "A..aku membawamu kesini karna aku ingin mengatakan Na...naruto a..aku mencin_"

"NARUTO-KUN" teriakan dibelakang mereka menginstrupsi keduanya, ucapan Shion terpotong oleh seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba saja datang mengganggu.

"Hinata" ujar Naruto melihat kedatangannya, Shion? Jangan di tanya, raut muka kesal nampak jelas di sana.

Hinata, gadis itu mengatur nafasnya yang sesak sehabis berlari kesana kemari mencari sosok pria yang kini tengah berdiri 5 meter darinya. Kepalanya mendongak menatap tepat kedalam iris blue sapphire miliknya. Dengan mengepal kedua tangannya erat, Hinata yakin dengan keputusannya kini.

Dan sedetik kemudian...

"NARUTO-KUN DAISUKI"

Hinata berlari dan **brrruugg!** Memeluk erat pria yang didepannya "A...aku hiks... hiks... mencintaimu sungguh hikss... hiks... aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tidak peduli jika kamu saat ini telah menjadi miliknya hiks... hiks... a...aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang selama ini hiks... hikss... aku rasakan. Aku hiks... hiks... aku untuk memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kali. Aku tidak perduli jika sekarang kamu menganggapku gadis aneh, tapi yang jelas aku ingin mengatakannya bahwa aku Hiks... hikss aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun"

Hinatapun melepaskan pelukannya "Arigato, semoga kamu bahagia" setelah mengatakan hal tersebut ia berbalik hendak pergi dari sana, namun pergelangan tangannya di tahan oleh Naruto sampai brugghh! Naruto kembali menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

"Jangan pergi aku mohon, aku mencintaimu Hinata"

Matanya kembali terbelalak setelah mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Naruto tepat di telinganya, tangisan itu kembali pecah "A...arigato hiks... hikss... hikss... aku benar-benar bahagia hiks... hiks..." Hinata kembali memeluk Naruto.

Pemandangan romantis itupun begitu sangat memilukan bagi seorang gadis yang melihatnya tepat dikedua matanya. Seolah ada panah menancap tepat di hatinya. Sakit, perih itulah yang dirasakannya.

Tangannya mengepal kuat, raut wajah murka terlihat jelas disana, matanya memerah menahan isak tangis yang enggan ia keluarkan saat _ini 'Hyuga, beraninya kau menggangguku. Kau mau bermain denganku? Baiklah kau telah melemparkan kayu pada api yang menyala. Tunggulah sebenatar lagi api besar akan berkobar'_ batinnya seraya melangkah pergi dari sana.

"Waahhhh, romantisnya mereka"

"Iya akhirnya Naruto-kun mengakui perasaannya juga"

"Baguslah, aku sangat sangat senang akhirnya mereka bisa bersama"

Itulah bisikan demi bisikan dari orang-orang yang telah diam-diam mengintip keromantisan bagaikan drama nyata di depan mereka. Siapa lagi jika bukan Sakura, Ino, Sara dan kawan-kawannya yang mendukung mereka berdua.

.

 **Setelah aku bertemu denganmu, segalanya berubah, aku mulai percaya untuk pertama kalinya didalam hidupku, aku menemukanmu, aku bermimpi, Bahwa orang sepertiku ternyata bisa jatuh cinta denganmu**

(lirik lagu)

 _Aku masih bertanya dalam hidupku, benarkah aku jatuh cinta padamu? seorang pria yang membawa kehangatan dalam kegelapanku. Membawaku kembali dalam hangatnya dan indahnya kebahagiaan._

 _Kau tahu, saat pertama kali kita bertemu aku selalu menganggapmu aneh, kenapa demikan? karna kau selalu ikut campur dalam kehidupanku. Tapi sekarang aku berpikir jika kau tidak masuk kedalam hidupku maka selamanya kegelapan akan menyelimutiku._

 _Jujur, ini pertama kalianya aku merasakan jatuh cinta, dulu jika aku mencintai seseorang yang aku dapatkan hanyalah cacian dan makian dari orang itu karna dia menuduhku sama seperti yang lain bahwa aku adalah seorang pembunuh adikku sendiri. Tapi berbeda denganmu, kau selalu mendukungku dan menyemangatiku bahwa aku harus kembali menjadi pribadiku yang dulu. Tapi apakah aku sanggup? jika kenyataannya orangtuaku saja masih enggan untuk menemuiku. Walaupun sekarang aku sudah mempunyai kalian yang selalu ada di sisiku, menghiburku dan menyemangatiku untuk selalu kembali kepada kedua orangtuaku nyatanya aku masih takut jika mereka menganggapku sebagai pembunuh dan anak kurang ajar. Jujur aku juga masih menginginkan kehangatan keluarga seperti yang lain, kenyataannya aku lagi-lagi tidak bisa seperti mereka. Kedua orangtuaku sudah bercerai, aku tahu itu semua karna kesalahanku yang lebih mementingkan sebuah kalung daripada kebahagiaan orangtuaku. Sayang, nasi sudah menjadi bubur sang waktu sudah tidak bisa aku putar lagi. Jika ada ruang waktu aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Semua kebodohanku yang pernah ku lakukan dulu. Mungkin jika waktu itu aku tidak mementingkan kalung itu maka Hanabi juga masih hidup. Tidak hanya itu mungkin keutuhan keluargaku yang membuat orang lain iri masih aku dapatkan. Menyesal? sudah tidak berguna. Biarkalah Hanabi tenang disana. Karna aku yakin orang baik akan di tempatkan di tempat yang baik pula._

 ** _Karena kamu Karena kamu, Alasanku tetap bertahan, karena dirimu aku hanya mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Karena kamu sekarang aku bisa mengatakan aku mencintaimu semasa hidupku_** (lirik lagu)

 _Karna kamu yang selalu ada disisiku menyemangati ku aku bertahan dan sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai berubah menjadi pribadiku yang dulu. Karnamu aku hanya selalu mencintaimu, dan akan tetap seperti itu._

 _Ya, karna kamu aku bisa menerima apa yang sudah menimpaku. Kegelapan, kekejaman hidup telah aku terima. Toh di balik semua ini Tuhan mempunyai rencana yang luar biasa tanpa aku duga._

 _Aku sangat mencintaimu, alasanku mempunyai perasaan ini karna aku tahu rasa itu sudah Tuhan kirimkan padaku. Karna kamu aku bisa mengatakan aku jatuh cinta di masa hidupku. Kau selalu membantuku untuk kembali bersama keluargaku._

 ** _Alasanku melakukan segala hal demi cinta_**

 ** _Karna kamu, kadang aku bertanya dalam diri sendiri, Apakah ini cinta atau tidak, Kaulah yang membuat ku berubah, karena dirimu_**

 ** _Setelah aku mencintai tanpa di buat-buat, aku menemukan rasa sakit juga, Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa kamu adalah segalanya bagiku_**

 ** _Karena kau, perubahan besar ada dalam diriku._**

(lirik lagu)

Tbc

A/N : minna arigato gozaimasu yang udah setia menunggu kelanjutannya. Sampai jumpa lagi ya, semoga tidak mengecewakan :) jika suka dengan karya hyugana yang satu ini mohon kritik dan sarannya ya arigato :). Jaa minna ^^v

 **Luluk-ChaN473** : mudah-mudahan Luluk-san juga mendapatkan sahabat kaya mereka ya heheh :D arigato gozaimasu, udah lanjut nih semoga suka ya :) arigato udah ngereviews ^^v

 **keyko keinnara minami** : arigato udah ngereviews :) ^^v

 **aldo2804** : ngga ko, udah di jawab nih di chap ini hehe, arigato udah ngereviews ^^v :D

 **Helena Yuki** : heheh iya nih :D arigato gozaimasu, udah lanjut nih semoga suka dan arigato udah ngereviews :D ^^v


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8 : Mulai Membaik

 **Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cahaya itu menerangiku terus menerus, memberikan kembali warna indah dihidupku. Tangga pelangi mulai kembali terbentuk. Kerikil tajam perlahan mulai menghilang, Jalanan sudah tak sakik lagi ku tapakai, digantikan dengan jalanan mulus sama seperti waktu itu. Senyuman kembali hadir di bibirku. Suasana sedikit demi sedikit telah kemblai seperti semula._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari ini merupakan hari yang indah bagiku, kenapa? Karna ternyata perasaan cinta ini terbalaskan olehnya. Sosok pria dengan senyum cerah yang mampu membuatku selalu nyaman berada di dekatnya kini telah menjadi milikku.

Uzumaki Naruto, itulah namanya. Pemuda baik hati yang telah hadir dan akan terus hadir di hidupku.

Disinilah kami tengah di kerubungi oleh teman-teman yang tanpa aku sadari melihat kejadian tadi. Ku rasakan pipiku memanas, apakah memerah? Ya sudah si pastikan pipiku memerah menahan rasa malu dengan godaan demi godaan yang terus saja teman-temanku lontarkan.

"Yyeeyyy akhirnya kalian mengakui perasaan masing-masing ya"

"Semoga hubungan kalian berlanjut di pelaminan ya"

"Aku turut senang"

"Wooyyy Naruto setelah ini traktir kami ya"

Itulah sederetan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura, Ino, Sara dan teman-teman yang lain pada kami. Kulihat wajah Naruto-kun yang kurasa di pipi tannya ada semburat merah disana membuatku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kenapa kamu tersenyum?" tanyanya yang tanpa kusadari menatap wajahku.

Aku memalingkan muka tidak sanggup jika harus menatap kembali mata indah itu, dan hanya gelengan kepalalah yang bisa menjawab ucapannya.

"Ayo kita pulang"

"Euumm"

...

Hari semakin malam, suasana kembali menyepi. Lampu-lampu jalan sudah dinyalakan. Naruto dan Hinata tengah berjalan bersama, tangan mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain. Udara dingin tidak bisa mengalahkan kehangatan sepasang kekasih baru itu. Kedua pipi dengan semburat merah menghiashi wajah mereka.

Perasaan bahagia sangat mereka rasakan. Perasaan mereka berdua sama-sama tersampaikan "Arigato" ucap Hinata cukup pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto mengingat keadaan disana begitu sunyi.

Narutopun menoleh pada Hinata yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya, senyum tulus itu ia perlihatkan pada Hinata yang sama-sama tengah menatapnya "Terimakasih juga karna telah mencintaiku. Aku mencintaimu"

Mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain, Naruto memegang gedua pundak Hinata dan...

 **Cupp...**

Tanpa Hinata sadari kecupan hangat mendarat didahinya, membuat pipinya semakin merona.

"Ayo, sudah hampir larut aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang"

Hinata masih saja menunduk setelah kecupan tiba-tiba Naruto layangkan padanya. Tarikan lembut membuatnya kembali berjalan.

"Cepat masuk, udara semakin dingin. Oyasuminasai Hime"

Naruto melambai pada Hinata setelah akhirnya mereka tiba di pekarangan apartemen Hinata. Dengan malu-malu Hinatapun melambai padanya.

"O...oyasumi Naruto-kun" ujarnya dan berjalan masuk kedalam apartemen.

.

.

.

Yang ku tahu kehidupan tak lagi sama, roda waktu terus berputar. Kehidupan terus berlanjut sampai Tuhan mengatakan semuanya kembali. Ya, bagaimanapun kisah hidup yang aku alami memang harus terus berjalan. Sesakit dan seperih apapun aku akan mencoba melewati itu semua. Aku percaya Tuhan sangat-sangat adil untuk umatnya. Cerita tentang kepedihan keluargaku masih sama tak pernah berubah. Akankah semuanya berakhir dengan bahagia?

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, tengah duduk dengan tenang di sebuah rumah bak istana yang megah. Ya inilah kediaman baru Kaa-sanku. Kalian pasti berpikir bagaimana bisa aku ada disinikan? Jawabannya sangat mudah, pagi tadi kaa-san sudah menungguku di pekarangan apartemen, ketika aku keluar untuk berangkat ke sekolah Kaa-san menarikku paksa untuk masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya.

Ku edarkan mata kesegala arah, tidak ada yang istimewa hanya ada sofa dan beberapa barang lain disini. Ku lihat kaa-san kembali kearahku dengan membawa sebuah pas foto berukuran besar. Entah, akupun tidak tahu foto apa yang ada disana, kaa-san menyembunyikannya.

 **Brakk!** Suara pas foto yang kaa-san taruh begitu saja di atas meja,membuatku mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Kau tahu foto apa yang ada di dalam sini? Tunjuk kaa-san pada pas foto itu, aku menggelengkan kepala tidak tahu apa-apa.

Dan sedetik kemudian kaa-san membukannya, memperlihatkan gambaran tentang sebuah keluarga yang tengah tersenyum bahagia disana.

Degg! Hatiku menjadi sangat sakit kala melihat potret tak bernyawa itu. Gambaran tentang kedua orangtuaku yang masih harmonis dan adikku yang masih hidup dan tersenyum manis.

Tess… Air mata mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa aku sadari. Kenapa kaa-san memperlihatkan ini? Apa maksunya? Ku lihat kaa-san disana tengah menahan tangis.

"Ka..Kaa-san?" ujarku dengan suara parau.

Kaa-san menggelengkan kepala "Kau tahu, Hinata? Malam tadi adikmu datang menghampiriku, memberitahukan segalanya tentang kejadian yang telah merenggut nyawanya."

Ucap Kaa-san membuat mataku membulat sempurna. "Ya, dia berkata…."

...

Malam sudah menggantikan siang, orang-orang berlalu lalang untuk segera pulang dan beristirahat di rumah bersama keluarga. Begitupun dengan wanita dewasa bernama Hikari, ia tengah melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat mengingat hujan turun dengan deras malalam ini.

 **Cciittt!** Suara gesekan ban dengan aspal terdengar saat Hikari mengerem mobil dan memarkirkannya dibagasi depan rumah.

Iapun masuk seraya berlari kecil, **brakk!** Suara pintu di buka. Satu yang ia lihat dan selalu ia rasakan setiap kali pulang kerumah, kosong dan sunyi. "Hah~ " helaan nafas terdengar begitu berat. Hikari berjalan keatas menuju tempat privasinya.

 **Brruggg!** Ia menghempaskan tubuh di atas king size besar miliknya. Mengistirahatkan segala kelelahan yang ia lakukan hari ini. Mengurusi kantor yang sudah berjalan beberapa tahun untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri yang terbilang sudah sangat cukup. Hikari kini menjadi wanita karir yang sukses mendirikan sebuah butik terkenal. Sejak kejadian itu Hikari memutuskan untuk menyalurkan bakatnya di bidang _fashion_. Menciptakan sebuah pakaian dengan namanya sendiri **"Hikari's"**.

Kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan iris lavender itu tertutup, sang pemilik sudah terlelap jauh kealam mimpinya.

 _"_ _Kaa-san….. Kaa-san"_

 ** _'_** ** _Suara ini, suara yang ku rindukan dari malaikat kecilku benarkah ini kamu sayang?'_**

 _"_ _Ha….Hanabi?"_

 _"_ _Iyaa kaa-san ini aku Hanabi… Hehe"_

 _Bbbrruuggg! Tubuh lemas gadis kecil itu di dekap erat olehnya, seolah ia tidak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi._

 _"_ _Jangan pernah tinggalin Kaa-san lagi, ne"_

 _Air mata Hikari sudah tidak bisa ia tahan, meluncur begitu saja di kedua pipinya._

 _"_ _Tidak Kaa-san, Hana hanya sebentar. Hana hanya ingin mengatakan jika Hinata-nee tidak bersalah. Hana yang mengorbankan diri untuk melindunginya. Kaa-san harus tahu bahwa Hinata-nee adalah seorang kakak yang baik. Hana ingin seperti nee-chan yang kuat dengan segala hal. Hana harap kaa-san menjaga nee-chan, sayangi nee-chan seperti dulu kaa-san menyayangi Hana. Karna sekarang hanya ada nee-chan di sekitar Kaa-san."_

 _"_ _Tidak, anak kaa-san hanya kamu. Dia adalah seorang pembunuh"_

 _"_ _Tidak, kaa-san salah. Nee-sanlah yang sudah mempertahankan barang berharga kita. Bahkan dia rela mengantarkan nyawanya sendiri untuk bertarung dengan pelaku yang membunuhku"_

 _"_ _A…Apa? Mksudmu apa Hanabi? Kaa-san tidak mengerti"_

 _"_ _Aku tahu karna aku melihat semuanya dari atas sini. Pokonya kaa-san harus percaya bahwa nee-chan adalah anak yang baik dan bukan pembunuh. Berbahagialah. Jaa, kaa-san Hana selalu menyayangi kalian…. Sampai kapanpun"_

Hening, tak ada satupun yang berbicara setelah Hikari menceritakan semuanya tentang mimpi semalam. Hinata terdiam tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

 _'_ _Jadi Hanabi mengun_ _j_ _ungi kaa-san. Arigato ne Hanabi'_

"Apkah benar jika pembunuh Hanabi sudah kamu tuntaskan?"

Hinata tersentak mendengar penuturan dari Kaa-sannya dengan suara yang begitu lembut. Suara yang sudah lama tidak pernah ia dengar kini kembali masuk kegendang telinganya seolah melodi yang merdu. Suara yang dingin seolah tidak peduli lagi kini terasa hilang.

"Eeeuummm" angguk Hinata menahan tangis yang sudah tak sanggup ia tahan lagi.

.

Kelas terlihat tidak biasa tanpa kehadiran seorang gadis bersurai lavender. Sakura maupun Ino kembali tidak mengetahui dimana keberadaannnya.

 **Tringg!** Suara ponsel terdengar nyaring dari saku seragamnya.

Tangan tan itu segera merogoh saku celananya untuk melihat siapa gerangan orang yang sudah mengiriminya pesan.

 _'_ _Aku hari ini tidak bisa masuk, pagi-pagi sekali kaa-san sudah menjemputku'_

Dahi pria tan itu mengerut bingung, merasa ada yang janggal disini, karna yang Naruto tahu hubungan gadis itu dengan Kaa-san tidak bisa di katakan baik-baik saja. Dan tiba-tiba saja sekarang Hinata memberitahukannya bahwa ia tengah bersama ibunya, perasaan tidak enak itu muncul di hatinya.

Rasa cemas, khawatir memenuhi kepala kuningnya. Hanya ada satu nama "Hinata" yang sedari tadi hinggap dalam pikirannya. Perasaan pemuda itu semakin tak menentu tat kala ia tahu sang kekasih tengah berada di kediaman ibunya.

Hubungan keluarga itu yang Naruto tahu tidak lagi harmonis di tambah dengan sikap kaa-sannya yang memperlakukan Hinata tidak baik juga. Perasaan takut terus mencuat seiring penolakan panggilan telpon yang terus Hinata lakukan.

"Kau telah menghubunginya?" tanya Ino menghampiri.

"Iya sudah tapi sia terus saja menolak panggilanku"

"Aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu hal yang telah terjadi" ujar Sakura menimpali.

"Tapi tadi Hinata sempat mengirimiku pesan bahwa dia pergi bersama Kaa-sannya"

"APAA?"

Kedua gadis itu berteriak kala mendengar sahabat indigonya itu pergi bersama ibunya, bagaimanapun juga mereka tahu gimana hubungan mereka berdua "Apa benar seperti itu Naruto? Yang aku tahu Hinata dan Kaa-sannya sudah lama tidak saling bertemu"

"Aku juga tahu itu dari Hinata, Sakura. Tapi dia tadi mengirimiku pesan seperti itu"

"Aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu"

"Ya aku juga setuju denganmu Ino tapi ku harap dia tidak akan terluka kembali" jawab Naruto seraya menatap ponsel dimana terdapat sebuah potret seorang gadis bersurai indigo tengah tersenyum begitu manis.

 _'Aku harap kamu baik-baik saja, Hime'_

.

Suasana kembali menyepi setelah sedikit perseteruan yang melanda ibu dan anak ini. Perasaan gelisah tak menentu sangat kentara dirasakan oleh Hikari. Perasaan bersalah, sedikit ia rasakan. Walaupun ia belum mengetahui pasti pembunuh anaknya itu.

"Kau tahu situasi seperti inilah yang tidak aku inginkan" kembali Hikari berujar setelah cukup lama mereka terdiam.

Hinata menoleh dan menatap Hikari "Kalau Kaa-san memang tidak percaya padaku bahwa aku bukanlah seorang pembunuh sekarang ikut aku dan akan aku perlihatkan bukti yang bisa menjelaskan semuanya"

"Baik, itu tawaran yang bagus"

Ibu dan anak itupun pergi menggunakan mobil Hikari menuju ke suatu tempat dimana bukti Hinata berada.

Jalanan terlihat sepi sekarang, hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang berlalu lalang disana. Tujuan mereka sudah terlihat. Kantor polisi, ya itulah tujuannya guna membenarkan ekspetasi Hikari tentang pembunuh anaknya itu.

Mobil Hikari telah ia parkirkan, kini mereka berdua turun dan keluar dari mobil serta berjalan berdampingan layaknya ibu dan anak yang tengah berbahagia, namun semua itu jauh tidak sesuai dengan kenyataannya. Banyak orang juga polisi yang berlalu-lalang disana. Akhirnya Hikari dan Hinata sudah berhadapan dengan pelaku yang kini duduk disana "Jadi, apakah benar kau telah membunuh putri saya?" tanya _Hikari to the point_.

Si pelaku yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah anak buah dari seorang pengusaha dengan tipu daya yang dimilikinya itu menyeringai pada Hikari "Jika iya memangnya kenapa?" jawabnya dengan nada menantang.

Sorot mata Hikari menajam, emosi sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi ketika mendengar nada si pelaku dan seringaiannya itu yang membuatnya muak "Kau, BERANINYA KAU MEMBUNUH ANAKKU DENGAN TANGAN KOTORMU ITU, BAGAIMANA BISA KAU DENGAN MUDAH MENGHABISINYA SETELAH DENGAN SUSAH PAYAH AKU LAHIRKAN KEDUNIA INI HAHH. AKU HAMPIR KEHILANGAN NYAWA UNTUK MELAHIRKANNYA DAN KAU MENGHABISINYA BEGITU SAJA. DASAR KAU BAJI*GAN, SI*LAN SE*AN. KU PASTIKAN KAU AKAN MEMBUSUK DI PENJARA" deretan kata-kata kasar, sumpah serapah Hikari keluarkan, mencoba menyalurkan segala kekesalan dan sakit hatinya pada si pelaku.

Untungnya polisi datang setelah mendengar kegaduhan yang terjadi, kalau tida sudah di pastikan si pelaku sudah babak belur oleh amukan Hikari. Hinata yang melihat kaa-sannya seperti itu tidak percaya sama sekali. Yang ia tahu kaa-sannya adalah seorang yang lemah lembut dan tidak mungkin berkata dan berbuat kasar seperti itu.

Tapi di sisi lain Hinata sadar bahwa itu adalah rasa sakit dari seorang ibu yang telah kehilangan anaknya dengan cara yang tidak wajar. Kembali Hinata merasakan sakit atas kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu.

...

 _'Hime, apakah kamu baik-baik saja?'_

Isi pesan singkat dari sang kekasih mempu membuat Hinata sedikit merasa tenang dengan keadaan yang telah terjadi.

 _'Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Arigato sudah mengkhawatirkanku.'_ Balasnya.

 _'Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku. Bila ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku ya'_

 _'Euumm... pasti'_

Pesan-pesan itupun berakhir kala Hinata melihat sang Kaa-san masih menangis seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya ke stir mobil. Perasaan khawatir Hinata rasakan karna sedari keluar dari kantor polisi Kaa-sannya masih saja menangis.

Dengan memberanikan diri Hinata mencoba memanggilnya "Ka...kaa-san"

"Hinata, maafkan Kaa-san karna selama ini Kaa-san telah menganggapmu seorang pembunuh" ujar Hikari menatap wajah putrinya.

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca mendengar permintaan maaf yang dilontarkan Hikari padanya.

 **Brugg!** Hinata memeluk Hikari dengan erat air mata telah mengalir disana.

"Tidak Ka...kaa-san hikss... hikss... Hinatalah yang harus minta maaf hiks... karna gara-gara Hinata Hana hiks... hiks... Hana-chan me...meninggal" Hinata melepaskan pelukannya seraya melepaskan sebuah kalung yang selalu menggantung di lehernya dan memperlihatkan pada Hikari "Karna Hinata hiks... hiks... lebih me...hiks mementingkan kalung ini hiks... semuanya jadi hancur hikss... hiks... hiks... Hinata minta maaf Kaa-san hiks..."

Hinata menelungkupkan dirinya ke pangkuan Hikari. Air mata Hikari kembali mengalir, hatinya terasa sakit setelah apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada putri satu-satunya yang masih tersisa itu. Perlakuan kasar dan selalu menyalahkan dirinya membuat ibu 2 anak itu semakin bersalah.

"Tidak Hinata, Kaa-san juga bersalah hiks... hiks... andai saja waktu itu Kaa-san lebih memilih memperhatikan kalian dari pada menemani Tou-san kalian dengan cliennya pasti hiks... semua ini tidak akan terjadi hiks... hikss... maafkan Kaa-san Hinata, tidak seharusnya Kaa-san menitipkan Hana-chan padamu yang masih anak-anak tanpa adanya pengawasan dari orang dewasa hiks... hikss... juga maafkan Kaa-san yang sudah menyalahkanmu, menelantarkanmu hiks... hiks... hiks... kini Kaa-san sadar hiks... telah berlaku salah padamu hiks... hiks... maafkan Kaa-san Hinata"

Ucapan Hikari membuat tangisan Hinata semakin bertambah. Perasaan lega, senang, haru bercampur menjadi satu. Akhirnya penderitaan yang selama ini ia tanggung telah menghilang, Kaa-sannya telah bersama dirinya kembali walaupun dengan keadaan yang telah berbeda.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sosok yang kasat mata sedari tadi telah melihat mereka berdua, senyum mengembang di wajah catiknya. Senyuman bahagia melihat ibu dan kakaknya yang saling berpelukan dan telah mengakui kesalahan mereka masing-masing.

 _'Kaa-san, Hinata-nee semoga kalian berbahagia, aku akan terus melihat kalian dari sini. Aku juga bahagia melihat Okaa-san dan Hinata-nee bisa kembali bersama, walaupun tanpa Tou-san. Hiduplah dengan bahagia, aku menyayangi kalian'_

Tbc...

A/N : gomen sebelumnya jika kelanjutannya tidak memuaskan dan sedikit heheh. Jujur saat menulis chap ini hyugana merasakan perasaan Hinata, nangis juga T_T heheh gomen curcol dikit ya ahahah :D. semoga suka ya :)

 **LuluK-ChaN473 :** udah lanjut nih semoga suka ya :) arigato udah ngereviews :)

 **ana :** iyaa nih masih dia hehe, arigato udah ngereviews :)

 **:** heheh iyaa nih, sara kenapa? tidak, mereka tidak akan balikan lagi ko Naruto juga mau mencari suasana baru katanya ahahah :D arigato udah ngereviews :)

 **Helena Yuki :** heheh iya,, sabarr ya wkwk ^^v udah lanjut nih semoga suka ya :) arigato udah ngereviews :)

 **aldo2804 :** masih tbc juga ko ini hehehe, udah lanjut nih semoga suka ya :) arigato udah ngereviews :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9

 **Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Warna-warni kehidupan kini mulai bermunculan kembali. Ku lewati tangga pelangi satu demi satu untuk mencapai puncak kebahagiaanku. Aku yakin disana kebahagiaan telah menungguku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Malam semakin larut, suara burung hantu terdengar begitu nyaring di dahan-dahan pohon. Jalanan telah menyepi hanya ada beberapa kendaraan dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Semua orang telah tertidur lelap di rumah masing-masing. Namun berbeda dengan Hinata, setelah seharian bersama ibunya kini gadis itu tengah berada dalam perjalanan pulang. Masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya kala sang ibu menawarinya sebuah hal.

 _'Hinata, kaa-san harap kamu akan tinggal disini. Kaa-san akan membalas semua kesalahan kaa-san padamu. Maka dari itu tetaplah disini, kaa-san tunggu jawabanmu sampai besok, ne'_

Itulah ucapan Hikari 2 jam yang lalu sebelum Hinata pergi. Namun gadis itu masih belum menjawab tawarannya, Hinata tidak sanggup jika harus meninggalkan kehidupannya yang sekarang.  
Dimana kini ia telah menemukan sahabat-sahabatnya dan orang spesial di hatinya. Mampukah ia meninggalkan mereka yang sudah membawanya kembali dalam warna-warni kebahagiaan? Tentu itu sangat berat bagi Hinata.

 _'Aku harus bagaimana? Disisi lain aku senang kaa-san akhirnya bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi. Tapi bagaimana dengan mereka? Terutama... Naruto-kun'_ batinnya menerawang jalanan lewat kaca taksi yang ia naiki.

Angin berhembus dengan kencang, jam telah menunjukan pukul 21.00 malam. Seorang pemuda tengah berjalan santai dengan sebuah plastik yang ia jinjing. Ya dia adalah Naruto, malam ini dia tengah menjalankan aktivitasnya pergi berbelanja ke supermarket untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari, mengingat stok makanan diapartemennya sudah mulai menipis.  
Disetiap perjalanan pemuda itu tidak henti-hentinya mengecek ponsel yang selalu ia bawa, ia khawatir jika Hinata akan menghubunginya. Tapi kenyataannya sampai sekarangpun gadis itu tidak menghubunginya lagi.

"Kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku lagi ya?" gumamnya seraya melihat ponsel di sisi jalan untuk  
menyebrang.

.

Angin malam tak sedikitpun mengusik lamunannya, Hinata memutuskan untuk singgah sebentar disebuah taman. Hinata masih memikirkan tentang ajakan Hikari dan bagaimana menjelaskan pada mereka semua. Apakah ia akan meninggalkannya?

 _'Tuhan aku harus bagaimana?'_

Tatapan iris lavender itu menerawang jauh kelangit gelap malam ini. Banyak bintang bertaburan, cahaya bulan meneranginya malam itu.

Tak jauh dari kediamannya seseorang yang selalu ada dipikirannya kini tengah berdiri dan memandangnya. Iris blue sapphire itu menatap instes pada objek yang ia yakini itu adalah kekasihnya yang tengah duduk sendirian ditaman.

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah mendekat pada sang gadis, namun langkahnya terhenti saat kedua mata beriris lavender itu menatap kedatangannya.

"Na...naruto-kun?"

"Hinata"

Tap... tapp... tap tap tap... **brug!** Naruto memeluk Hinata begitu erat seolah tidak akan pernah melepaskan gadis itu pada siapapun. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Hinata membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengabariku jika sudah pulang?" ujarnya seraya membelai rambut panjang  
Hinata dan menghirup aroma gadisnya.

"A...ano Na...naruto-kun" Hinatapun mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu dengan mendorong dada bidang Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto heran "Kenapa kamu ada ditempat seperti ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak... A...aku aku hanya mampir ko" jawab Hinata gugup. Bagaimana bisa orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui malah bertemu secepat ini?

"Apakah masalah kaa-sanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto kembali seraya menatap Hinata yang tengah menuduk membuat perasannya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres.

"Ya sudah..."

"Ada apa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang sudah terjadi?"

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaannya itu semakin membuat perasaan Naruto tidak enak.

"Bicarakanlah Hinata aku tahu pasti ada apa-apakan?" lanjut Naruto seraya menepuk pundak kiri Hinata.

Lagi, Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala tidak sanggup jika harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Berat sungguh berat keputusan yang akan Hinata ambil kali ini. Disisi lain Hinata ingin selalu ada disamping pemuda itu dan sahabat-sahabatnya, tapi bagaimana dengan kaa-sannya? Apakah ia akan mengecewakan kaa-sannya lagi? Tidak Hinata tidak ingin mengecewakan kaa-sannya kembali.

"A...ano hikss_"

Mendengar nada bicara Hinata bergetar dan terisak membuat Naruto kelabakan dengan keadaan kekasihnya itu.

"Hi...hinata ka..kamu tidak apa-apakan?"

"A..aku harus bagaimana? Kaa-san memintaku pindah dan menetap bersamanya di Suna"

Benar Hikari memang memutuskan untuk tinggal di Suna meninggalkan kota Konoha yang sudah ia habiskan dulu bersama keluarga tercintanya. Dan setelah kejadian itu Hikari pindah dan menetap tinggal disana tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

 **Degg**... inilah jawaban dari perasaannya yang tidak enak tadi.

"A...apa? Apakah kamu akan pergi?"

"Aku tidak hiks... ingin pergi, tapi aku juga hiks... tidak ingin hiks... mengecewakan kaa-san karna sekarang hanya aku satu-satunya keluarga kaa-san"

Melihat Hinata menangis membuat Naruto merasakan apa yang Hinata rasakan. Kembali pemuda itu menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya, membelai rambutnya mencoba untuk menenangkan.

"Aku tahu pasti ini sangat berat untukmu. Tapi kau tahu apapun keputusanmu aku akan menghargainya. Karna apa? Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu"

 **Degg**... perasaan Hinata seketika menjadi hangat mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Kekasihnya itu ternyata sangat memahami isi hatinya dan itu justru semakin memberatkan Hinata untuk meninggalkannya.

"Hiks... hiks... hikss... a...aku tidak ingin hiks... meninggalkanmu" ucapnya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Naruto.

"Ssyyuutttt sudah jangan menangis" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, menangkup kedua pipi yang memerah itu dan menghapus cairan bening yang mengalir disana "Dengar Hinata, aku yakin kamu bisa mengambil keputusan yang bijak. Jika kamu memang memutuskan untuk pindah aku akan selalu ada untukmu meskipun kita sudah tidak bisa satu kota dan satu sekolah lagi. Tapi percayalah jika kita percaya dengan cinta yang kita miliki semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar. Dengarkanlah isi hatimu Hinata, karna aku akan selalu mendukung apapun itu demi kebaikanmu"

 **Ccupp!**

Kecupan hangat di dahinya membuat perasaan Hinata kembali menjadi tenang.

 _'Arigato Naruto-kun semoga aku tidak mengecewakanmu. Aku mencintaimu'_

.

 **Brakk!** Pintu apartemen sederhana itu dibuka oleh sang pemilik.  
Setelah mengantarkan Hinata pulang Naruto akhirnya sampai di kediamannya. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk itu. Pikirannya menerawang jauh kelangit-langit kamar memikirkan ucapan Hinata yang pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya pergi jauh ke Suna.

 _'Aku harap kamu bahagia Hinata, walaupun berat aku akan menghargai keputusanmu'_

Tess... air mata mengalir dikedua sisi matanya.

Ddrttt... ddrrtt... suara ponsel disampingnya membuyarkan lamunan pemuda itu. Tangan tannya terulur untuk mengangkat panggilan masuknya.

"Moshi-mosh_"

 _'NARUTOOOOOO APAKAH HINATA MENGHUBUNGIMU, APAKAH DIA SUDAH PULANG? APAKAH DIA BAIK-BAIK SAJA? APAKAH DIA_'_

Seketika Naruto menjauhkan ponselnya bisa-bisa nanti gendang telinganya bisa bermasalah mendengar teriakan gadis gulali itu.

"O...ooyyyy Sa...sakura tenanglah tidak usah berteriak seperti itu. Hinata sudah pulang dan sekarang ada diapartemennya."

 _'Hahaha gomen gomen.. lalu bagaimana?'_

"Yah... masalahnya Hinata akan pindah ke Suna dan bertempat tinggal disana bersama kaa-sannya"

 _'APAA? YANG BENAR... KALAU BEGITU AYOOO SAKURA KITA KEAPARTMEN HINATAA SEKARANGG'_

Tutt... tuttt... ttuutt...

"Hahh~ ternyata ada Ino juga. Gila ya mereka bisa-bisanya berteriak seperti itu apakah tenggorokan mereka tidak sakit?"

 **Brakk!** Narutopun melemparkan ponsel di meja kecil disampingnya dan kembali membaringkan tubuh lemasnya dan mulai memejamkan kedua mata itu.

Sayang beribu sayang istirahatnya harus terganggu oleh gedoran demi gedoran dan teriakan didepan apartemennya.

 **Dokkk... dokk... dokk...**  
"NARUTOOO"

"OOYYYY NARUTO"

"Aduhh siapa sih mengganggu istirahat orang saja." Dengan berat hati pemuda itu turun dari ranjangnya dan membuka pintu.

 **Cklekk!**

"Ayyooo ikut kamii"  
Baru saja ia membuka pintu tangannya langsung di tarik oleh kedua gadis itu.

"O...oooyyyyy tu...tunggu sebenarnya kalian itu apa?"  
Seketika mereka berhenti bergerak mendengar ucapan ambigu Naruto tadi.

"Ha...hah apa maksudmu? Lah kamikan manusia sama sepertimu"

"Mana ada manusia bisa secepat itu datang kemari. Haiii jarak kediaman kalian dan kediamankukan lumayan jauh ja...jadi"

 **Plakkk!** Ino seketika menepuk jidat Sakura membuat siempunya menggeram kesal.

"Baka Ino kenapa kau menepuk jidatku?"

"Karna aku suka jidatmu yang lebar hahaha"

"Sudah-sudah jadi bagaimana kalian bisa secepat itu datang kemari?" Tanya Naruto kembali mencegah keributan 2 gadis didepannya.

"Ahhh itu kami tadi memang dalam perjalanan pulang dan dekat juga dengan kediamanmu makanya kami secepat kilat membanting stir dan datang kesini deh."

"Ohh seperti itu, aku kira kalian kupu-kupu malam yang bisa terbang secepat kilat"

 **Brugg!** Kedua gadis itu terjengkang mendengar penuturan bodoh sahabat kuningnya itu.

"Sudahlah ayo kita ke tempat Hinata"

.

"I...iya kaa-san Hinata mengerti... iya tapi izinkan Hinata untuk tinggal sehari saja disini untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal pada teman-teman Hinata"

 _'Ya... kalau kamu sudah siap kaa-san akan menjemputmu'_

"Ha'i kaa-san arigato"

 **Klikk!** Sambungan ponsel terputus.

"Haahh~" helaan nafas terdengar begitu berat.

Hinatapun membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas memikirkan bagaimana caranya supaya tidak berat untuk meninggalkan mereka.

 **Ting.. nong!** Suara bel di pintu depan apartemennya seketika membuyarkan lamunannya. Dahinya mengkerut memikirkan siapa gerangan orang yang bertamu malam-malam begini padanya.

Dengan berat Hinata keluar dari kamar dengan perasaan was-was takut-takut jika orang didepan apartemennya itu adalah orang jahat.

"Si...siapa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ini kami Hinata, bukalah pintunya"  
Suara lengkingan itu sangat akrab Hinata dengar. Ya itu adalah suara Ino, sahabatnya.

 **Cklekk!** Pintu dibuka dan tiba-tiba...  
 **Bbrruugg!** Sakura dan Ino memeluk Hinata dengan eratnya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami?"

"Hhuueeee jangan pergi Hinata"

Hinata tahu kemana arah pembicaraan kedua sahabatnya itu. Melihat pemuda yang ada didepannya ia semakin tahu jika kepindahan ia ke Suna telah menyebar pada mereka.

"A...ahahah sudahlah kalian kasihan tuh Hinata kelihatan sesak tahu" ujar Naruto membuat kedua gadis itu tersadar dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ahh gomen Hinata"

"Hihihi tidak apa-apa ko Ino-chan. Ayo kita masuk"

Merekapun masuk dan kini duduk melingkar di ruang tamu.  
Seketika suasana menjadi hening. Mereka tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Hi..hinata apakah benar kamu akan pindah ke Suna?" Tanya Ino kembali memulai pembicaraan.  
Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah menjawabnya.

"Tapi kenapa? Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu hhuueeeee" dengan lebaynya Sakura menangis ala bayi yang terlihat menjijikan dalam pandangan Ino.

"Iiisshhhh kau ini Sakura. Tapi kami akan mendukung setiap keputusanmu Hinata."

Hati Hinata kembali menghangat dengan kedua tangan Ino menggenggam tangannya. Tatapan gadis itu menatap lurus iris aquamarine didepannya.

Ino tersenyum manis padanya "Karna kau tahu sahabat sejati akan selalu ada dibelakangmumu untuk mendukung apapun demi kebaikanmu. Dan tentu kami akan selalu ada disini untukmu. Maka dari itu Hinata jangan takut dan jangan berat untuk meninggalkan kami"

Tess... air mata mengalir dikedua pipi Ino. Melihat hal itu Hinata memeluk Ino erat "A...arigato ka...kamu hiks... hikss... memang sahabat sejatiku. Tidak hiks... kamu adalah keluargaku."

"Kaliann... hikss hikss melupakan aku"

Seketika Hinata dan Ino melihat kearah Sakura yang tengah menangis.  
Ino dan Hinata saling berpandangan dan tersenyum, membuka lengan mereka menyambut pelukan Sakura.

"Hhhuueeeee"

 **Brugg!** Sakurapun seketika mendekap erat kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Arigato minna. Kalian sudah mengerti akan perasaanku.

 _'Syukurlah Hinata, aku harap ini yang terbaik'_ batin Naruto menatap betapa mesranya hubungan persahabatan mereka.

"Ehh.. apakah kalian tidak melupakan sesuatu?"

"Apa itu Sakura?" Tanya Hinata yang sudah melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Ituuuu" Sakura menunjuk kearah Naruto.

"Apakah kalian tidak ingin bermesraan juga? Heii Naruto ini hari terakhir Hinata lohh"

 **Bbllluusss!** Seketika pipi pasangan muda-mudi itu menjadi memerah mendengar penuturan spontan dari Sakura.

"Kalian membuatku malu. Ano... Hinata oyasuminasi"

 **Cupp...**

Secepat kilat Naruto pergi dengan mengecup pipi kanan Hinata membuat si empunya memerah bak kepiting rebus. Bagaimana tidak Naruto menciumnya didepan kedua sahabatnya? Ya ampunn Hinata tidak habis pikir Naruto akan berbuat seperti itu.

Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya, memejamkan mata tak kuasa jika harus melihat kedua sahabatnya. Betapa malunya ia _'Iiisshhh Naruto-kun bisa-bisanya dia... aahhh aku malu'_ batin Hinata, sedikit demi sedikit mulai membuka matanya dan melihat kedua gadis didepannya.

"Wwwaawwww aku tidak menyaka si Naruto itu bisa menciummu didepan kami. Hinata dia benar-benar mencintaimu" ujar Sakura terlihat antusias.

"Ya benar itu, andaii Sai-kun juga bisa seperti itu.. hhmmm"

"Su...sudah ka...kalian jangan menggodaku lagi. Aku malu"  
Hinatapun menutupi wajah memerahnya dengan kedua menangkupkan kedua tangan.

"Hahahahah"

"Hahahahhaah"

Sakura dan Ino hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Hinata ketika malu.

Dan waktu malam itu mereka habiskan bersama. Ino dan Sakura memutuskan untuk menginap malam itu dan tentu mereka juga sudah merencanakan bolos sekolah bersama. _haduhh kalian ini... jangan di tiru ya minna ? ﾟﾘﾃ?_

.

.

.

Pagi kembali menjelang, sang surya sudah kembali menjalankan kewajibannya untuk menerangi setiap makhluk hidup di bumi ini.

Langit begitu cerah hari ini, wanita dewasa melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju kediaman putri satu-satunya di Konoha.

Tatapannya begitu detail menatap satu demi satu kota Konoha yang sudah beberapa tahun ia tinggalkan. Kenangan bersama keluarga kecilnya hinggap kembali dalam ingatannya. Tentang mantan suami yang mengkhianatinya, tentang kematian putri bungsunya serta kesalahpahaman pada putri sulungnya.

Dan kini ia kembali ke kota ini untuk menebus segala kesalahpahaman itu pada putri sulungnya.

Hikari keluar dari mobil setelah memarkirkannya.

Tapp... ttaapp... tapp suara high heals menggema di lantai marmer apartemen itu.  
Iapun menaiki lift dan menekan angka 3 dimana kediaman putrinya ada disana.

 **Tingg!** Suara lift terbuka, iapun melangkah keluar segera menuju ruangan putrinya.

 **Ting...nong**! Suara bel pintu ditekan pelan oleh Hikari.  
"Iyaa" sahutan terdengar dari dalam dan...

 **Cklekk!** Pintu terbuka, namun yang ia lihat bukan putrinya melainkan seorang gadis berambut pony tail yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"A...ahhh ohayo gozaimau. Gomen saya Ino sahabatnya Hinata. Etto silahkan masuk" ujar Ino membungkuk ramah memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan.

"Ha'i arigato"

Hikaripun masuk kedalam.

"Siapa Ino?" Tanya Hinata yang berjalan menuju ruang tamu.  
Dan seketika langkahnya terhenti saat melihat orang yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"Ka...kaa-san? Kenapa kaa-san kesini sekarang?" Tanya Hinata begitu kaget karna yang Hinata tahu kaa-sannya akan menjemput ia besok.

"Kaa-san pikir lebih cepat lebih baik. Apakah kamu sudah bersiap-siap?" Kembali Hikari berujar membuat ketiga gadis disana terkejut.

"A...ano oba-san bukan maksud saya untuk mencampiri urusan keluarga kalian tapi saya harap oba-san mengizinkan Hinata untuk tetap tinggal disini. Karna aku tahu Hinata sudah nyaman berada disini. Dan tentu kami juga tidak ingin Hinata jauh dari kami" ujar Ino menimpali.

"Itu benar oba-san kami merasa bahwa kami telah menjadi keluarga. Maka dari itu saya mohon jangan bawa Hinata" ujar Sakura seraya membungkuk memohon pada Hikari.

"Dan juga saya harap oba-san jangan memisahkan kami. Bagaimanapun juga kami sudah nyaman bersama. Jangan pisahkan kami oba-san... saya sangat mencintai putri anda"  
Semua orang terutama Hinata sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba Naruto.

Kembali air mata mereka mengalir tidak rela jika harus berpisah.

"Apakah lebih baik kaa-san saja yang pindah kesini? Hinata tidak sanggup meninggalkan mereka hiks... hikss... karna hiks... berkat mereka hiks... Hinata bisa melalui kehidupan yang keras ini. Hinata mohon hiks... hikss..." Hinata juga membungkuk memohon pada Hikari untuk keingianannya itu.

Sedangkan Hikari yang melihat mereka memohon seperti itu sedikit tergerak hatinya walaupun masih ada luka di kota ini Hikari akan mencoba untuk melupakan semuanya dan memulai kehidupan yang baru bersama putri satu-satunya.

"Baiklah jika kalian memohon sampai seperti itu. Aku akan mengabulkan keinginan kalian semua. Aku akan mengalah dan pindah kesini. Tapi dengan satu syarat aku tidak ingin tinggal di apartemen yang dibiayai oleh tou-sanmu Hinata, maka dari itu kaa-san sendirilah yang akan membeli tempat tinggal untuk kita berdua dikota ini"

"Be...benarkah itu kaa-san?"  
Hikari mengangguk, Hinatapun berlari dan menerjangnya. Memeluknya erat "A...arigato arigato gozaimasu hiks... hikss... kaa-san"

"Eeuummm... sudah jangan menangis" ucap Hikari seraya mengecup sayang kepala putrinya.

Sedangkan Sakura, Ino dan Naruto akhirnya bisa bernafas lega karma Hinata tidak jadi di bawa jauh oleh ibunya.

 _'Yokatta Hinata'_ batin mereka berpandangan satu sama lain, tersenyum merasakan kebahagiaan Hinata.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kepindahan Hikari kehidupan Hinata kini berubah. Ya, Hikari dan Hinata memutuskan untuk pindah dan membeli sebuah rumah dekat dengan sekolahan Hinata.  
Dan kini jika setiap pagi biasanya ia sarapan hanya dengan selembar roti, sekarang ia bisa merasakan kembali enaknya masakan sang ibu.

"Sayang, bangun nak sudah pagi"  
Ya dan kebiasaan iniah yang sudah seminggu ini ia rasakan. Bangun pagi karna alarm Hikari yang luar biasa.

"Hmm... ha'i kaa-san"

 _'Tuhan terima kasih banyak Kau telah mengembalikan suasana kekeluargaan ini lagi dalam hidupku. Meskipun tak sama seperti dulu tapi ini sudah sangat cukup untukku'_ batinnya seraya turun dari king size miliknya dan berjalan kelantai 1 untuk sarapan bersama kaa-sannya.

Aroma masakan yang menggugah selera masuk keindra penciumannya..  
"Waahhh ka...kaa-san masak berapa banyak? Aromanya sungguh menggoda.. boleh Hina memakannya kaa-san?" Ujar Hinata menatap binar makanan yang telah tersaji didepannya.

"Hahaha tentu saja boleh, memangnya kaa-san memasak semua ini untuk siapa. Ayo makan nanti keburu dingin"

Hinatapun mengangguk dengan mantap seraya duduk dimeja makan berhadapan dengan Hikari.

.

"Hinata ayo cepat nak nanti kita terlambat."

"Ha'i kaa-san tunggu sebentar Hinata mengemas bento dulu" ucap Hinata dengan cepat memasukan beberapa bento kedalam tasnya.

"Ayo"

Mereka berduapun masuk kedalam mobil dan mulai kembali menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Hikari memutuskan untuk memindahkan pekerjaannya di kota Konoha bermaksud untuk memudahkan ia supaya tidak bolak balik Suna-Konoha.

"Belajar yang rajin ya, oh ya sampaikan salam kaa-san pada teman-temanmu terutama pada pemuda berambut kuning itu. Apa dia kekasihmu? Kaa-san lihat dia tampan juga. Heeiii apa dia yang selalu menemanimu?" Ujar Hikari menggoda anaknya, lihat saja wajah putihnya kini menampilkan semburat merah.

"Ka...kaa-san jangan menggodaku pagi-pagi. A...aku masuk ke kelas dulu ya. Jaa"

"Hahaha belajar yang rajin ya"

Tapp... tap... ttapp... langkah kaki Hinata begitu cepat merasa malu dengan godaan Hikari pagi ini.  
 _'Kaa-san bisa-bisanya...'_

 _'Ahh... jadi dia sudah kembali berbaikan dengan kaa-sannya? Hhmmm ini berita yang bagus'_ batin seseorang melihat Hinata yang keluar dari mobil dan berlari kekelasnya.

"Ohayo minna" sapa Hinata setibanya kedalam kelas.

"Ohayo Hinata"

"Ohayo"

"Ohayo hime"

 **Bluss!** Lagi-lagi semburat merah itu harus hadir ketika sang kekasih membisikan selamat pagi tepat didepan kupingnya dan itu seketika membuat Hinata merinding menahan malu.

"Oyy Naruto kau jangan menggoda Hinata pagi-pagi begini kasian dia." Ujar Ino

"Hhmmm, kau tidak apa-apakan hime?" Ujar Naruto melihat Hinata sekeliling.

"A...ano a...aku tidak apa-apa ko"

"Ohayo minna" terdengar suara Kurenai-sensei masuk kedalam kelas.

Semua murid mulai berlarian kesana-kemari untuk duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing dan pelajaran pertama dimulai.

.

.

.

Akhirnya bel istirahatpun berbunyi, banyak murid-murid berlarian menuju kantin untuk memenuhi perut mereka yang mulai keroncongan. Namun berbeda dengan segerombolan murid itu, dimana mereka semua terlihat bahagia karna uang saku mereka bisa terselamatkan berkat Hinata yang membawa banyak bento.

"Wwaahhh jadi ini buatan oba-san? Ooiisshhiiiiii" ujar Naruto yang tengah menyantap makanan didepannya.

"Benar... ternyata Hinata pintar memasak karna turunan dari kaa-sannya ya" ujar Sakura menimpali.

"Hihihi arigato gozaimasu. Ohh iya kaa-san juga menitipkan salam buat kalian semua"

"Kalau begitu aku juga titip salam deh buat camer (calon mertua) ya hime"

 **Bluss!** Lagi-lagi ucapan Naruto membuat kedua pipi Hinata menjadi memerah.

"Kau ini ya tidak bosan-bosannya menggoda Hinata" ujar Ino kembali.

"Hahah habisnya aku suka melihat pipinya yang merona itu"

"Hahaha kau ini bisa saja Naruto" balas Sakura.

Tanpa mereka semua sadari diluar kelas ada seseorang yang tengah menatap mereka begitu intens.

 _'Ternyata kau sudah bahagia. Ck aku tidak akan membiarkan itu'_

 **Ckrekk!** Sebuah foto telah sukses ia ambil lewat kamera ponselnya.

 **"Itu bukti jika Hinata, putri kau satu-satunya telah berbahagia"**

Pesan terkirim.

Orang itupun pergi seraya menyeringai melihat keakraban mereka.

.

"Hinata ayo kita pulang bareng"

"A...ahh Naruto-kun. Iya ayo." Hinatapun mulai berjalan keluar bersama Naruto "Ano Sakura-chan Ino-chan aku pulang duluan ya"

"Ha'i ha'i hati-hati di jalan ya"

"Naruto jaga Hinata"

"Siap serahkan semuanya padaku. Ayo Hinata" dengan berani Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Sepanjang berjalan di trotor tak henti-hentinya Naruto tersenyum merasa nyaman hanya dengan menggandeng tangan lembut Hinata. Sedangkan si empunya sebisa-bisa menahan gugup dan detak jantung yang terus berpacu sedari tadi.

Bahagia bercampur gugup itulah yang ia rasakan.

"Hinata bentar ya aku mau beli minuman dulu" ujar Naruto dan melepaskan genggamannya membuat Hinata kehilangan kehangatannya.

"Iya silahkan. Aku tunggu di bangku itu"

Narutopun mengangguk dan pergi ke mesin minuman kaleng otomatis disana.

Hinata berjalan menuju bangku yang terletak tidak jauh dari keberadaan Naruto. Ia menengok kebelakang melihat sosok berambut kuning itu tengah memasukan koin. Hinata tersenyum tanpa mengetahui didepannya ada seorang anak kecil berlari kearahnya maka terjadilah...

 **Brugg!** Hinatapun tersadar dari lamunannya dan beralih menatap kedepan.

"A...apakah kamu baik-baik saja? Gomen ne onee-san tidak melihatmu" ujar Hinata membantu anak kecil itu berdiri.

"A..aku juga tidak hati-hati go...gomen"

 **Deggg...**

Ketika anak kecil yang ternyata laki-laki itu menatap Hinata seketika jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat melihat bola mata anak itu sama seperti ia.

"Kane-kun..."

Hinata melihat seseorang berlari kearah mereka, Hinata kira mungkin itu adalah ibunya.

"Kaa-sannnnn"

Benar dugaan Hinata itu memang ibunya. Tapi ada yang menghanggu pikirannya yaitu bola mata sang ibu yang berwarna ungu terang berbeda dengan anak laki-laki itu yang berwarna lavender.

"Apakah Kane-kun sudah ketemu?"

Terdengar suara berat seorang pria dewasa dibelakang mereka. Mata Hinata terbelalak saat dengan jelas melihat orang yang menghampiri ibu dan anak didepannya itu, pikiran yang mengganggu Hinata tadi sudah ia temukan jawabannya.

 **Pukk!** "Hinata" ujar Naruto yang datang bergabung, merasa bingung dengan kekasihnya yang hanya menatap 3 orang didepannya.

"O...otou-san" gumam Hinata.

Tbc...

Bagaimana minna? Gomen jika kelanjutannya lama semoga suka ya..

Jika ada salah kata hyugana menunggu kritikan minna-san, oke arigato gozaimasu :)

 **keyko keinarra minami** : udah lanjut nih semoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviews :)

 **LuluK-ChaN473** : heheh gomen ne sudah mengingatkan kenangannya lagi ^^ udah lanjut nih semoga suka ya :) arigato udah ngereviews ^^v

 **yudi arata** : udah update lagi nih dan lagi-lagi masih tbc heheh gomen ne :D arigato udah ngereviews :)

 **aldo2804** : arigato gozaimasu :) udah lanjut nih dan masih tbc wkwk ^^v arigato udah ngereviews :) semoga suka ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10 : **Pertemuan Berujung Pengkhianatan (part 1)**

 **Disclaimer by : Masahi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tangga pelangi satu persatu aku naiki. Rasanya memang berbeda dengan yang dulu, tapi aku merasa senang semua warna-warni kehidupan bermunculan lagi dalam kehidupanku._

.

.

.

"O...otou-san" gumam Hinata.

"A...apa Tou-san?" Ujar Naruto yang mendengar kata Tou-san dari sang kekasih seraya menatap orang yang berada didepan mereka.

Pria yang dipanggil Tou-san oleh Hinata tadi memalingkan wajahnya kearah mereka. Kedua matanya terbelalak saat menatap objek yang tidak asing dihidupnya itu "Hi...hinata" gumamnya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Raut muka keterkejutan nampak jelas tergambar di wajah pria berumur 40tahunan itu. Jelas saja semenjak kejadian 8 tahun silam mereka tidak lagi saling bertemu. Dan sekarang keajaiban telah mempertemukan ayah dan anak itu lagi meskipun dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda.

"Sayang, mereka siapa?" Tanya sang istri terlihat kebingungan melihat perubahan suaminya.

Hiashipun menoleh mendapati sang istri tengah menatapnya dengan intens "di...dia adalah putriku"

Mata ungu terang itu terbelalak mendengar penuturan dari Hiashi "be...benarkah itu. Jadi dia Hinata?" Tanyanya, dan Hiashi hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Tentu saja Mizuki, nama istri dari Hiashi mengetahui tentang Hinata karna sebelum mereka memutuskan menikah Hiashi lebih dulu memperkenalkan bagaimana keadaan keluarganya dulu. Dan tentu saja wanita yang dulu pernah Hinata lihat tengah bermesraan dengan Tou-sannya itu adalah dia.

 _'Jadi Tou-san menikah dengannya? Cihh sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya'_ batin Hinata. Bola mata lavender itu turun dan mendapati seorang anak kecil tadi tengah digendong oleh wanita itu _'Dan dia adalah adikku?'_ Lanjutnya lagi melihat anak kecik itu dengan tatapan yang entah apa artinya.

"Aku tahu Kaa-sanmu sudah kembali dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Aku senang ternyata aku tidak perlu lagi membiayai **PEM-BU-NUH** sepertimu"  
Dengan mengeja kata pembunuh ucapan Hiashi tadi begitu menohok hati Hinata. Ungkapan itu ternyata masih berlaku untuk Tou-sannya tentu itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Hinata.

Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat menahan segala emosi yang ada. Sekalinya bertemu malah ungkapan seperti itu yang dikatakan Tou-sannya.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan pembunuh lagi" lanjutnya seraya meninggalkan Hinata yang berusaha menahan tangis.

Sepeninggalan Hiashi beserta keluarga barunya kini hanya ada Hinata dan Naruto yang masih berada disana melihat kepergian mereka yang semakin menjauh.

Naruto tahu bagaimana perasaan Hinata, untung saja ia ada disisinya pada situasi seperti ini "Sudah jangan dipikirkan ucapan Tou-sanmu itu. Karna kenyataannya kamu bukanlah seorang yang seperti itu. Ayo kita pulang" ujar Naruto seraya merangkul bahu Hinata yang mulai bergetar.

"Hiks... hiks... ka...kau tidak pernah tahu hiks... bagaimana sakitnya dikata-katai seperti itu hiks... hikss..." tangisan Hinata pecah seketika, membuat Naruto semakin merasa bersalah dengan ucapannya.

 **Grepp!**

Hanya pelukanlah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menenangkan tangisan kekasihnya. Belaian lembut yang ia lakukan dikepala Hinata sedikit demi sedikit mulai meredakan tangisannya. Perlakuan lembut Naruto membuat ia merasa sedikit tenang.

 **Cupp!** Kecupan kasih sayang diberikan Naruto dipucuk kepalanya "Gomen, aku memang tidak pernah bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya selalu dikatai seperti itu. Tapi aku percaya kamu pasti bisa meyakinkan Tou-sanmu bahwa kamu memang anak yang baik" ucapan itu sukses membuat Hinata berhenti menangis.

Kedua iris berbeda warna itu menatap satu sama lain "Kau benar aku harus membuktikan padanya bahwa aku bukanlah seorang pembunuh"

"Ya... itu harus" jawabnya seraya menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir dipipinya "ayo kita pulang sekarang" lanjutnya dengan menggandeng tangan Hinata.

.

.

.

Didalam sebuah rumah mewah terdapat 3 orang yang tengah berbincang-bincang ditemani dengan gelapnya malam membuat perbincangan itu sedikit memanas.

"Kau tahu jika kau ingin di hargai sebagai Ayah tiriku lakukan apa yang aku mau. Aku tahu anakmu adalah seorang pembunuhkan?"

"Hah~ kau ini sudah hampir 5 tahun, tidak bisakah langsung mengakuiku saja? aku sudah tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengannya. Tapi... baiklah asal kau mengakuiku sebagai Tou-sanmu itu tidak masalah. Jadi apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau memisahkan dia dengan kekasihnya... Tou-san" seringaian tercipta di wajah manis gadis berumur 17tahunan itu.

"Hanya itu? Baiklah itu sangat mudah. Apakah kekasihnya itu pemuda perambut pirang dan beriris blue sapphire?" Tanyanya membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget.

"Ba...bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kami bertemu dengan mereka tadi sore" ujar wanita berambut blonde sama sepertinya.

"Hah... Kaa-san tidak bohongkan?"

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya "Baiklah Kaa-san juga akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan pemuda itu. Kaa-san lihat juga dia lumayan tampan dan seharusnya dia bersamamu"

"Benar itu... mana mungkin dia pantas dengan pembunuh itu heheeh. Kaa-san memang yang terbaik" gadis itu memeluk ibunya, pemandangan itu membuat hati pria paruh baya itu menghangat.

 _'Baiklah aku akan membantumu'_

Malam semakin larut angin berhembus dengan kencang. Suasana mulai menyepi karna sebagaian besar mereka sudah tertidur lelap dan mereka tidak ada yang tahu misteri apa yang akan terjadi pada esok hari.

"Kenapa kamu selalu meyakinkanku bahwa aku harus berubah Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata yang kini dua sejoli itu tengah beristirahat dibalkon rumah Hinata.

Naruto menoleh menatap kedua manik lavender disampingnya "Karna aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya berada didalam kegelapan" ujarnya seraya menyinggungkan senyuman pada Hinata.

"Ke...kegelapan? Maksudmu?"

"Ya dulu ketika kedua otangtuaku meninggal karna kecelakaan dan menewaskan mereka hidupku terasa begitu berat untuk dijalani. Kegelapan telah merenggut semua kebahagiaanku. Namun setelah tahun berganti dan akupun mulai beranjak remaja aku berpikir jika hidup seperti itu terus maka semuanya akan sama saja sampai akhir. Dan sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai kembali menata hidup dan terus melanjutkannya sampai pada akhirnya akan berubah" ucap Naruto menjelaskan bagaimana ia hidup selama ini tanpa adanya kedua orangtua itu membuat Hinata tersadar bahwa kehidupan yang kejam itu tidak hanya miliknya. Masih banyak orang diluaran sana yang kehidupannya mungkin lebih kejam tetapi mereka tahu bagaimana mengatasi semuanya.

"Jadi Hime, aku yakin kamu juga pasti bisa mengatasi semua ini" belaian dirambutnya membuat gadis itu merasa yakin bahwa ia bisa mengubah semuanya.

"Arigato, gomen jika aku mengingatkanmu kembali ke masa itu"

"Tidak apa-apa karna sekarang aku sudah bisa mengatasinya. Keajaiban pasti akan terjadi"

Senyuman Hinata mampu membuat hatinya menjadi hangat. Genggaman kedua tangan itu saling menyalurkan rasa hangat dikala angin malam yang berhembus.

.

.

.

"Belajar yang rajin ya sayang"  
 **Cupp**... kecupan hangat mendarat di dahi yang tertutupi poni ratanya. Hinata kini kembali lagi menjalankan aktivitas. Hikari ibu dari Hinata selalu mengantarkan anak semata wayangnya itu kesekolah.

"Ha'i arigato Kaa-san sudah mengantarkanku"  
Hinatapun keluar dari mobil. Melambai melihat kepergian Kaa-sannya.

Kaki itu mulai melangkah masuk kedalam gerbang sekolah namun sayang belum hampir 5 langkah gadis itu dikejutkan oleh seseorang.

"Nona Hinata?"

Hinata otomatis menengokkan kepalanya kesumber suara "Ya, saya?" Tunjuknya pada diri sendiri dan hanya anggukan kepala yang dilakukan oleh seorang pria berjas hitam dan berkacamata itu.

"Tuan saya ingin bertemu dengan anda. Ayo"

Dahi Hinata mengkerut melihat sebuah mobil hitam mewah didepannya "Silahkan masuk nona" perintah orang tadi.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Hinatapun menuruti ucapannya karna iapun tidak menaruh curiga pada orang itu. Berjalan dan masuk kedalam mobil.

 **Blamm!** Pintu mobil ditutup.

Dan sedetik kemudian saat kepala Hinata ditolehkan kearah samping gadis itu kembali terkejut "O...otou-san? Bagaimana mungkin? Hah... ada apa lagi ini? Tidak puaskah kemarin Tou-san mengataiku pembunuh lagi? Jika tidak ada yang akan Tou-san dibicarakan Hinata pergi dulu"

 **Grepp!** "Tunggu" tangan Hiashi menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata "Tunggu Tou-san memanggilmu kesini karna Tou-san ingin meminta maaf padamu atas perlakuan Tou-san selama ini. Sekarang Tou-san sadar bahwa bukan kamulah yang membunuh Hanabi tetapi orang brengsek itukan? dan gomen atas kelakuan Tou-san kemarin. Setelah Tou-san berpikir semalam tidak baik juga jika seorang ayah terus saja menyimpan dendam pada seorang anak." Ujarnya dengan sorot mata menyakinkan membuat Hinata percaya tidak percaya dengan ucapan Tou-sannya itu.

 _'Kenapa Tou-san tiba-tiba saja seperti ini? Tunggu bukankah harusnya aku senang ya? Akhirnya Tou-san sadar juga. Yahh mungkin ini adalah sebuah keajaiban untukku'_

 **Grepp!** Tanpa sadar Hinata memeluk Hiashi begitu erat akhirnya sosok ayah yang dulu hilang dalam hidupnya kini kembali lagi.

"Benarkah Tou-san sekarang sudah percaya padaku bahwa bukan aku yang membunuh Hanabi?"

"Euumm Tou-san sudah menyadarinya. Gomen ne Hinata"

Hinata tersenyum mendengar penuturan Hiashi _'Ternyata ucapan Naruto-kun benar juga bahwa keajaiban pasti akan terjadi'_ batinnya.

.

"Tidak biasanya Hinata datang siang" ujar Sakura.

"Ya biasanyakan dia selalu datang pagi" balas Ino menyetujui ucapan Sakura.

"Benar juga ya" timpal Sara.

Ya mereka kini tengah berkumpul bersama menunggu sahabat mereka yang satu lagi gadis bersurai lavender panjang.  
Dan tak lama kemudian seseorang yang tengah mereka tunggu datang juga

"Ohayo minna" ujar Hinata dengan riangnya.

"Kelihatan senang sekali kamu Hinata ada apa nih?" Tanya Ino yang penasaran dengan perubahan Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapinya "Aku berbaikan dengan Tou-san"

"APAAAA? Yang benar?" Tentu saja Ino dan Sakura tidak percaya dengan ucapan Hinata barusan karna pasalnya kedua gadis itu sangat mengetahui bagaimana watak Hiashi.  
Sedangkan Sara hanya terdiam tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Benarkah itu Hinata?" Tanya seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Iya benar, Naruto-kun ternyata ucapanmu memang benar _'keajaiban akan terjadi'_ dan tentu keajaiban itu terjadi padaku tadi pagi Tou-san datang padaku dan meminta maaf atas kesalahannya selama ini"

"Ya baguslah kalau begitu" jawab Naruto seraya tersenyum.

. 

**Skip time...**

.

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi, semua murid berhamburan keluar sekolah untuk segera pulang kerumah.

"Minna, aku pulang duluan ya ternyata Tou-san menjemputku" ujar Hinata terlihat sangat senang.

Hanya anggukan yang dijawab oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

Setelah kepergian Hinata hanya tersisa 6 orang murid dikelas XI-3 yaitu Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Sakura dan Sara.

"Benarkah Hiashi Oji-chan berubah?" Gumam Ino yang masih bisa didengar oleh semuanya.

"Apa maksudmu Ino?" Tanya Naruto heran dengan ucapan Ino.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya melonjak kaget karna gumamannya terdengar "A...ahhh ano aku tahu bagimana sifat Tou-san Hinata. Beliau tidak akan mengampuni begitu saja orang yang telah mengecewakannya termasuk anaknya sendiri"

"Yah benar ucapanmu Ino. karna kami dulukan pernah satu pekarangan rumah dan waktu itu pernah ada kejadian seorang wanita yang tidak sengaja menabrak mobilnya dan beliau marah besar sampai mengatakan _'aku tidak akan mengampuni siapapun orang yang berani-berani membuat aku marah'_ itu katanya." Lanjut Sakura.

Semuanya terdiam sampai Sara akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu "Tapi bukankau bagus Tou-sannya telah berubah?"

"Ya mungkin saja benar. Kaukan mengatakan pada Hinata bahwa keajaiban itu pasti terjadi dan mungkin sekarang keajaiban untuknya telah terjadi" ujar Sai mengingatkan semua ucapan Hinata tadi pagi.

"Aku harap beliau benar-benar berubah"

 _'Aku percaya padamu Hime...'_

Perjalanan pulang kali ini sungguh sangat berbeda Hinata rasakan. Bagaimana tidak Tou-sannya datang menjemput dan akan memperkenalkannya pada seseorang.

"Hinata apakah kamu tidak apa-apa mempunyai ibu tiri?" Tanya Hiashi ditengah-tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa semua sudah terjadi. Jadi yang kemarin bersama Tou-san itu ibu tiri Hinata? Dan apakah anak kecil itu adik Hinata?" Tanyanya membuat Hiashi tersenyum dan mengiyakan ucapan Hinata. "Yokatta, Hinata senang punya saudara lagi" lanjutnya lagi menyunggingkan senyum manis itu pada Hiashi.

Perjalanan menuju kediaman baru keluarga Hiashi lumayan memakan waktu 1 jam dari kota Konoha. Suasana sudah mulai agak berbeda Hinata rasakan, tentu saja ini adalah kota yang berbeda dari Konoha.

Didepannya sudah terlihat sebuah rumah mewah membuatnya menggumamkan "WOWWW... ini sungguh luar biasa" matanya tak sedikitpun beranjak menatap rumah itu.

"Apakah kamu suka? Ini rumah baru Tou-san.. ayo masuk"  
Hinata mengangguk antusias dan berjalan mengikuti Hiashi.

 **Cklekk!** Pintu terbuka.

Yang pertama Hinata lihat adalah sebuah ruangan yang begitu luas. Banyak barang-barang mewah berjejer disana.

"Touuu-ssaannnnn"

Terlihat seorang anak kecil berlari dan menerjang Hiashi. Itu adalah anak hasil dari pernikahan keduanya.

"Jadi apakah dia adikku?" Tunjuk Hinata pada anak yang berada digendongan Hiashi.

"Eeuummm... nah Kane-kun dia adalah nee-sanmu ayo beri salam" Hiashipun menurunkannya. Anak kecil bernama Kane itu membungkuk hormat pada Hinata membuat gadis itu tersenyum.

"Hallo nee-chan aku Hyuga Kane. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu"

"Hallo Kane-kun nama nee-chan Hyuga Hinata" jawab Hinata seraya mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak itu.

"Mata Hinata-nee sama denganku yyeeeyyyyyy. Aku jadi tidak diledek lagi oleh nee-chan jahat itu" ucapannya seketika membuat Hinata bingung.

"Nee-chan jahat? Siapa?"  
Sebelum Kane menjawabnya Hiashi langsung menjelaskan kebingungan Hinata "Aaahhh maksud dia anak dari ibunya. Kau tahukan aku menikah dengan seorang janda beranak 1 waktu itu. Jadi yang dia maksud adalah kakaknya yang satu lagi"

"Ohhh jadi seperti itu. Baiklah Kane-kun mau bermain dengan nee-chan ga?" Tanya Hinata "Ha'i Kane mau Hinata-nee" jawabnya begitu antusias.

Kanepun membawa Hinata menuju taman bermain dibelakang rumah mewah itu. Sedangkan Hiashi hanya menatap kepergian mereka.

 _'Tidak aku sangka dia bisa secepat itu akrab dengan pembunuh'_  
Seringaian tercipta diraut wajah pria paruh baya itu.

.

 **Tutt ttuuttt**  
 **Klik!** "Moshi-moshi?"

 _'Naruto, apa Hinata bersamamu?'_

"Ohh Ka...kaa-san... ano... etto Hinata tidak bersamaku ko. Memangnya kenapa Kaa-san?"

 _'Hinata belum pulang padahal sudah hampir malam'_

"Ahhh... mungkin dia sedang berada dikediaman Tou-sannya karna tadi siang sepulang sekolah dia dijemput oleh Tou-sannya"

 _'Aahhh begitu baiklah arigato Naruro. Cepat istirahat ya sudah malam'_

Klik! Telpon ditutup.

.

Benar saja tadi yang menghubunginya adalah Hikari. Naruto sudah sangat akrab dengannya akhir-akhir ini. Tentu hal itu sangat mudah ia lakukan mengingat Hikari adalah ibu dari kekasihnya jadi sudah sewajarnya mereka mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain.

Begitupun dengan Hikari dia sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Mudah-mudahan tidak terjadi apa-apa" gumamnya seraya menatap layar ponselnya.

Hikari merasa bingung dengan ucapan Naruto barusan. Bagaimana mungkin Hiashi mantan suaminya bisa bersama dengan Hinata setelah kejadian itu? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan mulai bermunculan dibenak Hikari.

.

 **Brakk!**  
"Tadaima Kaa-san..."

"Okaeri. Hinata darimana saja kamu sampai pulang selarut ini?" Ujar Hikari yang keluar dari kamarnya.

Hinata tersenyum dan seketika memeluknya "Hinata tadi habis main dari rumah Tou-san"

"Apaa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bisa saja karna Tou-san sekarang sudah berubah" ucap Hinata dengan antusiasnya.

Hikari hanya bisa terdiam tak percaya dengan ucapan Hinata.  
 _'Benarkah dia sudah berubah?'_ Batin Hikari menerawang jauh pada 9 tahun yang lalu sebelum mereka berpisah.

 **Flashback ON**

Seminggu setelah meninggalkan Hinata kini pasangan suami istri itu tengah berdiskusi tentang kejadian yang sudah terjadi.

"Bagaimana kau akan menghadapi anak itu?"

"Dengar aku memang akan membiayainya sampai dia lulus sekolah tapi ingat sakit hatiku karna perbuatannya itu tidak bisa aku maafkan sampai kapanpun. Kau tahukan bahwa dia itu adalah anak yang lemah? Aku tidak suka dengan kelemahannya"

"Jadi sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan memaafkan dia?"

"Ya sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan memaafkan pembunuh itu"

 **Flashback OFF**

Masih terngiang ucapan Hiashi waktu itu dalam ingatan Hikari. Sampai kapanpun Hiashi ayah dari anaknya itu tidak akan memaafkannya walaupun Hikari kini tahu bahwa Hinata tidak salah apa-apa. Tapi apakah Hiashi akan mempercayainya? Bagimanapun juga Hikari tahu bagimana wataknya yang keras kepala dan akan bersi kukuh dengan pendiriannya.

 _'Semoga benar Tou-sanmu berubah Hinata'_ lanjutnya melihat Hinata pergi menuju kamarnya.

 _'Hahh senangnya bisa kembali lagi dengan Tou-san walaupun dengan keadaan yang berbeda. Tapi meskipun begitu aku bahagiaaaa sekali.. oh ya besok Tou-san juga berjanji akan membelikanku hadiah. Uuhhh senangnya'_ batin Hinata mengingat-ingat lagi dengan kejadian hari ini bisa kembali bercengkrama dengan Tou-sannya dan keluarga barunya.

.

 **Skip Time...**

.

1 bulan telah berlalu, keakraban Hinata dengan Tou-sannya membuat semua terasa berbeda. Para sahabat dan kekasihnya merasakan bahwa Hinata kini telah berubah.

Mereka tidak bisa bersama lagi, pulang sekolahpun Hinata selalu dijemput oleh supir pribadi Tou-sannya. Setiap minggu mereka selalu mengajak Hinata untuk jalan-jalan hanya tolakan yang mereka dapatkan darinya. Bahkan kekasihnyapun jarang ia hubungi. Dan itu membuat mereka semua merasakan bahwa Hinata telah benar-benar berubah.

"Apakah kau merasa Hinata berubah?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Iya aku merasakannya ko. Biasanya kalau pulang sekolah kitakan selalu bersama dan sudah sebulan ini dia selalu bersama Tou-sannya"

"Ya kau benar Sakura, bahkan kini aku dan Hinata jarang bersama"

"Kasian kau Naruto. Hahaha"  
 **Bletakk!** "Diam kau Sai"

Tetttt... bel masuk sudah berbunyi bertepatan dengan kedatangan Hinata. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Tidak biasanya Hinata datang sesiang ini.

Hinata tidak perduli dengan tatapan itu ia terus berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada sahabat-sahabatnya dan kekasihnya.

Naruto terus saja menatap Hinata sampai gadis itu duduk dibangkunya "Hinata" gumamnya, namun Hinata tak sedikitpun bergeming.

 _'Hime, kamu kenapa jadi seperti ini?'_ Batinnya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari dari arah bangku lain seseorang tengah menatapnya seraya tersenyum entah apa artinya _'Bagus, rencanaku berhasil. Arigato ne Tou-san'_

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi semua murid telah keluar menuju kantin kecuali 7 murid itu tengah mengintrogasi gadis berambut lavender.

"Hinata kenapa sekarang kamu berubah pada kami?" Ujar Sakura membuka suara.

Dahi Hinata mengkerut mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu "Berubah? Maksudmu? Aku masih Hinata yang sama ko"

"Tidak kamu berubah hime, kamu sudah bukan Hinata yang kami kenal lagi"

"Benar, sebenarnya kamu kenapa? Ada apa dengamu semenjak berbaikan dengan Tou-sanmu semua berubah" ujar Ino menjelaskan.

 **Brakkk!** Semua terkejut melihat Hinata menggebrak meja sekuat itu "Apa salah aku berbaikan dengan Tou-sanku? Apakah kalian tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana bahagianya saat orangtua kalian menganggap kalian lagi? Kalian tidak merasakannyakan bagaimana sakitnya saat ditinggalkan oleh mereka. Dan sekarang aku berubah karna Tou-sanku itu wajar karna aku bahagia bisa bersamanya lagi."

Hinatapun pergi dari sana membuat suasana menjadi canggung seketika. Semuanya tidak percaya Hinata akan berbuat seperti itu.

"Sial... apakah aku salah berbaikan dengan Tou-san. Naruto-kunkan bilang bahwa keajaiban akan terjadi dan sekarang dia berbicara bahwa aku berubah? Hah~ aku tidak percaya dengan mereka semua."

Gerutuan demi gerutuan keluar dari mulut ranum gadis itu, sepanjang jalan hentakan kaki karna kesal terdengar nyari dilorong-lorong kelas. Tangannya masih terkepal kuat menahan segala emosi yang ada dihatinya. Tapi tahukah dia ada seseorang yang tengah tersenyum bahagia saat ini.

 _'Bagus mereka sudah mulai merenggang ini kesempatanku. Hahaha senangnya'_

Kembali kedalam kelas, semua orang saling berpandangan dengan apa yang sudah terjadi pada sahabat mereka.

"Apa kita keterlaluan ya?" Tanya Ino mencairkan suasana.

"Aku juga tidak tahu"

"Tapi menurutku sih itu hal wajar karna Hinatakan baru saja berbaikan dengan Tou-sannya"

"Ya kau benar Sara, mungkin dia masih rindu"

"Hallo, semua boleh aku ikut bergabung? Sedang ngomongin siapa sih ko kayanya seru bangett" ujar seseorang yang menerobos masuk dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Shion? Bukan urusanmu ko. Aahhh Ino, Sara antar aku kekantin yu" ujar Sakura seraya menarik kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sedangkan Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai merasa bingung bagaimana caranya lepas dari gadis itu.

"Ahhh aku ke toilet dulu ya. Sas antar yu" akhirnya Sai dan Sasuke pergi juga dari sana.

Kini yang tersisa hanya Shion dan Naruto berdua didalam kelas yang mulai hening setelah mereka pergi.

"Hiks..."

"Eehhh" mendengar suara isakan disampingnya membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"Ke...kenapa kau menangis?" Tanyanya pada gadis disampingnya.

"A...aku hiks... hiks... merasa sedih apakah semua orang tidak menyukaiku? Hiks... hiksss..."

"E...ehhh ti...tidak seperti itu ko. Me...mereka mungkin memang lagi ingin keluar saja. Sudah jangan menangis"  
Naruto terlihat kelabakan disana dan mencoba menenangkan gadis itu.

"Be... hiks... benarkah seperti itu?" Pandangan iris ungu cerah yang berurai air mata itu memandang blue sapphire didepannya.

Naruto yang tak tega melihat seorang gadis menangis didepannya merasa kasian juga "Sudah... aku yakin mereka tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan ko" ujar Naruto lembut dan tanpa sadar mengusap air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipinya. Membuat Shion merasakan kehangatan didalam hatinya.

"Arigato Naruto-kun" senyumnya menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto yang masih berada dipipinya.

.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu, kini belajar mengajar tengah berlangsung kembali. Iris blue sapphire itu terus saja memandang objek yang berada disampingnya tengah memandang kearah luar tidak memperhatikan sensei yang tengah mengajar didepan.

Narutopun menyobekan sedikit kertas dan mulai menulis sesuatu disana.  
Setelah selesai iapun melemparkan kertas itu pada Hinata.

Tepat, lemparannya tepat mengenai lengan Hinata membuat gadis itu bergerak melihat sebuah kertas kecil dimejanya. Tanpa aba-aba lagi Hinata membuka kertas itu

 _'Hime, pulang sekolah kita bareng yah ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan'_

Hinatapun memandang seseorang disampingnya tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Hinata hanya menganggukan kepala dan setelah itu kembali menatap jendela yang menurutnya sangat menarik.

.

Perjalanan pulang sekarang begitu terasa berbeda Naruto rasakan. Suasana begitu canggung disana, bagaimana tidak sedari tadi gadis disampingnya hanya terdiam tak berbicara sedikitpun.

"Hi...hinata"  
Hinata hanya menoleh berekspresi datar saja menanggapi ucapannya.

"Duduk disana dulu yah ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan"

 **Grepp!** Narutopun menarik tangan Hinata untuk duduk ditaman.

Senja menemani mereka kala itu, semburat orange sangat kentara dilangit yang semula biru cerah. Suara burung menggema melewati mereka.

"Hime... apa ada yang kamu sembunyikan?"  
Hanya gelengan kepala yang bisa Hinata berikan untuk menjawab ucapannya.

"Naruto apakah kita akhiri saja"

 **Naruto POV**

Apa katanya? Akhiri? Maksudnya mengakhiri hubungan ini? Tunggu! Naruto? Naruto? Shuffix _'kun'_ yang selalu dia berikan untukku kemana?

Hinata sebenarnya kamu ini kenapa? Sudah sebulan ini kamu selalu mengabaikanku, selalu mengacuhkanku bahkan waktu untuk bersamaku sudah tidak ada.

Aku hubungi tak pernah sedikitpun kau balas. Aku rindu padamu yang dulu Hime...

"Maksudmu apa? Kamu mau mengakhiri hubungan kita?" Tanyaku melihat wajahnya yang tersinari senja sore.

"Jika memang kamu tidak bisa mengerti diriku ya sudah akhiri saja. Gomen itu sudah menjadi keputusanku"

Apaa? Dia? Sungguh aku tidak percaya dia bisa mengatakan seperti itu. Sakit... terlalu sakit aku rasakan. Dia... Hinata aku tidak percaya kau berubah seperti ini. Setelah mengucapkan itu kau pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri disini.

Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Tiba-tiba saja kau mengatakan hal menyakitkan itu? Hime... kenapa?

 **Naruto POV END.**

Hinata berlari dari sana, menerjang angin sore yang berhembus. Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir begitu derasnya. Rasa sesak dihati membuat ia sangat kesakitan.

 _'Gomen hiks... hikss... Naruto-kun a...aku tidak ingin hiks... hikss... mengecewakan Tou-san yang sudah kembali padaku'_

Dibalik sakit hati yang dirasakan oleh mereka ada seseorang yang tengah tersenyum disana melihat perpecahan hubungan mereka.

 _'Semua rencanaku sedikit demi sedikit mulai berjalan dengan lancar'_

Tbc...

Bagaimana minna? Semoga suka ya. Oh ya gomen jika kelanjutannya lama maklum kesibukan yang tengah melanda :) :) ^^  
Jangan lupa kasih reviewsnya ya kritik dan sarannya silahkan tuangkan saja :) :) ^^

 **Helena Yuki** : yeeyyy tebakannya benar hehe gomenne sekarang udah lanjut nih semoga suka ya :) arigato udah ngereviews ^^

 **Rikudou Pein 007** : sudah lanjut semoga suka :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^

 **ana** : arigato gozaimasu udah suka ^^ arigato udah ngereviws :D

 **nawaha** : arigato , udah lanjut semoga suka :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11 : **Pertemuan berujung Pengkhianatan (part 2)**

 **Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tangga pelangi yang kembali lagi dalam kehidupanku ternyata untuk menaikinya tak semudah yang aku bayangkan. Disetiap tangga yang kutapaki masih ada kerikil-kerikil kecil yang menyakiti kakiku. Mencapai sebuah kebahagiaan yang utuh kembali untukku itu membutuhkan banyak perjuangan lagi._

.

.

.

 **Hinata POV**

Masih teringat dalam pikiranku ucapan Tou-san untuk meninggalkan seseorang yang telah merubahku. Berat memang keputusan yang harus aku ambil. Namun disisi lain aku juga tidak ingin mengecewakan Tou-san yang sudah kembali lagi dalam kehidupanku.

 **Flashback ON**

Sudah hampir 1 bulan aku selalu pulang bersama Tou-san. Bukan kerumah melainkan ke kediaman Tou-san yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari rumah Kaa-san. Sesekali aku juga selalu menginap disana membiarkan Kaa-san sendirian dirumah. Namun tidak ada masalah toh Kaa-san juga mengijinkannya.

Tahukah kalian ibu tiriku yang aku kira wanita tidak baik itu ternyata sangat baik padaku. Beliau selalu mengurusiku layaknya anak kandung. Jujur aku merasa nyaman tinggal disini. Tou-san juga sangat menyayangiku, memperhatikanku. Ditambah adanya Kane-kun yang selalu membuatku tersenyum bahagia.

Bermain bersamanya membuatku melupakan kenyataan bahwa keluargaku tidak lagi sama seperti dulu.

"Hinata ikut Tou-san sebentar ada sesuatu yang harus Tou-san bicarakan"

"Ha'i"

Akupun mengikuti Tou-san menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Tou-san mau membicarakan apa?" Tanyaku setelah duduk disamping Tou-san.

"Begini sayang, eeuummm apakah pemuda yang bersamamu waktu itu adalah kekasihmu?"

Tunggu kenapa Tou-san mengatakan tentang Naruto-kun? Akupun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

"Tou-san harap kamu meninggalkannya. Tou-san lihat dia tidak terlalu baik untukmu dan juga Tou-san rasa dia membawa pengaruh buruk untukmu nak"

"Ta...tapi Na...naruto-kun tidak seperti itu. Naruto-kun adalah pemuda yang baik Tou-san"

"Tidak Hinata. Aku ini adalah Tou-sanmu jadi aku tahu bagaimana pemuda yang baik dan yang tidak. Tou-san harap kamu mau mendengarkan apa kata Tou-san"

 **Cupp!** Tou-san mengecup keningku dengan rasa kasih sayang. Tidak seperti biasanya Tou-san kini memperlakukanku sangat istimewa. Kecupan didahi yang Tou-san lakukan barusan membuatku sungguh tidak percaya. Tou-san ternyata sudah berubah. Ternyata Tou-san mengakuiku sekarang.

Setelah itu Tou-san meninggalkanku dengan kebingungan yang sudah penuh dalam pikiranku. Apakah ini yang dimaksud firasat orang tua untuk kebaikan anaknya? Jika begitu apakah aku harus meninggalkannya? Tou-san sudah berbuat baik padaku selama ini dan aku juga tidak ingin memgecewakannya lagi.

 **Flashback OFF**

Mungkin ucapannya itu memang yang terbaik untukku. Aku rela jika harus kehilangan cintaku dan orang yang aku cintai agar aku tidak membantah ucapan Tou-san. Yah aku tidak ingin menjadi anak yang tidak diharapkannya lagi. Baiklah aku akan menuruti ucapanmu Tou-san.

 **Hinata POV END.**

 **Naruto POV**

Aku tidak menyangka jika gadis yang aku cintai bisa berubah menjadi dirinya yang berbeda. Dia bukan lagi seseorang yang ku kenal dulu. Apakah ini pengaruh dari Tou-sannya? Kenapa aku bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Aarrgghhhh bagaimanapun juga kitakan harus menghormati dan menyayangi mereka. Tapi kenapa firasatku mengatakan sebaliknya.

Aaaarrgghhhh baka baka baka apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan melepaskan begitu saja hime. Aku tidak akan semudah itu melupakan cinta kita. Akan aku bawa lagi sikapmu yang dulu.

 **Naruto POV END.**

 _'Kerja bagus Otou-san'_ batin seorang gadis yang melihat drama didepannya. Iapun mulai melangkah menjalankan rencana selanjutnya.

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah gontai setelah mendengarkan ucapan Hinata beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Hinata lakukan padanya. Memutuskan suatu hubungan secara sepihak itu membuatnya tidak mengerti karna yang Naruto tahu hubungan mereka selama ini baik-baik saja.

"Naruto-kun"

Langkahnya harus terhenti tat kala ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dari arah belakang. Narutopun menengok mencari tahu siapa gerangan orang itu.

"Shi...shion?" Terlihat wajah keterkejutan disana melihat gadis berambut blonde itu ada disana dan berlari mendekatinya.

"Hah...hahhh... hhhaahhhh. Untung aku menemukanmu" ujarnya seraya mengatur nafas yang naik turun.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"A...aku takut pulang sendirian aku melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan disana. Bi...bisakah kamu menemaniku pulang?" ujar Shion terlihat ketakutan.

"Hah~ baiklah. Ayo"

Mereka berduapun berjalan beriringan. Shion sangat bahagia saat ini. Hatinya berasa berbunga-bunga mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini. Bagaimana tidak seseorang yang ia cintai kini bisa bersamanya, berdua tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengganggu mereka.

.

"Sakura, aku merasa bersalah pada Hinata. Aku pikir juga wajar sih kalau dia berubah karna Tou-sannya" ujar Ino yang malam ini tengah menginap dikediaman Sakura.

"Iya benar juga ya. Aku jadi kangen masa-masa dimana kita bertiga masih bersama. Sekarang berasa susah" jawab Sakura mengingat-ngingat kebersamaan mereka.

Ddrrtttt... ddrrtttt... ddrrtttt... namun obrolan itu harus terganggung karna panggilan masuk keponsel pintar milik Sakura.

"Moshi-moshi ya ada apa Sasuke-kun"

 _'Apa si baka sudah putus sama Hinata?'_

"Setahuku belum, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sakura bingung karna tidak biasanya kekasihnya itu membicarakan sahabat kuningnya.

 _'Tidak, tadi aku hanya melihat dia tengah berjalan bersama Shion. Sudah ya aku tutup dulu. Syukur kalau memang dia masih bersama Hinata'_

Tutt... tut... ttutt... panggilan telpon diputus oleh Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Ino mulai penasaran.

"Tadi Sasuke-kun bilang liat Naruto jalan sama Shion"

 **Tringg!** Terdengar sebuah pesan masuk keponselnya.

Sebuah potret yang masuk kedalam ponselnya mampu membuat iris emerald itu terbelalak lebar.

"Li...lihat ini Ino. Na...naruto menggendong Shion? Apa-apaan dia itu?"

Betapa kagetnya Ino saat foto itu ditunjukan oleh Sakura "sshhiitttt kurang ajar sebenarnya gadis itu mau apa? Merusak hubungan orang saja"

Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepala setuju dengan ucapan Ino "tapi apapun itu kita belum tahu pasti gimana hubungan mereka berdua yang sebenarnya"

"Ya kau benar. Hahh~ baiklah kalau begitu kita harus mencari tahu sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi diantara mereka."

"Euummm... aku setuju"

"Na...naruto-kun apakah aku berat?" Tanya Shion yang kini berada dalam gendongan Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum menggeleng mendengar pertanyaannya "Tidak ko. Lagian mana tega aku membiarkan seorang gadis yang tengah terluka berjalan terseok-seok" jawabnya. Tahukah kau Naruto ucapanmu itu mampu membuat detak jantung gadis yang ada dalam gendonganmu itu berdetak dengan cepat?

Shion merona mendengar penuturan Naruto "A..arigato. Aku memang ceroboh tadi"

Yah benar beberapa waktu lalu gadis itu memang ceroboh berlarian tanpa memperhatikan sekitar sehingga menyebabkan ia tersandung batu dan jatuh membuat kaki kanannya terkirir dan membengkak.

 _'Aku bersyukur bisa memelukmu seperti ini ne Naruto-kun'_

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka Sasuke melihat kejadian barusan.

.

Pagi kembali menjelang semua murid KHS mulai berdatangan. Hinata kini sudah berada didalam kelas tengah duduk sendirian dibangkunya. Kembali ia datang pagi hari dan itu membuat sahabatnya kebingungan dengan sikap Hinata belakangan ini.

Sakura dan Ino mendekati Hinata yang tengah asyik memandang langit lewat jendela kacanya.

"Hinata" panggilan Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya Hinatapun berpaling untuk melihat sahabatnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Hinata dingin seperti dulu dan itu membuat Ino dan Sakura yang melihat dan mendengarnya mengerutkan dahi merasa Hinata kembali bersikap seperti dulu lagi.

"Gini Hinata apakah kamu putus dengan Naruto? Lihat ini" Inopun menunjukan foto yang dikirimkan oleh Sasuke semalam keponsel Sakura.

Degg... _'Sakit... eehh.. tidak-tidak ternyata ucapan Tou-san benar bahwa Naruto-kun bukan pemuda yang baik untukku'_  
Meskipun begitu tidak bisa dipingkiri jika hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat potret itu.

"Itu sudah bukan urusanku lagi. Dia bebas untuk berkencan dengan siapapunkan?" Ujar Hinata dan setelah itu kembali memandang kaca disebelahnya mengabaikan kedua sahabatnya lagi.

Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan mulai mengasumsikan bahwa hubungan mereka tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja.

.

Istirahat sedang berlangsung saat ini dan hanya Hinata yang masih berdiam dikelas seorang diri. Kebiasaan dia dulu kini terulang kembali.

"Apakah Hinata dan Naruto sedang bertengkar?" Tanya Sara pada Sakura dan Ino yang saat ini sedang berada dikantin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi aku rasa hubungan mereka sepertinya sedang ada masalah. Dan kau lihat ini" kembali Ino memperlihatkan potret itu yang berada diponsel Sakura kepada Sara.

Sara yang mendengar dan melihat itu merasa terkejut karna yang ia tahu jika Naruto sudah jatuh cinta maka cintanya tidak akan mudah berubah secepat itu.

Tak jauh dari keberadaan mereka orang yang tengah mereka bicarakan datang kekantin dengan seseorang. Bukan Sasuke ataupun Sai tetapi seorang gadis berambut blonde sama sepertinya.

"Kamu mau makan apa?" Tanya gadis itu ramah seraya menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Ramen saja" balas Naruto.

Tak tahukah mereka bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan telah menyakiti hati seseorang yang tidak sengaja melihatnya?

 _'Ohh ternyata semudah itu kau melupakanku Naruto?'_ Batinnya dan berjalan menjauh. Nafsu makannya hilang melihat pemandangan yang tidak sengaja ia lihat.

"Ehh bukankah itu Naruto?" Tanya Sakura seraya menujuk seseorang yang tidak jauh dari keberadaan mereka.

Ino dan Sarapun melihat arah tunjuk Sakura "iya itu memang dia. Dan ternyata dia bersama Shion?" Ujar Sara tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Dia benar-benar akan aku bereskan. Beraninya mereka berdua menyakiti Hinata" ujar Sakura mulai berdiri seraya mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tunggu kau jangan gegabah seperi itu kita lihatlah lebih dulu bagaimana selanjutnya jika memang benar Naruto dan Shion berhubungan baru kita bertindak." Ujar Ino meredakan emosi Sakura yang sudah meluap-luap.

"Hah~ baiklah"

Naruto dan Shion terlihat sedang menikmati makan siang mereka. Tanpa Naruto sadari sedari tadi Shion selalu mencuri-curi pandang padanya. Melihat bagimana caranya pemuda itu memakan mienya, menyeruput mienya pemandangan itu mampu membuat hati gadis blonde itu merasa bahagia.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto saat ia sadar bahwa dirinya tengah diperhatikan.

Shion tersentak kaget "a..ahahah tidak aku hanya kagum saja melihatmu memakan mie itu dengan asap yang masih mengepul hehehe"

"Aku sudah biasa jika ada ramen didepanku, aku langsung memakannya"

"Wahhh sugoii." Ujar Shion merasa senang karna ia mengetahui makanan kesukaan Naruto "ano apakah tidak apa-apa kita bersama seperti ini? Apakah Hinata tidak akan marah?"

Mendengar Shion mengatakan nama itu membuat Naruto kehilang nafsu makannya. Bukan karna ia benci dengan nama itu tapi ia merasa bingung dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana dengan sikap gadis itu.

"Naruto-kun?" Ujar Shion yang melihat Naruto melamun

"Ahh. Gomen sudah yu kita kembali kekelas saja" tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Shion tadi Naruto langsung pergi dari hadapannya.

 _'Bagus ini pasti akan memudahkanku'_ senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

.

Istitahat sudah usai namun bagi 3 gadis itu bel tadi tidak berpengaruh sama sekali pada mereka selagi asyik bergosip ria bersama.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang senang ya Shion?" Ujar Shizuka sahabatnya.

"Haha aku bahaaaaggiiaaaa sekali karna kalian tahu pangeranku sedikit lagi akan aku dapatkan"

"Naruto maksud kamu?" Tanya Akiko memastikan.

Shion tersenyum memandangnya "ya kau pikir siapa lagi. Kkyyaaa aku sangat senang sekali. Ternyata ide cemerlangmu sangat membantu" ujar Shion beralih memandang Shizuka.

"Hahaha akukan hanya membantumu untuk melibatkan orangtuanya dan selebihnya itu adalah idemu"

"Hahha bagaimanapun juga ide kalian memang luar biasa. Aku akan terus mendukungmu Shion" balas Akiko membangkitkan semangat Shion yang tengah membara semakin membara.

.

Akhirnya sudah seminggu berlalu dan kedekatan Naruto dengan Shion sudah diketahui oleh seisi kelas. Dan herannya hubungan Naruto dan Hinata semakin merenggang tanpa ada sedikitpun perbaikan membuat Ino dan Sakura yang sudah sangat dekat dengan Hinata semakin kebingungan.

"Naruto apakah kamu behubungan dengan Shion?" Tanya Ino saat mereka berjalan bersama.

"Tidak kami hanya berteman baik saja. Ternyata dia gadis yang baik juga"

"Apakah kamu sudah melupakan Hinata?" Tanya Sakura menimpali.

Narutopun memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang entah apa artinya itu "melupakan sangat sulit untukku. Tapi biarkanlah waktu yang akan menjawabnya" setelah mengucapkan hal itu Naruto pergi dari hadapan mereka.

.

Hinata kembali menginap dikediaman Tou-sannya saat ia merasa bahwa kota Konoha sudah tidak bersahabat dengannya lagi.

Kini Hinata kembali menemani Kane bermain. Gadis itu selalu tersenyum melihat betapa senangnya anak kecil itu bermain dengan berbagai macam mainan miliknya.

Hinata jadi teringat denagn senyuman gadis kecil dimasa lalunya. Sang adik Hanabi yang selalu manja padanya. Ingatan itu muncul kembali.

Ada 1 yang mengganjal pikiran Hinata siapa sebenarnya nee-chan Kane dari ibu tirinya.

Hinatapun mencoba untuk menanyakan langsung pada bocah itu "Kane-kun boleh nee-chan bertanya?"

Kane menatap Hinata dan menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedari tadi tengah bermain dengan mobil-mobilannya "boleh, nee-chan mau nanya apa?" Tanya Kane dengan cengiran khasnya. "Begini waktu itukan Kane-kun pernah mengatakan nee-chan yang satu lagi itu jahat. Nah nee-chan boleh tahu siapa namanya?" Tanya Hinata dan dijawab anggukan oleh Kane.

"Ohh namanya Shion-neechan. Dia sangat mirip sekali dengan Kaa-chan"

Deg... mendengar nama itu membuat jantung Hinata berdetak tak karuan. Matanya melebar memikirkan kembali bagaimana ibu tirinya.

 _'Pantas saja saat aku menatapnya seolah tidak asing'_ batin Hinata mengingat kembali bagaimana wajah ibu tirinya dengan teman sekelasnya. Mereka sama persis. _'Jadi apakah kami bersaudara sekarang?'_ Lanjut Hinata memikirkan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Setelah menemani Kane bermain dan akhirnya tertidur Hinata kembali ke kamarnya. Memikirkan tentang ucapan Kane bahwa nee-chan satunya lagi bernama Shion.

 _'Naruto-kun'_ tanpa sadar sebuah nama yang selama ini ia hindari melintas begitu saja.

"Aahhh tidak tidak tidakk. Lupakan Hinata lupakan. Laki-laki itu ya dia aarrggghhhhh" Hinata hanya berguling-guling disana untuk melupakan seseorang yang selalu hadir dihari-harinya selama ini.

.

 **Brakk!** Pintu dibuka oleh seseorang "Tadaima. Kaa-san, Tou-san" ujarnya dan masuk kedalam"

"Putriku" ujar pria paruh baya itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Akhirnya kamu kembali lagi kesini" ujar sang Kaa-san yang menyambut kembali putrinya.

Dia hanya tersenyum menimpali "ya bagaimanapun juga inikan demi menghindarinya"

"Kau benar juga. Bisa ikut kesana sebentar" ujar pria paruh baya itu berjalan dan diikuti oleh sang istri dan anak tirinya.

Mereka kini sudah berada didalam ruang kerjanya untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Aku senang kau akhirnya bisa memanggilku Tou-san_"

"Yah bagaimanapun juga semua ini berkatmu Tou-san"

"Senangnya. Tapi aku sudah jengah dengan keberadaannya disini. Setiap kali dia ada, kenangan menyakitkan itu selalu melintas dipikiranku. Aku harap kamu bisa membantuku untuk mengusirnya pergi dan tidak lagi datang kesini"

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu kali ini. Hah~aku tidak menyangka ternyata dia adalah saudara tiriku. Kalau menurutku sih buang saja dia ga guna jugakan?" Seringaian tercipta diwajah gadis itu.

 **Cttekkk!** Suara jentikan jari terdengar nyaring dilakukan oleh Kaa-sannya "aahhh bagaimana jika kita kurung saja dia digudang. Toh tidak akan ada yang tahu" seringaian tercipta juga disana.

"Bagus juga. Aku juga sudah tidak tahan setiap saat harus melihatnya" ujarnya.

"Ini akan sangat mudah karna mangsa sudah berada didalam kandang" balas sang istri meningatkan. Pria itupuh hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum yang entah apa artinya.

Merekapun akhirnya mulai merencanakan kegilaan yang akan mereka lakukan. Walaupun mereka tidak akan pernah tahu peristiwa apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Malam kembali menjelang langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap gulita. Tidak ada bulan tidak ada bintang yang menghiasinya malam ini. Suara gonggongan anjing menggema di kesunyian malam hari ini.

Suasana sudah sangat sepi, benar saja jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 24:15 malam.  
Rencana mereka mulai dijalankan.

 _'Kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur ya?'_ Batin Hinata gelisah karna sedari tadi matanya tidak bisa terpejam.

 **Krekk! Krekk!** Terdengar suara aneh dipintu kamarnya.

Hinatapun bangkit untuk melihat ada apa gerangan disana mengingat keadaan gelap gulita karna tiba-tiba saja listrik mati begitu saja.

Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan didahi Hinata. Langkah demi langkah kecil sudah Hinata lakukan. Namun pandangannya sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apapun disana. Akhirnya Hinatapun memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring saja di king size itu seraya menarik selimut menyembunyikan kepalanya untuk tidak melihat kegelapan.

Tapi sayang belum sempat 2 menit Hinata memejamkan mata tiba-tiba saja **bbrrakkkkkk!** Pintu kamarnya didobrak dan ada beberapa orang masuk kedalam kamarnya, membekap dia menggunakan sapu tangan yang sudah terkontaminasi oleh obay bius otomatis itu membuat Hinata pusing dan akhirnya iapun jatuh pingsan.

 _'Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Tuhan tolong a...aku.. Ka..kaa-san..._  
 _Naruto-kun'_

.

Degg... Hikari merasakan firasat buruk tentang putrinya. Tiba-tiba saja tidur nyenyaknya harus terganggu oleh mimpi buruk yang baru saja ia alami. Keringat dingin bercucuran padahal ac dikamarnya selalu ia nyalakan.

"Hinata" gumamnya meraba-raba ponsel untuk menghubungi putrinya itu.

Tuuttt... ttuutt... ttuutt...  
 _ **'Nomor yang anda tuju_'**_

"Kenapa dimatikan? Tuhan lindungilah putriku" do'a Hikari malam itu.

Sedangkan disisi lain pemuda berambut pirang itu masih terjaga malam ini. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto tidak bisa tidur setelah memikirkan ucapan Sakura tadi siang.

 _'Benar melupakan itu sangat sulit. Semakin aku melupakannya rasa cintaku semakin bertambah'_ batinnya menerawang kelangit-langit kamar.

 _'Hinata aku akan datang padamu besok_ '

.

.

.

Dihari libur seperti ini Naruto tumben-tumbennya bangun pagi sekali. Tentu saja ia memutuskan untuk pergi berkunjung ke kediaman Hinata untuk mendengar lebih jelas alasannya berbuat seperti itu bagaimanapun juga Naruto tidak bisa semudah itu melepaskan cintanya.

"Yosh, aku sudah siap"

Dengan menggunakan sepeda iapun pergi menuju rumah Hinata berada.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu 30 menit akhirnya iapun sampai. Suasana terasa sepi ia rasakan saat menginjak halaman depan rumah itu.

 **Teng nong!** Bel pintu terdengar begitu nyaring dan sesaat kemudian pemilik rumah membukakan pintunya.

"Naruto?" Tanya Hikari melihat pemuda yang sudah ia kenal berdiri didepan rumahnya.

"Kaa-san apakah Hinatanya ada?"

"Hinata? Apakah dia tidak menghubungimu? Diakan menginap dirumah Tou-sannya"  
Ucapan Hikari barusa membuat dahinya mengkerut bingung.

"A...aahah iya aku lupa. Gomen Kaa-san aku sudah mengganggu" balas Naruto semeyakinkan mungkin agar kebohongannya tidak diketahui oleh Hikari.

Namun namanya orangtua pasti punya firasat yang baik pada anaknya "tunggu Naruto, benar kamu baik-baik saja dengan Hinata? Apakah Hinata sudah menghubungimu?"

Naruto bingung harus bagaimana setelah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Hikari barusan "iya kami baik-baik saja ko Kaa-san, tidak usah khawatir. Belum memangnya ada apa Kaa-san" ujarnya yang sedikit membuat Hikari yakin "hah~ baiklah Kaa-san harap kalian selalu bersama. Tidak hanya saja semalam Kaa-san menghubunginya tapi dia mematikan ponselnya"

"Mungkin dia sudah tidur. Nanti juga dia menghubungi Kaa-san lagi. Kaa-san jangan khawatir" senyum Naruto mampu membuat Hikari sedikit merasa tenang. "Baiklah Naru pamit pulang dulu" lanjutnya lagi dan kembali mengayuh sepedanya.

"Eumm"

Sepeninggalannya dari kediaman Hinata ia semakin bingung bagaimana caranya ia bisa bertemu dengan Hinata. Entah kenapa hatinya merasakan tidak enak setelah mendengar pertanyaan Hikari tentang Hinata.  
Karna tidak tahu harus kemana akhirnya Naruto kembali keapartemen mencari cara bagaimana bisa berbaikan lagi dengan Hinata gadis yang dicintainya.

.

Bangunan yang lumayan besar itu terlihat sangat tidak terurus. Debu bertebaran, sarang laba-laba ada dimana-mana, rumput-rumput liar tumbuh disela-sela temboknya, kotor, pengap itulah keadaan bangunan yang lebih pantas dinamakan gudang itu. Terkesan sangat menakutkan.

Seorang gadis harus rela duduk disebuah kursi dengan keadaan tangan yang terikat kebelakang, kaki diikat juga, serta mulut diplester.

 _'Aku dimana?'_ Batinnya saat mulai membuka mata.

Sudah hampir 7 jam ia berada disana setelah kejadian malam tadi. Hinata tidak menyangka dia dibawa ketempat seperti ini.

 _'Seingatku malam tadi ada seseorang yang mendekapku tapi siapa ya aku tidak bisa melihatnya'_ lanjutnya lagi berbatin seraya melihat sekitar. Namun yang ia lihat hanya keheningan.

 _'Aku harus keluar dari sini'_  
Hinatapun memikirkan cara bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari tempat menyeramkan seperti itu.

.

Keesokan harinya suasana dikelas nampak ribut saat tidak sensei yang mengajar mereka dan tentu semua guru tengah mengadakan rapat bersama.

"Sakura apakah ada kabar kenapa Hinata tidak masuk hari ini?" Tanya Ino yang entah kenapa merasa khawatir.

"Tidak, baru saja aku telpon dia tapi ponselnya tidak aktif" balas Sakura, dan itu membuat keduanya semakin khawatir.

Dan akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk menanyakan pada seseorang "Naruto apakah kamu tahu Hinata kenapa tidak masuk hari ini?"

Naruto baru tersadar ternyata seseorang yang sedang ia rindukan diam-diam tidak masuk hari ini "Apa Hinata tidak masuk?" Narutopun balik bertanya pada Ino.

Yang ditanya bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto barusan "Kamu baru sadar Hinata tidak ada? Bagaimana sih coa hubungi Kaa-sannya"

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Narutopun langsung menghubungi Hikari.

"Moshi-moshi Kaa-san apakah Hinata ada dirumah? Kenapa dia tidak masuk sekolah?" Tanya Naruto beruntun.

 _'Apa Hinata tidak masuk sekolah? Dia juga belum pulang dari rumah Tou-sannya sejak kemarin'_

"Apa? Ano Kaa-san apakah Kaa-san tahu dimana keberadaan Tou-sannya?" Entah pikiran darimana tiba-tiba saja Naruto langsung meminta alamat Hiashi.

 _'Kalau tidak salah alamat Tou-san Hinata ada di Perumahan Suna'_

"Baiklah Kaa-san arigato gozaimasu"

 _'Jika kamu mau kesana nanti Kaa-san menyusul'_

"Ha'i"

Panggilan terputus.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Apa kata Kaa-san?" Tanya Ino yang penasaran dengan hasil yang diperoleh Naruto.

"Kaa-san mengatakan jika Hinata tidak ada dirumah dan belum pulang dari kediaman Tou-sannya. Aku punya firasat bahwa ada sesuatu sudah terjadi"

"Bagaimana kamu bisa sekayin itu?" Tanya Sakura menimpali.

"Kau tahu aku punya firasat yang baik. Oh iya apakah kamu bawa mobil Sakura?"

"Tentu sekarang aku selalu membawanya. Emangnya ada apa?"

"Antar aku ke kediaman Tou-san Hinata"

"Kau yakin Hinata ada disana?"

"Aku sangat yakin. Ayo cepat aku sangat khawatir padanya"

Dan kedua gadis itu mengangguk mengiykan ajakan Naruto.

Mereka bertigapun akhirnya bisa keluar dari sekolah setelah mendapat izin dari tiket dengan beberapa alasan.

"Kau tahu dimana rumahnya?" Tanya Sakura yang tengah menyetir.

"Kaa-san bilang sih diperumahan Suna"

"Aahh baiklah aku tahu itu dimana"

Bbrrmmmmm... Sakurapun menginjak pedal gas mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

.

 _'Sial... bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari sini'_ batin Hinata yang sama sekali tidak menemukan satupun cara untuk lepas dari tali itu dan kabur darisana.

Sejak kemarin ia masih dikuring disini. Lapar haus sudah tidak ia pikirkan. Hanya 1 yang ia inginkan adalah kabur dari tempat menyebalkan ini.

Namun sedetik kemudian pintu didepannya bergerak menandakan seseorang masuk kedalam sana.

Mata Hinata sebisa mungkin akan terus menatap siapa gerangan orang itu.

 **Kkreekk!** Namanya juga bangunan yang sudah tua jadi jelas saja jika pintunya susah untuk dibuka.

Cahaya sedikit demi sedikit mulai masuk kedalam setelah pintu berhasil dibuka.

Pandangan Hinata hanya menangkap 2 pria berbaju serba hitam berjaga disisi-sisi pintu. Hinata sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa gerangan mereka.

 _'Apakah mereka yang membawaku kesini?'_ Hinata kembali berbatin ria. _'Tou-san kenapa kau tidak mencariku? Aku takut...'_

Dan apa yang membuat matanya terbelalak adalah saat dimana seseorang yang mungkin adalah pemimpin mereka masuk kesana. Hati Hinata begitu menohok saat kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya dibuka.

Hatinya bagaikan tertusuk ribuan jarum, dikoyak dihancurkan oleh pisau yang kasat mata. Air mata tiba-tiba saja lolos dari iris lavendernya. Tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang ia terima.

"Hahaha kau sudah sadar **PEM-BU-NUH?** Senang sekali ya bisa mempermainkanmu" seringaian tercipta seiring dilepaskan kacamata hitamnya.

Benar, seseorang yang beberapa detik ada dipikirannya kini tepat berdiri dihadapannya dengan menampilkan seringaian kejam padanya.

Tak berapa lama muncul 2 orang lagi dibelakangnya. Dia adalah dalang dari semua yang telah terjadi.

 **Ssrrrtttt!** Plester yang menutup mulut Hinata dibuka secara paksa oleh gadis yang seumuran dengannya. Gadis berambut blonde itu menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata seraya berbisik "kau masuk dalam perangkapku. Tak ku sangka ternyata kau bisa selengah ini dasar **PEM-BU-NUH** "

"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian melakukan semua ini padaku?" Ujar Hinata yang sudah beruraian air mata.

Shion bersikap acuh tak acuh padanya, ia berjalan mengelilingi Hinata "kau tahu aku sangat menginginkan kekasihmu. Karna aku benci melihat kebersamaan kalian. Kau tahu saat kau datang waktu itu? Kau mengganggu acaraku untuk menyatakan cinta. Dan kau telah bermain api denganku" ujar Shion yang mendekatkan lagi wajahnya pada Hinata.

"Cihh" kini gilaran Hinata yang menyeringai meladeni gadis gila didepannya "jadi karna seorang pria bodoh kalian jadi melakukan tindakan gila seperti ini. Heh sungguh menggelikan"

Kini Hinata sudah kembali lagi pada dirinya yang dulu. Kejam yang tidak berperasaan. Tidak tahukah mereka bahwa Hinata pernah belajar bela diri sebelumnya. Tentu Hinata tidak takut sama sekali dengan ancaman seperti ini. Apalagi yang melakukannya adalah seseorang yang telah mengkhianatinya.

"Jadi nee-chan jahat yang diucapakan oleh Kane-kun itu adalah kau? Khehhh pantas saja itu sangat cocok untukmu."

Mata dengan iris berwarna ungu cerah itu melebar mendengar penuturan Hinata. Sedangkan Hiashi selaku Tou-sannya hanya menyaksikan adu mulut kedua putri dihadapannya.

Pandangan Hinata kemudian beralih pada Hiashi yang menatapanya tajam.

Hati Hinata merasa teriris saat sorot mata Hiashi kembali seperti dulu. Sorot mata penuh dendam dan kebencian. Hinata tak mengerti bagaimana Tou-sannya bisa seperti itu. Seakan mengerti tatapan sang anak Hiashipun mendekat padanya seraya berbisik "kau tahu kebaikan yang aku lakukan beberapa hari ini itu semua karna sandiwara. Aku tidak akan sudi memaafkan begitu saja seorang **PEM-BU-NUH** "

Mata Hinata terbelalak, tubuhnya menegang saat mendengar semua panjelasan Hiashi barusan. Sungguh pertahanan yang berusaha ia lakukan hancur sudah. Air mata lolos begitu saja dikedua matanya. Mengalir dipipi putihnya.

Pengkhianatan, sudah dilakukan oleh orang yang sangat Hinata hormati. Hinata bahkan rela melepaskan orang yang sudah merubahnya untuk bersama Tou-sannya. Dan sekarang semua ucapan menyakitkan itu telah membuka sakit Hinata kembali. Membuka jaitan yang baru saja kering. Giginya bergemeretak menahan gejolak emosi yang ada. Pandangannya menerawang kesekitar melihat ke segala penjuru untuk menemukan benda runcing membuka tali yang mengikat tangannya.

Alhasil, nasib baik masih sedikit berpihak padanya. Tepat disampingnya ada sebuah tonjolan bongkahan kayu runcing disana. Sedikit demi sedikit Hinata mulai menggesekan tali itu padanya.

 **Plass!** Tali ditangannya lepas tanpa sepengetahuan orang yang ada didepannya. Tinggal membuka tali yang mengikat kedua kakinya.  
Dan...

Berhasil. Semua tali yang mengikatnya telah lepas. Hinatapun bisa bergerak bebas sekarang.  
"Kau sudah melepaskan diri? Wowww bagus sekali" ujar Shion melihat Hinata berdiri.

"Kehh~ tipuan ini sangat mudah bagiku. Oh dan untukmu Otou-sanku yang tersayang terima kasih atas perilakuan mu selama ini. Itu semua sangat berarti untukku" ujar Hinata dengan seriangain tercetak jelas disana.

Degg... sejenak hati Hiashi mendadak menjadi sakit mendengar penuturan Hinata barusan "ti...tidak usah membahas hal itu lagi dasar pe...pembunuh" lihat sekarang Hiashi terlihat kaku saat berbicara.  
"Pengawal... pengawal." Teriaknya dan tak lama kemudian muncul 3 orang berjas hitam muncul disana "lawan gadis bodoh didepan sana"lanjut Hiashi dan mulai berlalu darisana diikuti oleh Shion dan Kaa-sannya.

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Hiashi Naruto, Ino dan Sakura harus mengumpat kesal saat melihat jalanan terlihat padat.

"Kusoooo kenapa mesti macet segala" kesal Naruto memukil jok mobil Sakura.

"Tenang Naruto sebentar lagi kita sampai" ucap Hikari yang memutuskan ikut bersama dalam perjalanan ini. Tentu insting seorang ibu pada anaknya tidak pernah salah. Hikari merasakan bahwa kini Hinata dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

"Apakah kita lari saja dari sini?" Usul Ino membuat ketiga orang disana mengangguk menyutijui usulannya.

Sakurapun menepikan mobilnya. Semua keluar dari mobil dan berlari mengikuti Hikari untuk segera sampai ke lokasi.

Shion dan Kaa-sannya tengah berada didalam kamar pribadi Shion. Keduanya terlihat tengah serius dalam pembicaraan.

"Kaa-san akan melakukan apa yang sudah kita sepakatinkan?"

"Hahh~ sebenarnya Kaa-san akan melakukannya setelah dia sudah tua renta. Tapi karna ada kesempatan seperti ini... baiklah Kaa-san akan melakukannya sekarang" kembali seringaian itu muncul dari anak dan ibu itu. Mereka berduapun kembali turun dan mengajak seseorang yang ada dalam rencana mereka untuk masuk kedalam permainan mereka.

.

Hinata tengah bertarung sekarang. "Bukk... bugh... bukk" pukulan demi pukulan selalu dilayangkan oleh ketiga pria yang menyerangnya. Dan tangkisan demi tangkisan selalu berhasil Hinata lakukan.

"Hhaahhhh~ hahhh~" nafas gadis itu naik turun setelah hampir 30 menit bertarung melawan yang tak sebanding dengan dirinya. Keringat telah mengucur didahinya. Rambutnya lepek serta bajunya telah lusuh tak karuan. Jujur ia sudah tidak sanggup melawan lagi ketiga orang itu. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tumbang berkat pukulan telak yang Hinata layangkan pada mereka.

Tentu saja, mereka kuat. Tak sebanding dengan Hinata yang hanya seorang gadis tanpa senjata apapun. Terlebih selama 2 hari dikurung tanpa asupan apapun membutnya semakin lemas.

 _'Bagaimana ini aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk melawan mereka'_ batin Hinata pasrah melihat salah satu mereka mulai kembali melayangkan pukulan tepat diwajahnya.

 **Bughh!** Akhirnya pukulan itu mendarat mulus dipipi putihnya. Darah segar mengalir di sudut bibir Hinata. Gadis itu jatuh tersungkur merasakan sakit dipipi kanannya.

Hinatapun mencoba untuk berdiri, dan pandangannya tepat menatap dengan jelas sosok sang ayah tengah berdiri mematung didepannya. Menyaksikan putrinya sendiri disiksa.

"Tu...tunggu sebelum kalian membunuhku izinkan aku untuk berbicara dengan Tou-san" mendengar kata itu ketiga orang itupun berhenti dan memandang Hiashi disana "biarkan dia berbicara" ucap Hiashi dan mendapat anggukan dari ketiganya.

"Tou-san meskipun kau tidak menganggapku putrimu lagi jujur aku selalu menyayangi Tou-san karna bagaimanapun kau adalah seorang ayah yang harus aku hormati. Meskipun Tou-san tidak mempercayaiku bahwa bukanlah aku yang membunuh Hanabi itu tak apa karna mungkin aku pantas mendapatkan label itu darimu. Selamat tinggal Tou-san aku selalu menyayangimu" air mata kembali tumpah saat mengucapkan kalimat demi kalimat itu yang mampu membuat Hiashi diam tak bergerak.

Degg... perasaan tak mengenakan itu datang lagi. Disisi lain ia memang masih menyimpan dendam pada Hinata dan disisi lain ia juga merasa mempercayai ucapan Hinata barusan.

Saat Hinata akan mencoba melawan lagi ketiga orang itu yang sudah melawannya pandangannya menatap seseorang yang berdiri dibelakang Hiashi tengah mengarahkan pistol tepat dijantung sang ayah.

Mata Hinata terbelalak saat melihat siapa pelaku yang melakukan hal itu _'ibu tiri sialan'_ umpat Hinata dan mencari celah untuk berlari kearah sang ayah.

Sampai...

 **Dorrr**... letupan senjata mengagetkan keempat orang yang sudah berada dilokasi. Semuanya saling berpandangan, perasaan Hikari semakin tidak enak saat mendengar tembakan pistol didalam gudang didepannya.

"Hinataaaa..." teriaknya dan berlari kedalam sana disusul oleh ketiga orang dibelakangnya.

 **Brukk!** "Hi...hinata" lirih Hiashi melihat seseorang didepannya sudah bersimpah darah. Ia mendengar suara teriakan "AWAASSSSS" dan menabrak dirinya. Hiashi tersungkur dan mengakibatkan kejadian yang mengenaskan didepannya

Iapun mendekat pada sang putri "Hi...hinata" membawa tubuh lemas dipangkuannya. Darah segar mengalir dibekas timah panas yang menembus salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

"HINATAAAAAA..." teriak seseorang mengagetkan Hiashi yang ada disana.

"Hi...hikari?"

"KAU APAKAN PUTRIKU HAHH?" teriaknya membuat Hiashi membulatkan matanya.

Naruto yang baru sampai disana tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Seorang gadis yang sangat ia cintai tergeletak tak berdaya disana dengan darah yang berceceran.

Dadanya sesak meliat pemandangan menyakitkan didepannya "hi...hime" Naruto berjalan mendekati gadisnya.

Duduk dan mengambil alih gadis itu dari Hiashi "Hi...hinata... sayang ka...kamu"

"Na...naruto-kun uhukkk... uhukkk... go...gomen a...aku sudah me...ngecewakanmu. Gomen ukhukkk... gomen a...aku masih mencintaimu... Naruto-k...un"

 **Plas!** Tangan yang berada dipipi tannya harus terhempas jatuh kelantai menyisakan noda darah disana. Tangisan tak bisa dibendung lagi, pemuda itu menangis mendekap tubuh lemas Hinata.

Sakura dan Ino yang menyaksikan kejadian didepannya tak kuasa menahan air mata. Kedua gadis itu menangis merutuki keterlambatannya untuk menolong Hinata. Namun iris emerlad Sakura menangkap sosok yang tak asing baginya tengah menatap kejadian dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Ino bisa ikut aku?" Gumam Sakura membuat Ino menatap padanya dengan air mata yang berurai dan menganggukan ajakan Sakura. 

Tbc...

 **A/N** : Gomen sepertinya fic ini kurang memuskan ya? Baiklah meskipun begitu hyugana akan tetap meneruskan cerita ini sampai selesai karna bagaimanapun itu sudah kewajiban hyugana. Gomen jadi curcol :) :D :D :D byee sampai jumpa lagi masih ada fic terakhir setelah ini wkwkwk arigato sudah membaca ^^v ^^

Jaa :D ^^V

.

.

.

 **LuluK-ChaN473** : hehhe gomen ne Luluk-chan :D udah up semoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviews :D

 **billlyyo566 :** udah lanjut semoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviews :)

 **Helena Yuki** : wkwkwk ya seperti itulah dia disini gomen ne :D udah lanjut semoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviews :D

 **nawaha** : hehhe arigato gozaimasu :) tenang bang Naru hanya untuk hime seorang ko wkwkwk ^^ udah up semoga suka ya ^^ arigato udah ngereviews :) :D


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 12 : Akhir Dari Segalanya

 **Untuk menemani malam minggunya nih hyugana lanjutin fic nya semoga suka ya minna ^^ :D**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kaki ini terus melangkah mengikuti arah tangga pelangi indah itu, senyum tak pernah luput dari bibirku, setiap kenangan pahit, sedih, manis dan bahagia terus melintas dalam pikiranku dan semua itu sudah aku lewati. Akhirnya aku sampai di ujung tangga ini. Ku buka pintu yang dihiasi oleh bunga-bunga cantik didepanku. Cahaya menyilaukan masuk kedalam mataku. Indah. Itulah kesan pertama yang kudapatkan, hangat kesan kedua yang kuterima. Bahagia adalah akhir dari segalanya. Perjuangan yang tak pernah berhenti aku dapatkan. Terima kasih karna kau sudah membawaku kembali mendapatkan warna warni kebahagiaan yang selalu aku dambakan._

.

 **Rumah Sakit Konoha**

Sudah hampir 2 jam mereka menunggu didepan ruangan operasi. Ya benar, kejadian tadi membuat mereka tidak percaya sama sekali dengan apa yang sudah diperbuat oleh orang sangat dekat dengan Hinata. Kejam, adalah satu kata yang pantas untuk kejadian yang sudah mereka alami beberapa saat yang lalu.

 **Plakkkk!** Tamparan dilayangkan oleh Hikari melihat kedatangan Hiashi diruangan itu. Matanya memerah menahan tangis dan segala emosi yang sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi.

"MAU APA KAU KEMARI HAH? TIDAK PUAS MELIHAT DIA TERKAPAR TAK BERDAYA? OOHHH ATAU KAU MALAH INGIN MEMASTIKAN DIA SUDAH MATI ATAU BELUM IAKAN. HHHAAAHHHH JAWAB AKU BRENGSEKKK" teriak Hikari membuat suasana disana nampak menegang.

Naruto yang berada disanapun tak habis pikir dengan ucapan Hikari barusan. Wajar saja jika seorang ibu berbuat seperti itu melihat anaknya yang tengah terluka akibat oleh Tou-sannya sendiri. Hiashi tak berkutik sama sekali dengan pukulan yang dilayangkan Hikari padanya. Ia pasrah karna ia tahu bahwa semua ini atas kesalahnnya juga.

"Sudahlah Kaa-san lebih baik kita menunggu operasi Hinata dulu" ujar Naruto menengahi mereka dan merengkuh Hikari yang tengah mengamuk untuk duduk kembali.

Operasi memang masih berlangsung membuat Hikari, Naruto serta Hiashi tidak tenang dibuatnya. Benar saja, penembakan yang terjadi mengenai perutnya memang sedikit dalam dan untung saja tidak mengenai organ vitalnya yang kemungkinan besar Hinata bisa terselamatkan.

.

.

.

Kedua gadis yang menjadi sahabat baik dari Hinata itu kini tengah menginstrogasi mantan teman baik mereka. Siapa lagi jika bukan Ino dan Sakura. Mereka membawanya kedaerah sepi yang jauh dari jalan tempat-orang melintas. Seorang gadis berambut blonde yang sekarang tengah duduk di kursi dengan tenangnya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan pada kami mengenai kejadian tadi?" Ujar Ino memulai pembicaraannya.

Shion melipat kedua tangannya angkuh, tidak takut sama sekali dengan amukan kedua gadis didepannya "seperti yang kau lihat tidak ada apa-apakan?"

"KAU BILANG TIDAK APA-APA? SHIIITTT"

 **Gggrreeppp!** Rambut blonde indah itu seketika harus rusak oleh jambakan yang dilakukan Sakura padanya. Benar saja gadis permen kapas itu sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan emosi pada mantan teman baiknya itu "Ino bilang bisa kau jelaskan kejadian tadi? Jika tidak aku akan mencaput kepalamu dari leher indah ini" ujar Sakura seraya terus menarik rambut gadis itu membuat siempunya mengerang kesakitan.

"Aarrrrrrggghhhhhh baiklah-baiklah akan aku jelaskan"  
Akhirnya dengan sedikit ancaman Shionpun menyerah pada kedua gadis itu dan menceritakan semuanya "kejadian ini memang bukan keinginanku semuanya adalah keinginan dari si tua bangka Hiashi, Tou-san dari sahabat baik kalian." Sakura dan Ino nampak terkejut mendengar penuturan dari Shion, mungkin saja ucapan gadis didepannya itu benar mengingat bagaimana kelakuakn Tou-san Hinata dulu tapi mereka tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang sudah Hiashi lakukan pada Hinata. Soal penembakan itu memang bukanlah rencana dari Hiashi namun bagi mereka yang datang setelah penembakan itu membuat ekspetasi bahwa penembakan itu adalah ulah Hiashi.

"Jadi penembakan itu terjadi karna ulah Hiashi-ojisan?" Ujar Ino lirih.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, kembali seringaian itu tercetak jelas diwajah cantiknya. _'Bodohnya kalian'_

"Benarkah seperti itu? Aku tidak percaya" jawab Sakura kemudian.

"Bagaimanapun juga kita harus mencari tahu kebenarannya. Kalau begitu ayo kita segera pergi ke rumah sakit. Dan untuk kau Shion urusan kita belum selesai" balas Ino kemudian pergi meninggalkan gadis itu seorang diri dalam ruangan kosong.

"Kkehhhh mereka pikir aku takut apa. Ssiiaallaannn" teriak Shion dan berlalu darisana.

.

.

.

Terlihat lampu berwarna merah didalam ruangan sana meredup itu pertanda bahwa operasi sudah selesai. Suara pintu menginstrupsi ketiganya yang setia menunggu jalannya operasi. Tak berapa lama dokter keluar dari ruangannya.

Hikaripun beranjak dari duduknya disusul oleh Naruto serta Hiashi yang sama-sama menunggu selama Hinata dioperasi.

"Bagaimana keadaan putri saya dok" tanya Hikari dengan air muka penuh dengan kekhwatiran.

Dokter yang tadi menangani Hinata membalas ucapan Hikari "operasi berjalan dengan lancar, namun sekarang pasien dalam keadaan koma. Kita hanya bisa menunggunya sampai dia sadar kembali. Sekarang pasien akan dipindahkan keruang rawat, baiklah saya permisi dulu"

Mendengar bahwa Hinata koma membuat hati Hikari bagaikan tertusuk ratusan jarum yang kasat mata, koma memang bukanlah kabar buruk tetapi kita hanya bisa menunggu kepastian dan keajaiban yang akan terjadi. Apakah Hinata akan membuka matanya kembali ataukah dia akan menutup mata indah itu selamanya? Semua tergantung pada takdir dan semangat hidup Hinata.

.

Ruangan bernuansa putih mendominasi sekitarnya. Disana sudah terlihat seorang gadis tengah terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Selang infus menancap ditangannya ditambah selang dengan cairan merah tak luput menancap ditangan kirinya. Benar saja insiden penembakan itu membuat Hinata kekurangan darah. Masker oksigen menutupi sebagian wajah cantiknya. Hikari tak henti-hentinya menangis melihat putri semata wayangnya tengah terbaring dan terluka.

"Lihat gadis yang tengah terbaring itu adalah harapan kita satu-satunya. Jika Hinata tidak lagi membuka matanya aku bersumpah akan membuatmu membusuk dipenjara" ucap Hikari pada seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya dengan suara lirih.

"Baiklah aku memang pantas mendapatkannya" jawab Hiashi terlihat berbeda. Entah kenapa saat melihat Hinata menyelamatkannya dari penembakan itu yang tidak ada satupun yang tahu diantara Hikari, Naruto maupun sahabat Hinata hatinya sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka melihat kebenaran. _'Maafkan aku putriku'_ batin Hiashi dengan raut muka penuh penyesalan.

"Naruto" ujar Sakura yang sudah sampai dirumah sakit.

Narutopun menoleh melihat kehadiran kedua gadis itu "bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" Tanya Ino kemudian.

"Hinata sudah menyelesaikan operasinya dengan lancar dan sekarang sudah berada diruang rawat. Tapi Hinata sekarang dalam keadaan koma" ujar Naruto menjelaskan membuat kedua gadis itu terbelalak terkejut. Sakura maupun Ino tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya karna mereka tahu Hinata pasti akan kembali, lagi karna Hinata adalah gadis yang tangguh.

Hikaripun masuk kedalam ruangan setelah mendapat izin dari dokter itupun hanya untuk 1 orang.  
Tatapan Hikari sebagai Kaa-san dari gadis yang kini tengah terbaring itu penuh dengan raut muka penyesalan dan kesedihan. Andai saja dia mencegah Hinata untuk tidak lagi bertemu dengan Tou-san mungkin kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur semua takdir yang terjadi tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Sekarang hanya menunggu Hinata sadar untuk menunggu kebenaran yang sebenarnya.

"Maafkan Kaa-san Hinata" gumam Hikari yang duduk disamping Hinata seraya menggenggam tangan dingin anaknya. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dikedua pipi wanita paruh baya itu. Seolah waktu ingin ia putar biarkanlah dia menggantikan anaknya yang berada disana.

.

Hampir 1 jam lamanya Hikari didalam dan kini iapun keluar digantikan oleh Naruto. Jujur saja sebelum kejadian memang hubungan mereka sudah tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Perselisihan dan salah paham itulah penyebab hubungan mereka merenggang.

Langkah kaki itu terasa berat kala melihat gadis yang dicintainya kini tengah terbaring lemah diatas sana. Rasa sedih sudah menyelimuti dirinya, sebagai seorang pria ia tidak bisa menjaga wanita yang dicintainya. Namun penyesalan bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Sekarang ia hanya bisa menunggu sampai Hinata bisa membuka matanya kembali. Tersenyum manis padanya lagi.

Setelah duduk disamping Hinata perlahan iapun membawa tangan putih itu untuk ia genggam "Hime, bangunlah kau tahu aku sangat takut kehilanganmu. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku lagi" ujarnya dengan suara lirih. **Cupp!** Kecupan hangat ia beriakn ditangan kanan Hinata menyalurkan rasa hangat yang Naruto berikan untuknya.

"Hime, aku berjanji setelah kamu sadar aku tidak akan pernah lagi untuk meninggalkanmu. Aku akan terus mencintaimu, hanya kamulah wanita yang aku cintai"

Monitor yang digunakan sebagai pantauan detak jantung Hinata bergerak naik turun _'Tuhan tolong izinkan kami untuk bisa bersama kembali'_ batin Naruto seraya membelai lembut kepala Hinata.

"Hime aku mohon bangunlah"

 **Cupp!** Kecupan kedua ia berikan didahi gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Berharap pada takdir untuk segera membuka mata bulan indah itu.

.

Sedangkan diluar Hikari, Hiashi serta Sakura dan Ino tengah membicarakan kasus yang sudah terjadi menimpa pada Hinata.

"Oji-san bisakah anda menjelaskan pada kami bagaimana bisa Hinata sampai tertembak seperti itu?" Tanya Ino memulai introgasi kedua pada Tou-san Hinata.

"Apakah benar semua ini ada hubungannya dengan teman kami Shion?" Lanjut Sakura membuat Hikari mengerutkan kening heran.

"Hahh~~" helaan nafas terdengar begitu berat "baiklah akan aku jelaskan semuanya." Ujar Hiashi kemudian.

Hiashipun menjelaskan awal dari kejadian tersebut. Bermula dari keinginnya untuk dianggap sebagai seorang ayah dari anak istrinya sekarang dan cara yang paling mudah adalah dengan mengkhianati Hinata sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri. Memang ia masih menyimpan rasa kesal, marah dan dendam pada anak kandungnya itu sampai kemudian iapun menyetujui untuk memisahkan Hinata dengan pemuda yang dicintainya supaya bisa dengan mudah didapatkan oleh anak tirinya. Semua berjalan dengan lancar sampai iapun pada akhirnya ingin mengakhiri kebohongan itu dengan cara membuat Hinata pergi dari rumahnya tetapi cara yang ia lakukan sangatlah salah. Hiashi sangat termakan oleh omongan istri dan anak tirinya sampai mengorbankan anak kandungnya sendiri. Tapi apakah ia tahu bahwa yang Hinata lakukan itu untuk menolongnya dari penembakan yang seharusnya terjadi padanya? Namun itulah takdir, tidak ada yang tahu dengan jalan ceritanya. Semua memang sudah menjadi kehendak Tuhan supaya bisa membuka hati Hiashi yang begitu keras.

Memang berhasil namun semua itu perlu pengorbanan.

"Itulah ceritanya, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa ada insiden penembakan seperti itu" ujar Hiashi mengakhiri ucapannya. Membuat Sakura dan Ino dibuat bingung olehnya. Apakah mereka harus percaya dengan Shion ataukah percaya dengan Hiashi? Semua memang butuh kepastian dan jawaban yang bisa mereka dapatkan adalah menunggu sampai Hinata sadar.

.

"Kaa-san bagaimana ini apakah suratnya sudah ditanda-tangani oleh si tua bangka itu?" Ujar gadis berambut blonde aka Shion pada Kaa-sannya.

"Belum, makanya kita harus menunggu sampai dia bisa menandatangani surat perpindahan kekuasaan perusaannya ini" jawab Kaa-sannya membuat gadis itu cemberut.

"Hahh~ baiklah."  
Itulah obrolan demi obrolan yang terjadi diantara anak dan ibu yang sama-sama gila akan harta itu.

.

.

.

Sebulan, dua bulan, sampai empat bulan sudah terlewati. Namun Hinata belum memperlihatkan tanda-tanda untuk sadar. Semua orang sangat khawatir karna beberapa hari yang lalu dokter mengatakan bahwa kondisi Hinata kembali kritis. Tangisan Hikari kembali pecah mendengar pemberitaan tentang anaknya itu, bahkan Naruto serta Sakura dan Inopun turut sedih tentang hal itu.

Setiap hari Naruto selalu menjenguk Hinata, menjaganya dan selalu mengajaknya bicara walaupun ia tahu Hinata tidak akan menjawabnya. Bahkan Naruto sampai rela bolos sekolah hanya untuk menjaga Hinata. Ia tidak ingin jika sampai Hinata membuka mata dirinya tidak berada disamping gadis itu.

"Hinata aku mohon bukalah matamu" ujar Naruto yang masih setia menunggu disisi Hinata.

 _Udara yang segar begitu menyejukan hati. Pemandangan indah begitu menentramkan jiwa. Hamparan bunga membuatnya tersenyum begitu manis melihat semua yang ada didepannya._

 _'Apakah aku bermimpi? Warna-warni kehidupanku kembali lagi. Apakah aku sudah bahagia kembali? Benar sekarang aku memang sudah bahagia'_

 _Tangan putih itu direntangkan seolah ingin memeluk sang angin yang terus berhembus dengan lembut menyapanya. Rambut panjang indigo itu menari-nari diterbangkan oleh angin._

 _Kebahagiaan kini sudah ia dapatkan kembali. Namun kebahagiaan itu terasa kosong didalam hatinya. Benar, sekarang kegelapan sudah menghilang dalam hidupnya namun kenapa masih saja ia merasakan ada yang hilang? Kembali mata lavender itu terbuka setelah terpejam menikmati udara disekitarnya._

 _'Nee-chan harus pulang'_

 _Terdengar suara anak kecil yang begitu ia kenali masuk keindra pendengarannya. Iapun menoleh, matanya terbelalak melihat seorang gadis kecil berdiri disampingnya memamerkan senyuman indah itu yang sudah lama tidak pernah ia lihat lagi._

 _'Ha...hanabi?'_

 _'Eeuummm... ini aku nee-chan' kembali senyuman itu membuatnya terkejut._

 _'A...apakah aku sudah meninggal? Kenapa aku bisa bersamamu?'_

 _Gadis kecil itu menggeleng mendengar ucapan Neesannya barusan 'tidak, nee-chan hanya tengah tertidur panjang sekarang. Namun tak lama lagi nee-chan harus pulang'_

 _'Pulang? Tidak nee-chan tidak mau pulang. Nee-chan ingin disini bersamamu. Lihat semua kegelapan yang nee-chan alami dulu kini sudah hilang. Kebahagiaan nee-chan ada disini'_

 _Sekali lagi gadis kecil itu hanya menggeleng seraya tersenyum 'tidak, tempat nee-chan bukanlah disini. Semua keindahan ini hanyalah semu semata. Kebahagiaan nee-chan ada disana bersama mereka. Pulanglah disana masih banyak orang yang menginginkan nee-chan hadir dalam hidup mereka. Pulanglah karna jika adanya nee-chan disana semua pasti akan berjalan normal kembali'_

 _'Kalau begitu nee-chan ingin pulang bersamamu'_

 _'Tidak bisa. Aku datang kesini hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa sebenarnya Tou-san sudah menerima nee-chan. Tou-san sekarang sudah mengerti. Jadi pulanglah hidup bahagia bersama Kaa-san dan Tou-san demi aku. Dan bantu Tou-san untuk pergi dari kehidupan wanita itu' lagi senyuman indah yang diiringi dengan air mata itu membuatnya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dan apa yang ia dengar._

 _Grepp! iapun mendekap hangat tubuh dingin sang adik 'Arigato kamu jaga diri baik-baik. Tunggu kami dimasa yang akan datang. Nee-chan janji kita akan bersama kembali. Dan nee-chan janji akan membantu Tou-san_

 _'Eeuummm aku akan terus menunggu kalian. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk datang kesini secepatnya karna semua sudah diatur dan takdir yang akan membantu kalian'_

 _Pelukan itu terasa hangat mereka rasakan. Suasana begitu haru melihat adik dan kakak yang sudah lama terpisah itu berpelukan di hamparan bunga yang bermekaran indah bergoyang kesana kemari oleh angin yang mengiringi kebersamaan mereka._

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa kini jari-jari indah itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai kembali bergerak. Kelopak matanya pun mulai terbuka. Namun sayang ruangan yang selalu dijaga itu kini begitu sepi. Hanya ada dirinya.

Matanyapun mulai bergerak. Kelopak itu mulai terbuka memperlihatkan kembali bola mata indah itu lagi. Matanya terus bergerak kesana kemari mencari seseorang yang bisa membantunya.

Namun kemudian **kkrekk!** Suara pintu terdengar dibuka. Itu tandanya seseorang masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Iapun menoleh kearah samping untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang datang.

Ternyata itu adalah orang yang sangat dicintainya _'Naruto-kun'_ batinnya.

Iris blue sapphire itu membelalak tak percaya ternyata penantiannya selama ini membuahkan hasil. Hinata, gadis yang sangat dicintainya sudah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya "Hi...hinata" gumamnya seraya berlari menuju ranjang.

"Na...naruto-kun" suaranya begitu serak, namun suara itu begitu merdu masuk keindara pendengaran Naruto. Ia begitu rindu dengan nama panggilan itu untuknya.

Narutopun memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa Hinata lebih lanjut lagi.

Tak berapa lama akhirnya dokterpun datang. Memeriksa kondisi Hinata yang kini sudah sadar dari komanya.

"Syukurlah kondisinya mulai membaik. Kita hanya bisa menunggu sampai kondisinya stabil kembali. Baiklah saya permisi dulu" dokterpun pergi darisana.

Setelah dokter pergi Naruto tak lupa untuk menghubungi Hikari serta sahabat-sahabatnya untuk memberitahukan bahwa Hinata sudah sadar.

Iapun kembali duduk disamping ranjang Hinata, senyum mengembang tak henti-hentinya pudar ia perlihatkan diwajah tampannya.  
"Yokatta Hinata, aku sudah lama menunggumu sadar." Raut muka penuh haru tercetak jelas disana. Tak henti-hentinya ia mengecup tangan Hinata yang kini ada dalam genggamannya, membuat siempunya merona merasakan kehangatan itu.

"Be...berapa lama aku tertidur? Badanku terasa kaku. Bisakah Naruto-kun membantuku duduk? Aku sudah pegal tidur terus" ujar Hinata dengan suaranya yang begitu lemah seraya membuka masker oksigen yang masih ada diwajahnya.

"Baiklah. Ayo hati-hati Hinata" Narutopun membantu Hinata untuk duduk.

Terlihat Hinata meringis menahan sakit diperutnya dan itu membuat Naruto khawatir dibuatnya "apakah tidak apa-apa? Kalau masih sakit berbaringlah saja dulu" ujar Naruto.

"Tidak aku ingin duduk sakit seperti ini bisa aku tahan" jawab Hinata yang masih berjuang untuk beranjak dari tidurnya.

"Baiklah"

Akhirnya Hinatapun berhasil duduk dengan bantal miliknya sebagai penyangga "Hime" kembali Naruto bersuara seraya menatap gadis didepannya.

Hinatapun menoleh melihat kedua bola mata indah yang sudah lama ia rindukan "maafkan aku" lanjut Naruto membuat Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Maaf karna aku tidak bisa menjagamu. Maaf karna aku kamu mendapatkan luka itu. Maaf karna aku kamu tersakiti. Maaf karna aku bukanlah pria yang baik. Maafkan aku Hinata"

Mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan tangan Hinata terulur untuk membelai rambut kuning itu yang kini tengah menunduk dihadapannya.  
"Tidak ini semua bukan salahmu. Aku melakukan ini karna keinginanku"

Mendengar ucapan Hinata, Narutopun mendongak kembali menatap kedua manik indah didepannya "apa maksudmu?"

"Semua yang aku lakukan ini untuk keselamatan Tou-san. Aku tahu jika sebenarnya Tou-san sudah menerimaku kembali"

"Kenapa kamu bisa seyakin itu?"

"Aku sangat yakin karna aku tahu jauh diatas sana ada yang mengawasi kita. Dan aku percaya dia akan menjagaku"

"Dia?"

"Ya adikku Hanabi."  
Senyum menawan itu mampu membuat Naruto percaya dengan ucapan Hinata barusan.

"Eeuummm. Baiklah jangan pernah kamu bertindak yang membahayakan nyawamu sendiri lagi, ya. Karna kau tahu aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku masih mencintaimu, Hime"  
 **Cupp!** Kecupan hangat untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia layangkan pada dahi yang tertutup poni rata itu. Hinatapun memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati sentuhan hangat yang mendarat didahinya.

 _'Akupun masih mencintaimu, Naruto-kun'_

.

Hiashi tak habis pikir dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Semuanya nampak kacau keluarga baru yang ia bangun dengan penuh keharmonisan entah kenapa sekarang terlihat berantakan. Sang istri membawa Kane hasil dari pernikahan barunya itu entah kemana. Didalam rumah besar itu hanya ada dia seorang diri. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dimana hari itu ia meninggalkan seorang anak didalam rumah besar seorang diri.

"Apakah seperti ini yang Hinata rasakan dulu?" Gumamnya seraya merasakan keheningan, kesunyian dan kesendirian disana. Beberapa minggu yang lalu ia mendatangi kantor polisi untuk melihat siapa pelaku pembunuhan anaknya yang sebenarnya. Dan fakta mengatakan bahwa yang membunuh anak yang ia banggakan itu bukanlah putri sulungnya melainkan seorang penjahat besar yang kini tengah _'menikmati'_ masa hukumannya.

"Gomen ne Hinata. Aku sudah gagal sebagai seorang ayah. Aku harap kamu mau memaafkanku. Akan aku berikan semua yang aku punya untukmu" lanjutnya lagi mulai menandatangani sebuah surat didepannya.

.

Setelah beberapa jam yang lalu Hinata sadar kini Hikari beserta kedua sahabatnya datang untuk melihatnya.

"Yokatta Hinata akhirnya kamu sudah sadar. Jangan tinggalkan kami hhhuuueeeee" teriak Ino manja memeluk Hinata.  
Gadis itu hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya ini.

"Itu benar Hinata kami sangat khawatir padamu. Jangan pernah tinggalkan kami lagi hhhuuueeeee" satu lagi sahabat pinknya mulai bermanja juga pada Hinata membuat seorang pemuda yang berdiri disana merasakan cemburu karna tidak bisa memeluk dan bermanja-manja pada Hinata.

"Arigato ne minna" ucap Hinata.

"Heii kalian berdua apakah kalian tidak kasiha pada dia?" Celetuk Hikari membuat mereka menoleh pada Naruto yang terbengong.

"Apa? Kau mau memeluk Hinata seperti ini juga? Ga ya. NNOOOO" ujar Ino dengan menyilangkan tangannya membentuk tanda X didepan Naruto membuat Hinata, Sakura, Ino dan Hikari tertawa dibuatnya.

"Ka...kalian ini sudah ah aku mau keluar dulu" bohongnya, padahal dia memang malu digoda seperti itu oleh para wanita disana.

 **Blamm!** Pintu tertutup namun Naruto masih diam berdiri disana dengan senyuman mengembang diwajahnya _'yokatta Hinata. Aku yakin kebahagiaanmu akan kembali'_

.

.

.

Sejak Hinata sadar sebulan yang lalu kini keadaannya sudah membaik dan dokterpun mengizinkan ia untuk pulang kerumah.  
Dan disinilah Hinata tengah duduk diteras rumahnya melihat tanaman yang terlihat sangat indah, benar saja Kaa-sannya memang sangat pintar dalam merawat tanaman.

"Disini kamu rupanya" ujar Hikari yang datang seraya memakaikan jaket pada Hinata.

"Kaa-san. Ada apa?" Jawab Hinata tak lupa dengan senyum indahnya.

"Kaa-san hanya rindu padamu. Jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh lagi ya"

"Ha'i Hinata berjanji tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi. Tapi sebelumnya Hinata sudah berjanji akan membantu Tou-san lepas dari wanita bertopeng itu"

"Maksudmu? Janji dengan siapa?"

"Hyuga Hanabi. Dia datang kemimpiku dan menyuruhku untuk pulang kesini dan menyelesaikan urusan yang belum benar-benar selesai"

Mendengar nama itu membuat Hikari membelakakan matanya, namun ia percaya bahwa purti sulungnua itu tidak berbohong dengan ucapannya.

 **Teng nong...** suara bel pintu didepan mengganggu obrolan mereka. Hikaripun beranjak dari sana untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang datang kerumahnya.

 **Brakk!** Pintu jati besar itu dibuka, menampilkan seorang pria paruh baya yang sangat ia kenal tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Apakah Hinata ada? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya"

"Siapa Kaa-san?"

"To...tou-san?"

.

 **Pplllaakkkk!** Suara tamparan terdengar nyaring terbawa angin diatap sana. Benar tamparan itu dilayangkan oleh Naruto yang sudah geram pada gadis didepannya. Biarkan orang mau menganggapnya 'ba*ci' karna sudah menampar seorang gadis itu tak apa asalkan ia bisa melampiaskan kekesalnya atas apa yang terjadi pada gadis yang dicintainya.

"Benar kau yang akan membunuh Tou-san Hinata? Apakah orang-orang itu suruhanmu?" Ujar Naruto dengan meredamkan suara penuh emosinya.

Dan disana tidak hanya ada mereka berdua melainkan ada Sakura, Ino serta Shizuka dan Akiko yang melihat tamparan barusan. Mereka tidak menyangka jika pemuda itu melakukan hal seperti itu. Namun bagi Ino dan Sakura mereka tertawa puas melihat kejadian itu tapi bagi Shizuka ia tidak menyangka jika Naruto akan berbuat seperti itu.

Shion? Jangan ditanya rasa malu, kesal, marah sudah memenuhi hatinya. Tamparan yang barusan mendarat dipipi mulusnya kini memerah "APA URUSANMU HAHHH?" teriaknya sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

"Itu urusanku karna ulahmu gadis yang aku cintai terluka"

"Kkehhh dianya aja yang bodoh. Sasarannya bukan dia. BAKA"

"Itu sama aja. Kenapa kau melakukan hal sehina itu?"

"A...aku melakukan hal itu karna demi kamu. Aku mencintai kamu NARUTOO"

"Jadi karna cinta kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu?" Ujar Sakura mulai ikutan emosi mendengar alasan konyolnya.

"Karna cinta itu buta. Segala cara akan aku lakukan untuk mendapatkannya"

"KAU GILA SHION" balas Ino kemudian.

"Ya aku gila karnanya." Tunjuk Shion pada Naruto yang berdiri mematung didepannya.

"Shion cinta datangnya dari hati. Perasaan itu suci dan tidak boleh dipaksakan. Apakah kamu mau jika aku mencintaimu karna kepura-puraan?" Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa asalkan aku bisa mendapatkanmu"

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya "kau tahu kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku. Yang kau inginkan hanyalah diriku bukan hatiku. Dengar Shion cinta sejati datangnya dari hati dan kemunculannya tak pernah terduga. Carilah cinta sejatimu karna aku tahu diluar sana ada seseorang yang menunggumu dengan cinta tulusnya"

Degg... ucapan Naruto barusan membuat Shion menegang seketika. Apakah benar apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto? Bahwa cinta datangnya dari hati? Tangan putih itu memegang dadanya yang berdetak dengan tenang saat menatap kedua manik sapphire didepannya. Ya benar ia hanya mengandalkan sebuah nafsu bukan cinta. Ia tidak ingin kalah dari Hinata. Hanya karna dendam yang menyelimuti hatinya iapun sampai bertindak sejauh ini. Perasaan yang ia miliki adalah hanya sekedar ingin memiliki bukan karna cinta tetapi karna kesombongan.

Tess...

.

.

Air mata menetes dikedua matanya. Hatinya merasakan sebuah perasaan yang berbeda. Sekarang ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya memang tidak sungguh-sungguh dalan mencintai pemuda didepannya. Seorang remaja labil mungkin itu patut untuk menggambarkan gadis itu.

"Hiks... hiks... hiks..."  
Melihat sahabatnya itu menangis membuat Shizuka dan Akiko tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat ini. Ternyata gadis yang sangat kuat dihadapan mereka bisa rapuh karna ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut pemuda kuning itu. Bahkan Sakura dan Inopun tidak menyangka jika Naruto yang kelihatan bodoh itu bisa sebijak ini. Namun itulah ia seorang pemuda yang tak penah bisa ditebak 'kepribadiannya'?

"Hiks... arigato ka...kamu sudah menyadarkanku hiks... hikss... namun sebelum aku benar-benar melepaskanmu hiks... bo...hiks... bolehkah aku memelukmu satu kali saja untuk yang terakhir kali?" Ucap Shion dan dijawab anggukan dan cengiran dari pemuda itu. Dan... tanpa aba-aba apapun lagi **bbbrruuuggg!** Shion memeluk erat tubuh kekar itu, menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. _'Arigato Naruto-kun'_

"NARRUUTTOOOOO NNNOOOO BAAAKKKKAAAAAAAAAAA" Teriak Ino dan Sakura memecah kesunyian diatap sekolah siang ini. Melihat wajah yang sudah kembali dalam mode bodoh itu.

.

.

.

Hiashi sudah berjam-jam lamanya menunggu keputusan Hinata dan Hikari untuk tawarannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Benar surat yang waktu itu ia tandatangani adalah surat pemindahan saham perusahaannya. Perusahaan Hyuga yang masih berdiri di Kota Konoha.

"Bagaimana Hinata? Tou-san datang kesini untuk meminta maaf atas perbuatan Tou-san selama ini. Sekarang Tou-san sadar bahwa kamu sebenarnya anak yang sangat baik jadi tidak akan mungkin jika kamu sampai melakukan perbuatan kejam pada adikmu sendiri. Tidak seperti anak tiri Tou-san"

"Ja...jadi Tou-san sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Ya Tou-san mendengarkan percakapan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan sekarang Tou-san sudah mengajukan surat perceraian kedua Tou-san."

"Bagaimana dengan Kane-kun?"

"Kane ikut dengan Tou-san"

"Yokatta. Hinata lega mendengarnya. Akhirnya Tou-san benar-benar sudah sadar."

"Eeuummm dan untung saja surat ini tidak jatuh ditangan mereka. Maka dari itu Hinata hanya kamulah satu-satunya harapan Tou-san untuk menggantikan posisi itu"

"Tapikan masih ada Kane-kun"

"Dia masih kecil Hinata. Tou-san harap kamu mau menerima tawaran ini dan Tou-san anggap kau sudah memaafkan kesalahan Tou-san" ujar Hiashi seraya menundukan kepala memohon pada Hinata.

Jujur Hinata tidak sampai hati melihat sang ayah menunduk memohon maaf padanya "sudahlah Tou-san, Hinata hanya ingin menyelesaikan sekolah dulu. Hinata sudah memaafkan Tou-san, karna bagaimanapun juga Tou-san adalah orang tua Hinata yang harus dihormati. Jujur Hinata sangat mencintai kalian" ucapnya seraya melirik Hiashi dan Hikari. Membuat kedua orangtuanya tersenyum penuh dengan keharuan. Sungguh sangat mulia hati anaknya itu. Hinata begitu mudahnya memaafkan mereka walaupun hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Bagaimanapun juga seorang anak meskipun disakiti oleh kedua orangtuanya pintu maaf selalu terbuka untuk kedua orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

"Baiklah Hinata arigato kamu sudah memaafkan Tou-san. Surat ini Tou-san tinggalkan disini jika kamu sudah siap untuk memimpin perusahaan datanglah"

.

Setelah peninggalan Hiashi suasana menjadi begitu hening, Hikari tersenyum seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata. Gadis itupun menyambut senyuman hangat Kaa-sannya itu "Kaa-san harap keputusan apapun yang kamu buat itu yang terbaik untuk kita semua"

"Euummm Hinata sudah memutuskannya. Hinata harap Kaa-san selau mendo'akan yang terbaik"

 **Greepp!** pelukan hangat kembali Hinata dapatkan lagi dari sang ibu "Kaa-san selalu mendo'akan yang terbaik. Berjuanglah Kaa-san tahu kamu adalah gadis yang kuat"

.

.

.

 **_Skip Time_**

.

.

.

1 setengah tahun sudah berlalu, mereka semua sudah lulus dari sekolah Konoha High School melanjutkan cita-cita yang belum sempat tercapai. Gadis yang memiliki rambut menyerupai permen kapas itu kini sudah melanjutkan pendidikannya di Universitas Konoha mengambil Fakultas Kedokteran, ya itulah cita-citanya untuk menjadi seorang dokter _profesional_ , dan kekasihnya Uciha Sasuke melanjutkan pendidikannya keluar negri belajar tentang bisnis untuk menggantikan Uciha Itachi kakaknya.

Gadis berambut blonde yang selalu dikucir pony tail itu sekarang sudah menjadi seorang model. Mulai dari model majalah, baju, aksesoris dan lain sebagainya sudah ia jalani. Impian terbesarnya adalah menjadi model _profesional_ nomor satu seJepang sedangkan kekasihnya Shimura Sai menjadi pelukis handal dikota Konoha.

Itu adalah profesi demi profesi yang tengah dijalanai oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Sedangkan gadis itu masih merenungi keputusannya sekarang, apakah ia bisa menjalaninya atau tidak. Rambut indigonya yang selalu tergerai kini tersanggul indah, pakain ala kantor blezer hitam membalut kemeja putih polos didalamnya ditambah dengan rok span selutut menambah kesan dewasa untuk wanita itu.

Ya, Hinata kini sudah memantapkan hati menerima tawaran Tou-san waktu itu. Di usianya yang terbilang masih muda kini Hinata sudah memimpin sebuah perusahaan terkenal di Konoha.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Hinata-san" ujar beberapa karyawannya yang selalu menyambutnya ramah. Ya itulah Hyuga Hinata yang sebenarnya, wanita baik hati yang tangguh.

Sedangkan Naruto, sekarang ia sudah mempimpin perusahaan juga di Suna peninggalan Tou-sannya yang waktu itu dipimpin sementara oleh Jiraya kakeknya.

Hubungan merekapun mau tidak mau terpisah oleh jarak dan waktu, tapi hanya 1 yang menjadi prinsip mereka yaitu kepercayaan. Kekuatan cinta mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan begitu mudahnya. Ikatan tali cinta mereka sangatlah kuat. Sampai ikatan suci itu benar-benar mengikat mereka.

.

.

.

2 tahun berlalu kehidupan mereka semua sudah berubah, banyak cita-cita mereka mulai terwujud satu demi satu. Warna-warni kebahagiaan berdatangan pada mereka menciptakan sebuah harmoni indah dalam kehidupannya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan bagi dua pasangan yang dimabuk cinta. Siapa lagi jika bukan Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menikah, mengikat cinta mereka dalam hubungan suci.

"Sekarang kamu bisa mencium istrimu" ujar pendeta setelah upacara pernikahan terlaksanakan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Kini tatapan itu menatap satu sama lain, melihat keindahan bola mata pasangan mereka. Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Otomatis wanita itupun memejamkan kedua matanya menunggu sesuatu akan mendarat dibibirnya.

 **Cupp!** kecupan hangat akhirnya terjadi.

 **Prrookkk! Ppprrookkk! Ppprrookk!** suara tepuk tangan terdengar riuh disana.

Semua orang yang menyaksikan pernikahan itu terlihat raut muka penuh haru disana. Bagimana tidak ujian cinta yang dilalui oleh mereka begitu berat. Banyak rintangan yang harus dilewati.

Hinata terlihat sangat cantik dibalut dengan gaun putih panjangnya, serta rambutnya yang sanggul rapi menambah kecantikannya dan itu membuat Naruto tidak henti-hentinya terus memandang wajah istrinya. Begitupun Naruto, menggunakan toxedo putih serta rambutnya yang selalu acak-acakan kini terlihat rapi menambah ketampanan diwajah yang kini sudah dewasa itu.

"Hime aku beruntung mendapatkanmu. Aku mencintaimu, teruslah disisiku sampai maut memisahkan kita oke" ujarnya seraya menggenggam kedua tangan mereka.

"Aku juga sangat beruntung bisa bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu, dan aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai maut memisahkan kita"

Namun keromantisan itu harus terganggu oleh celotehan seseorang "sudah-sudah mesra-mesraannya nanti saja. Sekarang ayo kita foto dulu. Kkkyyyaaa Hinata kau sangat cantik sekali" ujar wanita berambut blonde, siapa lagi jika bukan Shion. Ya benar wanita itu sudah berubah, kini ia sudah mendapatkan pria yang benar-benar dicintainya dan mencintainya. Namanya adalah Sasori teman satu kampusnya. Bahkan kini Hinata bekerja sama dengannya, bagaimanapun juga Hinata tahu bahwa wanita itu adalah saudaranya. Ya Hiashi, Tou-sannya tidak jadi menceraikan istrinya itu. Mereka sudah tobat dan meminta maaf pada Hiashi dan padanya atas pengkhianatan yang sudah terjadi.

 **Cckkrreekk!**

Satu foto kenangan sudah berhasil dibuat. Pernihakan adalah awal dari kebahagiaannya kini.

.

Pengantin baru itu kini tengah memandang langit sore yang begitu indah di balkon rumah baru mereka. Naruto yang merengkuh tubuh mungil istrinya terlihat sangat menikmati setiap detik demi detik yang berlalu. Hembusan angin sama sekali tidak mengganggu mereka.

Hinata maupun Naruto terbuai akan perasaan cinta yang memuncak didalam hati mereka berdua. Kata cinta sudah berulang-ulang mereka umbarkan. Hanya dekapan hangatlah yang mengawali semua perasaan mereka.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Hime" kecupan mendarat dipuncak kepala Hinata, membuat siempunya merona dibuatnya.

Hinatapun berbalik dan menatap kedua manik indah didepannya namun apa yang terjadi **Cupp!** kecupan mendarat dibibir suaminya, membuat ia bengong tak percaya istrinya bisa berbuat seperti itu.

Iapun tersenyum, namun apakah Hinata tahu dibalik senyuman suaminya itu tersimpan sejuta kejailan disana "Ohh hime, kau sudah mulai berani ya. Baiklah aku tidak akan memaafkanmu"

Dan selanjutnya ciuman itu terjadi lagi... sampaii

sampaiii

sampaii

sampai...

kyyyaaaaaa...

_sudahlah hanya kalian yang bisa mengimajinasikan hal selanjutnya author sudah tidak sanggup lagi hahahha (bilang aja ga mau menjelaskan #plakkdasarauthorGJ) hehehe gomen ne. Baiklah kembali ke cerita_

 **Hinata POV**

Pada akhirnya semua kesabaran atas kejadian menyakitkan dulu membuahkan hasilnya juga. Lihat kebahagiaanku kembali lagi walaupun dengan jalan yang berbeda. Memiliki dua orang ibu dan ayah serta saudara yang bertambah membuat kebahagiaanku kembali bertambah. Aku bersyukur karna semuanya sudah kembali normal.

Hanabi kamu lihatkan kini keinginanmu untuk melihat nee-chan bahagia sudah tersampaikan. Tunggu kami disana ya. Gomen jika kedatangan kami lama.

 _ **'Kebahagiaan memang tidaklah selalu diukur oleh harta, tetapi kebahagiaan akan timbul karna rasa cinta'**_

Aku beruntung mendapatkanmu Naruto-kun

Aku mencintaimu

I Love You...

Aku mencintai kalian semua, terima kasih sudah memberikan warna-warni kehidupan untukku.

Aku sekarng sudah BAHAGIAAA

The End.

A/N : Gomen jika akhir dari fic ini tidak berkesan hyugana hanya menuangkan yang hyugana rasakan saja ^^ jika suka dan ada keluhan bisa direviews ko mudah-mudahan hyugana bisa balas lewat pm ya. Jaa. Buat yang sudah menunngu fic ini sampai selesai hyugana ucapkan terimakasih banyak karna kalianlah hyugana bisa semangat melanjutkan dan terus melanjutkan fic ini sampai selesai :D

 **billyyo566** : heheh gomen jika romennya kurang wkwk semoga dific ini bisa menambah romennya ya wkwk :D arigato udah ngereviws ^^

 **Helena Yuki** : Hime tidak akan mati ko wkwk emng sih mereka mah gitu da hahaha ^^ :D arigato udah ngereviews :D

 **KidsNo TERROR13** : udah lanjut semoga suka ^^ arigato udah ngereviews :D

 **ana :** ngga ko Himenya ga mati hehe ^^ arigato udah ngereviews :D

 **nawaha** : heheh ^^ ga ko Himenya ga mati wkwk. udah up semoga suka ya ^.- arigato udah ngereviews :D :)

Jika kalian ngereviews fic ini nanti hyugana akan balas di pm ya bagi yang memiliki akun hehe gomen bagi yang tidak dengan akun hyugana tidak bisa membalasnya heheh :D oke baiklah arigato gozaimasu atas semua readers yang setia membaca fic hyugana yang ini. Gomen jika masih banyak kekurangan karna hyuganapun masih belajar dalam hal penulisan ^^ :D :) jaa sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya :D :D ^^v ({})


End file.
